Know under skin
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Sabía que estaba mal obsesionarse como lo hacía, después de todo, para alguien como él, relacionarse con una humana era un grave error. Pero por más que lo evitaba, Kaito terminaba yendo a aquél mismo lugar, para oírla tocar el piano. Porque después de tantos años viviendo en la oscuridad, aquella melodía lo llenaba de luz.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rating T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor.

 **Aclaraciones** : «Pensamientos», _"voces del pasado"._

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Sería tan fácil tomar lo que deseo... Pero no si mi amada es el árbol del que he de arrancar esa manzana._

* * *

Puede oír el sonido fuerte de la lluvia caer, pero incluso el rayo que pudo sentir como si cayera sobre el techo no logró reacción alguna en él. Lo único que capta su atención en ese momento, es la sangre de ella que fluye hasta su corazón, el cual late con fuerza a causa del miedo que él le provocaba en ese momento, mientras él sólo era capaz de quedarse inmóvil, observándola desde arriba. Kaito Momota no tiene necesidad de preguntase lo que estaría pensando, él ya lo sabía.

En realidad, supo siempre como terminaría. Desde que _murió_ supo que nunca jamás tendría una vida normal, supo que sus sueños no se harían realidad por más que quisiera, por más que luchara, ahora su nueva _vida_ era diferente. Tenía que incluso, alimentarse de forma diferente para poder _vivir_. Tenía que olvidarse de su vida diurna y vivir bajo la luz de la luna.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya habría pasado desde entonces? Dicen que los de su especie tienen buena memoria, pero a Kaito ya no le importa, no cuando se trataba de esa _vida_ , una donde relacionarse con humanos es imposible.

 _"Ellos sólo son comida, acéptalo de una vez"._

La voz de su _creador_ llega una vez más a su cabeza, ¿por qué nunca lo dejaba tranquilo? ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí incluso cuando no lo estaba? Kaito sabía la respuesta, pero la detestaba. Él lo era todo, pero a la vez nada.

 _"No te acerques, sólo te traerá problemas"._

Entonces, la voz de su _creación_ interrumpe, recordándole una vez más el error que cometió.

«Lo sé, no tienen porqué repetírmelo», piensa Kaito con enojo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo sabía, ¿por qué había terminado en esa situación?

Kaede Akamatsu era la mujer con la que se encontraba en aquel momento, una humana con la que se supone nunca debió relacionarse; pero ahora estaba allí, con ella acostada sobre la cama y él encima. La humana respiraba con dificultad, con sus ojos muy abiertos, y aunque no lo pareciera, Kaito también tenía miedo. No quería hacerle daño, no quería seguir provocándole miedo, sin embargo, ella no dejaba de temblar.

Y tenía sus razones para hacerlo, después de todo, Kaito era un vampiro.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente con una nueva historia de DR, completamente AU xD. Amo las historias sobrenaturales, especialmente si de vampiros se trata, ésta historia... posiblemente sea larga, o quizá no, quien sabe, en realidad tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y cada vez aparecen más, así que no tengo ni idea de que termine haciendo xD Bueno, espero les haya gustado éste prologo, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crìtica, será bien recibida siempre que sea bajo respeto.

¿Por qué decidí Kaito/Kaede? En realidad, si digo mis razones sería spoiler xD así que de momento diré que me encanta esa pareja, y sí, soy una multishipper que puede emparejar todo tipo de combinación entre Saihara, Kaede, Maki y Kaito xP

Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rating T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, posible yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor.

 **Aclaraciones** : «Pensamientos», _"voces del pasado"._

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I  
**

Tenerte sería perderte

* * *

Tomó el vaso de cristal lleno de Bourbon y lo llevó a su boca, sentado sobre una de las mesas con mejor ángulo de aquél humilde restaurante. Observa a la mujer que se encontraba en frente de él, y escucha la hermosa melodía que toca en el piano. Desde esa perspectiva, podía observar todo a la perfección, el movimiento suave y ágil de sus blancas manos, como el rubio cabello de la chica se movía sutilmente de un lado a otro, y aquella faceta de su rostro que lucía la felicidad que sentía en aquél momento, que hacía que Kaito sonriera.

Desde que llegó a esa ciudad, semanas atrás, nada le había llamado su atención, pero cuando descubrió ese lugar, no pudo evitar seguir visitándolo cada noche, era como si se tratase de un imán, aquélla chica lo llenaba de algo que hace tiempo había perdido. Lo llevaba hacia aquél sabor perdido del pasado. Lo hacía sentir humano una vez más.

Kaede Akamatsu era su nombre. Lo único que sabía de ella, además de que trabajaba allí por las noches tocando el piano, y tenía una amiga, rubia como ella, pero menos angelical, que a veces venía a visitarla. Sabía tan poco que quería conocerla. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Kaito tenía que mantener sus límites entre los humanos, el simple hecho de estar allí no debía permitírselo, porque tenerla sería perderla.

Una vez la chica termina de tocar, todos aplauden, incluido Kaito, por tal maravillosa actuación. Ella sonríe y el de hebras moradas se le queda mirando hipnotizado por aquélla luz y bondad. Podía _casi_ creer que se trataba de un ángel y no de una humana.

Salió del lugar, siendo a penas media noche, muy temprano para un vampiro, pero peligroso para alguien como Kaede. Por esa razón, él la seguía desde las sombras hasta su casa; y no, no se trataba de un acosador. Porque Kaito conocía muy bien el peligro que un humano podía encontrar a altas horas de la noche; ya que cada depredador nocturno buscaba sus presas, y ella no sería una de esas.

Era consciente de la cantidad de asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, Kaito sabía que varios de los de su especie no tenía control en ocultar sus fechorías, ya que, a fin de cuentas, en las noticias y autopsias siempre dirían que fue a causa de un ataque animal.

Por esa razón escoltaba a Kaede sin que ésta lo supiera.

. . .

Una vez Kaede llega a salvo, Kaito regresa a lo que podría llamarse como su _hogar_ , una de las mansiones alejadas de la ciudad. Tenía hambre, pero la idea de volver a tomar sangre humana le revolvía el estómago, por lo que soportaba así días, semanas, hasta que no aguantaba más e iba en búsqueda de comida. Aunque a veces recibía cierta ayuda para no matarlas en el proceso.

—Fuiste de nuevo a verla —adivinó Harukawa Maki, una de los vampiros con los que vivía, aquélla a la que transformó años atrás—. Te he dicho que te traerá problemas, nada bueno sale de estar con los humanos, imagina si **él** se entera —regañó la chica, si que tenía agallas para hablarle así a su creador, pero era eso lo que le agradaba de ella— ¿Al menos conseguiste algo de comida? —Preguntó. Mostrando preocupación.

—No, comí hace tres días, no lo necesitaré más por un tiempo —respondió agotado, mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se acostaba, Maki lo siguió con la mirada.

—Sabes que si no quieres beber sangre humana, puedes beber de mí... —le recordó, apareciendo a su lado—. No quiero que te desmayes y el sol salga contigo tirado...

—Estaré bien —Kaito le sonrió, mientras llevaba su mano hasta la cabeza de Maki, acariciándola como a un perrito, nota el rubor en sus mejillas, tiempo atrás, hubiese intentado matarlo, pero ahora era diferente. Era normal preocuparse por su creador, aunque para Kaito era algo distinto.

—¡Ah, que buena cena! —En ese momento, apareció el otro vampiro con el que Kaito compartía piso— ¿Oh? —El chico observó a Kaito y Maki en la sala— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó para luego lamer sus labios cubiertos de sangre. Usualmente, traía alguna compañera a casa, pero al parecer no pudo evitar matar a su víctima antes.

—Ouma, ¿dejaste a tu cena tirada en la calle? Recuerda que las noticias cada vez son más frecuentes —le respondió Maki, con cara de asesina.

—¿Acaso me crees tan vulgar? —le preguntó Kokichi Ouma simulando tristeza por lo que le dijo la vampira—. No, más bien la tiré al bosque —Respondió cambiando si faceta triste a una sonriente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Al menos así es más creíble que fue un ataque animal —mencionó burlesco. Kaito no habla, después de todo, Kokichi era un sádico que hacía la vida de los demás un infierno, incluyendo la de él—. Por lo que veo Kaito-chan no ha comido nada hoy tampoco —manifestó el pequeño vampiro.

—No lo necesito —le respondió fríamente, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Que odioso eres, y yo que te traje una linda chica —dijo simulando tristeza nuevamente, el vampiro era un experto para mentir.

—Ouma... —nombró Maki con cierta voz asesina, obviamente quería que parase, pero él no lo haría, Kaito lo conocía.

—¡Hey, ya puedes entrar! —llamó el chico regresando su sonrisa e ignorando por completo a Maki. En eso, una joven de cabellos rubios muy alegre entra a la habitación, Ouma la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él, claramente estaba hipnotizada— ¿Seguro que no lo necesitas? —preguntó mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica e inyectaba sus colmillos en el, un segundo después los aleja y deja que salga la sangre, la cual Kaito huele desde el sofá donde sigue acostado, no puede ignorarlo, abre sus ojos como platos y traga saliva nervioso.

Siempre lo hacía, cuando estaba lo suficientemente aburrido, buscaba formas de atormentarlo, ¿cómo podía preocuparse por alguien así? Y sin embargo, no podía ignorarlo, después de todo...

—Bebe —ordenó Kokichi.

...era su creador.

Kaito no esperó un segundo más antes de ir, a la velocidad que sólo un vampiro era capaz, hacia la humana, cambiando el color morado de sus ojos a un rojo vivo que lo hacían lucir como el vampiro que en efecto era, él clavó sus colmillos sobre su cuello y bebió.

Ella gritaba, pero el sabor de su sangre le impedía prestarle atención, bebió hasta la última gota de esta. Cuando observó el rostro de su víctima, notó que tenía cierto parecido a Kaede, no pudo evitar hacerlo sentir fatal, por lo que dejó el cuerpo sobre el piso y se alejó con cierto temor.

—¿Linda, no? La conseguí especialmente para ti —le dijo Kokichi mostrando una faceta de niño inocente, y su baja estatura sólo lo ayudaba a obtener tal efecto—. Se parece a esa chica, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, Kaede-chan! —manifestó con una sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró al ser sostenido por Kaito de su camisa, lo levantó hasta poder tener su rostro a la altura de la de él.

—¡Si le haces algo te juro que...!

—¿Me matarás? —interrumpió con una sonrisa malévola, Kaito se quedó en silencio—. Sabes que no puedes —manifestó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su rostro y acariciaba, provocando que Kaito temblase y frunciera el ceño mientras apretaba sus dientes con rabia, quería apartar su mirada de la de él, pero no podía—. Después de todo, soy tu creador, y yo tengo... todo de ti.

Kaito redujo su agarre hasta que bajó a su creador, quien, a pesar de ser mucho más bajo, tenía poder sobre él. Porque Ouma lo despojó de su alma, extinguió toda luz que alguna vez tuvo, lo arrastró hacia un corredor de locura, vacío su mirada.

—No te preocupes, no le haré nada —Prometió—. Será más divertido ver como te acercas a tu perdición —manifestó Ouma mirándolo con superioridad—; porque para un vampiro, amar humanos sólo los condena.

Sin decir nada, Momota da marcha atrás y deja a un sonriente Ouma y a una Maki preocupada en la sala, él se va a su habitación enojado consigo mismo, por no poder quitarle la razón a Ouma, quien lo convirtió en lo que era ahora. Kaito aún recuerda morir, recuerda el apagarse cruel y doloroso de todo lo que era humano en él, cuando nació en la noche como vampiro, lo oscura e infinita que era. Recuerda el poder, la soledad, los cuerpos de cada una de las personas a quienes mató. Recuerda el placer, la culpa, la insípida satisfacción, el sabor de la sangre, el horror de sus víctimas y el suyo propio. La manera en la que Ouma Kokichi lo arrastró a la más temible oscuridad y lo volvió suyo, de muchas más formas que sólo lo hacían querer acabar con su vida.

Pero entonces recuerda cuando encontró a Kaede, cuando la miró y volvió a sentir, como ahora siente que vuelve a vivir.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Otro capítulo seguido, aprovechando mi tiempo e inspiración, más cosas de la vida de Kaito han sido descubiertas, además de la existencia de otros vampiros. Las cosas poco a poco se volverán más problemáticas y dramáticas :P Y sí, digamos que cada personaje tendrá un pasado algo extenso que se irá explicando a medida vaya escribiendo los capítulos.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, posible yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor.

 **Aclaraciones** : «Pensamientos», _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II  
**

El peligro está cerca

* * *

Se encontraba en los pasillos de su antigua escuela, no se equivocaba, tras tantos años asistiendo a la misma, podía reconocer cada detalle, como uno de los casilleros rotos producto de un fuerte golpe de uno de sus compañeros, las risas y comentarios que hacían, tanto buenos como malos, de los demás. Pero ahora estaba solamente ella en la oscuridad de la noche, no sabía porque estaba allí, pero no se quedaría allí para siempre, por lo que decidió seguir su camino tras el largo pasillo.

Es entonces cuando escuchó un portazo que la hizo saltar del miedo.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica tembló, pero siguió caminando sigilosamente, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Se detuvo nuevamente cuando escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre repetidas veces.

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede..."

Una y otra vez, cada vez podía sentirlo más cerca, por alguna razón, Kaede no podía moverse de ése lugar, temblaba y presionaba con fuerza su pecho, hasta que sintió como alguien tomó sus hombros por detrás y le susurraba al oído su nombre.

—Kaede.

Sorprendida, Kaede se sobresaltó, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una cafetería junto a su amiga Miu Iruma.

—Lo siento, no he dormido bien últimamente —se excusó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Te empezaré a llamar Kaeidiot o Bakamatsu nuevamente si sigues así de torpe —manifestó la de ojos azules, señalándola con algo de molestia.

—N-no, no hay necesidad de eso —le respondió Kaede nerviosa, ya que después de tantos años, Miu por fin había aceptado llamarla por su nombre, ya que la chica tenía la mala costumbre de insultar a todas las personas con las que se encontraba. En realidad, a muchos les sorprendió que se hayan vuelto muy amigas en la preparatoria, incluido su mejor amigo.

Pero ya había pasado muchos años después de eso, ambas eran mujeres adultas e independientes, Kaede daba clases de música en una primaria, siempre, desde pequeña había sido su gran talento el tocar el piano, y era lo que amaba hacer. Además, por las noches dedicaba su tiempo para tocar en un restaurante. Ella disfrutaba enseñando y haciendo felices a las personas con su música, lo era todo para ella.

—¡Oh, ya se me hace tarde, debo ir al restaurante! —Exclamó Kaede tras ver la hora en el reloj de pared que se encontraba en aquélla cafetería.

—La vida adulta es un asco, vivimos ocupados todo el tiempo —se quejó su amiga de busto exuberante y que no le apenaba demostrar en su escote.

—Pero hacemos lo que nos gusta al menos, ¿no? —le respondió Kaede mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Ah, sí... —le dio la razón desviando su mirada con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas que hizo a Kaede sonreír.

. . .

Salió apurada del lugar, por cuanto tenía que estar antes de las 8 en el restaurante, faltaba media hora, por lo que calculaba, llegaría justo a tiempo. Debería asustarle caminar sola en horas de la noche, después de todo, los asesinatos eran cada vez más frecuentes, su mejor amigo siempre se encargaba de recordárselo. No le gustaba parecer paranoica, pero a veces pensaba que era seguida por alguien, y aceleraba su paso. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió su teléfono celular repicar, Kaede lo sacó de su bolso y observó el nombre de la persona quien llamaba, sonrió al ver quien era.

—Hola, Saihara-kun —Le impresionaba que, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y la confianza que le tenía, seguía llamándolo por su apellido, e igualmente le pasaba a él—. Estoy bien, voy de camino al restaurante —le respondió mientras seguía caminando un poco más despacio—. Oh, no te preocupes, sé que estás ocupado. Miu si se quejó por un buen rato, pero sabes como es ella —le dijo en tono bromista—. Sí, será para otra ocasión —afirmó—. Hablamos luego —tras despedirse, colgó la llamada y siguió su camino. Miu solía preguntarle la razón de ir a trabajar tan lejos, su razón era simple, porque quería hacerlo, le nacía del corazón.

El lugar era un humilde restaurante, el cual no pagaba tan bien como Kaede podría cobrar en otros lugares, pero por esa razón lo hacía. Sabía que ningún otro pianista aceptaría tal precio, ella lo hacía de corazón para hacer felices a las personas que allí iban. Le gusta ver a los viejos clientes, conocía el nombre de todos ellos, la pareja conformada por un chico albino y otro cabello marrón que venía cada miércoles, el grupo de amigas solían venir una o dos veces al mes, la periodista que iba tres veces a la semana, la chica pelinegro de los domingos, entre otros con quienes Kaede ha podido conversar al menos por un rato; y le complacía ver que hacía felices también a los nuevos clientes. Kaede lo notaba todo, cada sentimiento que lograba cuando ella expresaba los suyos tocando.

Y últimamente había uno más intenso que todos los demás.

Se trataba de uno de los cientes nuevos, que, a pesar de que iba todas las noches, no parecía querer socializar con los demás. El mismo solía desaparecer en un parpadear de ojos cada vez que Kaede terminaba de tocar. Ella lo notaba, el sentimiento que llegaba a esa persona era grande, su mirada iba más allá que solo mirar, hacía más que escuchar, y por alguna razón siente una extraña curiosidad de conocerlo, y se desilusiona cada vez que no lo consigue. Pero siempre se animaba al pensar que habría otra noche más.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de dos sujetos desconocidos, quienes no querían darle el paso.

—¿Ibas a algún lado preciosa? —Preguntó uno de ellos, Kaede enseguida sintió miedo de esos sujetos que parecían haber bebido de más.

Dio pasos atrás para huir, pero entonces tropezó con otro sujeto, que, al voltear, pudo notar su terrorífica sonrisa, no podía ver nada más que eso. Los tres la sostuvieron y llevaron al callejón, Kaede, por mucho que gritó no fue oída por nadie, cuando uno de ellos tapó su boca con un pañuelo, y otro le toqueteaba las piernas, sintió que todo estaba perdido. Cerró sus ojos, derramando lágrimas, en un último intento de suplica.

Entonces escuchó un golpe. Abrió sus ojos mientras uno tras otro golpe seguían escuchándose, pudo ver a los tres sujetos intentando luchar con un solo hombre que acababa de aparecer, su salvador, le parecía familiar, sin embargo no podía reconocerlo por la oscuridad, no veía nada más que sombras, no pasó mucho cuando Kaede se desmayó.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hello~ sigo inspirada así que a aprovechar, (y yo teniendo tantos fics que continuar uwu), bueno, éste ha sido el comienzo del punto de vista de Kaede, espero les haya gustado.


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, situaciones sadomaso, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, posible yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor.

 **Aclaraciones** : «Pensamientos», _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

¿Qué eres tú?

* * *

Al salir de la tienda, Miu vio su reloj que daba las 8 de la noche «Kaede ya debió de haber llegado al restaurante», pensó mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a casa y recordaba aquéllos días en que siempre salía junto a Kaede, Saihara y aquél chico que no quería recordar. Aunque no siempre había sido así. Al empezar la preparatoria, Miu era una persona pedante que alejaba a todos por su mala manera de hablar; sin embargo, Kaede siempre insistió en querer ser su amiga, hasta que lo logró.

Kaede ocupaba un lugar enorme en el corazón de Miu, aunque no lo admitiese tan a menudo, y tampoco demostrase tanto afecto como lo hacía Kaede. Pero le alegraba saber que podía contar con ella, a pesar de sus hábitos extraños. Saihara era el mejor amigo que Kaede, y sí, también era un amigo cercano a Miu, pero las veces que ha estado a solas con él, teniendo una conversación, eran contadas.

La apuesta rubia se paró para esperar su turno de cruzar, y mientras mira hacia al frente, logra percatarse que alguien la estaba mirando. Por alguna razón, empezó a sentir nervios, de esos que te dejan sin poder moverte, a pesar de que sientes el corazón latiendo fuerte y rápidamente. Sentía como si aquéllos atrayentes ojos morados la vieran tan dentro que desgarraban los ropajes de su alma. Miu no era del tipo de persona que se pondría a pensar cosas tan profundas, pero si tenía que definir lo que sentía, así era. Lo último que pudo ver, es como sonreía antes de un carro pasar y perderlo completamente de vista.

«Mi imaginación, tiene que ser eso», se convenció, porque nunca antes había sentido tal atracción. Sin importar lo mucho que dijese que los chicos se mueren por ella, en realidad se morían por tocar sus tetas, pero por el simple hecho de ser como era ella, ni se acercaban. Pudo notarlo, una vez más, cuando compró en la tienda, el cajero no paraba de ver su escote. Pero nada que un _"¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche viéndome las tetas o a darme la cuenta?"_ no pudiera arreglar.

No era de ocultar, que Miu amaba su cuerpo y a sí misma, podía proclamarse a viva voz como la más fascinante mujer que jamás haya existido, así todos dijesen lo contrario, intentaba mantener su ánimo en alto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella misma.

Suspiró para luego continuar su camino una vez el semáforo le indicó que podía pasar. No puede esperar para comprarse aquél vehículo que tanto anhelaba, y poder juguetear con el con uno de los pocos amigos que hizo en la universidad, ella estaba apenas comenzando y él terminando la carrera, pero su interés por la mecánica los hizo relacionarse rápidamente. Aunque ahora que se había casado y tenido una hija, no sabía mucho de él.

«Las personas vienen y se van» Miu no pudo evitar ponerse triste tras aquél pensamiento; nunca sabía cuando alguien nuevo llegaría, y cuando los viejos se irían. Como aquélla persona que no quería recordar. Esa era la razón principal de que, en un principio, no quería hacer amigos.

El miedo de perderlos después.

Entonces, de pronto sintió como si alguien la siguiese, la rubia volteó pero no había nadie, pensó en su imaginación jugando con ella nuevamente, pero eso no evitó que siguiera mirando hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia su departamento. Una vez llegó, buscó las llaves para entrar, ya que los vecinos se ocupaban de mantener la puerta cerrada por los recurrentes asesinatos. Cuando encontró las llaves, las mismas se cayeron al suelo, molesta por su descuido, se arrodilla para levantarlas, cuando las toma, siente que alguien pasó al lado suyo, por lo que voltea, y al ver que no era nadie, Miu decidió que dejaría de inventar con su teléfono móvil y dormiría temprano.

Volteó para abrir su departamento, cuando se encuentra con alguien en frente suyo que la hace gritar levemente, entonces se da cuenta, que era aquél joven que la estaba mirando al otro lado de la calle minutos atrás. Miu llevó sus manos hasta su pecho, del susto sintió como si se le hubiese ido la respiración.

El chico la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, era más bajo que ella, pero por alguna razón, el simple hecho de mirarla la hacía sentir tan extraña, _atraída_.

—Perdón, no planeaba asustarte —dijo el chico, con un toque de falsa inocencia, y sin dejar de sonreír.

«¿Era él quien me seguía o sólo ha sido casualidad?» pensó Miu—. Ah, no, está bien —respondió dejando atrás esas locas ideas—. Pensé que alguien me seguía y apareces de repente, y... —la rubia intentaba hablar mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de su cabello, nerviosa.

—Te vi en la otra calle —admitió el desconocido—. Iba para otro lugar cuando te vi aquí —explicó—. Espero no molestar —le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, como si supiera que no le molestaba para nada.

Miu se maldijo a sí misma en aquél momento, ¿por qué no podía actuar como siempre lo hacía? ¿Por qué no insultarlo y alejarlo? ¿Por qué seguirle el juego cuando sabía a donde iba todo eso?

—N-no molestas —dijo con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, por muy romántico que sonase, Miu no creía en el amor a primera vista, aquello sólo era atracción, una muy, muy fuerte; por eso decidió seguir aquel juego—. Soy Miu Iruma —se presentó.

—Kokichi Ouma —amplió su sonrisa— ¿me invitarás a pasar a tu departamento? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Sí... —no le importaba caer, por esa vez, con aquél chico llamado Kokichi que acababa de conocer, era la primera vez que sentía tal deseo, más allá de lo que ella podía decir de sí misma.

. . .

Los gemidos inundaban el departamento, los zapatos en la entrada, la ropa tirada por cada lugar por el que pasaban hasta llegar a la habitación de Miu. Ya estando en la cama, ambos se encontraban en sólo ropa interior, la chica jamás pensó que alguien la hiciera sentir tan bien, aquél joven parecía tan experto, como si ya conociese cada parte de su piel que debía besar, cada parte que debía tocar.

Acostada sobre la cama, Ouma besaba su estomago, subiendo poco a poco hacia ella, quien, curvó su espalda como respuesta positiva mientras gemía y de la excitación solía soltar una que otra grosería y maldición. Cuando llegó a ella y se miraron fijamente, pudo notar como sus ojos se volvían rojos, Miu no logró comprenderlo, ni siquiera cuando dejó relucir sus afilados colmillos y los incrustó sobre su cuello. Habría sido una reacción normal el gritar de terror, pero al contrario, Miu sólo sintió más placer, demostrándolo con los gemidos que emitía.

El chico se separó de repente, parecía sorprendido.

—Eres virgen —no, no era una pregunta, Kokichi ya lo había afirmado.

—No lo soy, me entrego a cualquier hombre que me interese —le respondió Miu, sin importar lo zorra que sonó, ella no le daría el placer de hacerlo creer que es el primero con el que _desea_ acostarse.

—El sabor de tu sangre no me engaña —manifestó mientras se lamía los labios, parecía disfrutar de su sabor, lo que sorprendió a Miu pero no la hizo sentir, ni por un momento, menos excitada—. Una virgen en estos tiempos es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, me gané el premio mayor —señaló sonriendo complacido—. Aunque quien diría que estaría oculta tras esos ropajes de puta —bromeó.

—No... no lo entiendo —dijo Miu mientras respiraba con dificultad, con sus mejillas rojas.

¿Cómo podía saber su secreto? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Kaede. Lo único que podía decir con seguridad es que Ouma no era como los demás, lo supo desde que sus miradas se cruzaron. Lo que hizo, no era humano. Pero si no era humano ¿qué era Kokichi Ouma?

—Otra cosa que me sorprende, es que una virgen como tú pueda excitarse más al ser mordida sin ser hipnotizada —dijo Ouma, ignorando el comentario de Miu—. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú —admitió—. Siéntete orgullosa, has captado la atención suficiente de un vampiro.

—¿Va-vampiro? —No podía creerlo, a pesar de lo que vio, de lo que le acababa de hacerle, no podía simplemente aceptar que los vampiros eran reales. No, ella no creía en eso, sin embargo, no encontraba otra explicación, tampoco es que estaba del todo concentrada como para pensarlo. Iruma gimió al sentir la lengua del recién declarado como vampiro sobre el lugar donde la mordió, saboreando la sangre que se había quedando goteando. Entonces empezó a besarle hasta llegar a su pecho, donde no esperó ni dos segundos en introducir sus colmillos, Miu gimió de placer que le producía aquél _dolor_. Abrazó con fuerza a Ouma, una de sus manos estaba sobre su cabeza invitándolo a seguir con ello.

Si ha de morir, no le importaba que fuese de esa manera.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Llegué con otro capítulo! ¿qué? ¿esperaban saber más de Kaede? En realidad, estaba escribiendo ése capítulo (ya casi lo terminaba) cuando se me ocurrió mejor introducir éste, así que lo escribí lol Bueno, mientras Kaede es atacada, esto pasa con Miu jo! Ya le tocaba su parte en la historia uwu Pero no se preocupen, ya agregaré más sobre Kaede ;3 Y vaya sorpresa yo agregando Irouma jaja. Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, y sí, nuevamente dejé el suspenso porque me encanta 7w7

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, posible yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor.

 **Aclaraciones** : »Pensamientos«, _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV  
**

Tu aroma me condena

* * *

El vampiro, considerado como uno de los mitos más extendidos del mundo, cuentan las leyendas que se tratan de criaturas devoradoras de niños, muertos condenados a vagar sobre la tierra y dispuestos a llevarse a los vivos con ellos, o monstruos deformes hambrientos de ganado. Sin embargo, a pesar de adoptar diferentes formas en cada folclore, siempre tienen un fin en común: La fascinación por la sangre, por aquél líquido que proporciona vida a los humanos.

Sus orígenes son casi tan desconocidos como el de los humanos, algunas leyendas están basadas en que ya eran de origen monstruosa, posteriormente comenzó a asociarse con los humanos, donde muertos han sido transformados en una entidad inmortal, regresando para beber la sangre de los mortales para subsistir.

Sólo pueden salir de noche, pues la luz del sol los reduce a cenizas. Para acabar con ellos, dicen las leyendas que clavando una estaca de madera en el corazón, cortando su cabeza, o despedazarlos. El ajo o el agua bendita, u objetos sagrados como las cruces pueden debilitarlos. Sin embargo, no había nada certero. La mayoría de los vampiros se reían de las historias de terror que podían crear los humanos, eran tan imaginativos que los llenaban de entretenimientos, pasando a ser algo más que sólo comida, porque los humanos (en su mayoría), no creían en ellos, sin embargo eso no les impedía seguir creando cualquier tipo de historias acerca de ellos.

Pero algo muy cierto, es que físicamente, los vampiros lucen como humanos, pero dotados con una especial belleza, lo que les facilita engañar y atraer a sus víctimas, con sus afilados colmillos que desgarran con facilidad la piel de sus víctimas para poder beber de ellas.

Por eso, el romance entre un vampiro y un humano estaba destinado a fracasar...

. . .

—Oye, despierta —manifestó inquieto mientras movía un poco a Kaede, quien, minutos atrás, había sido atacada por tres hombres, pero él había estado allí para protegerla. No habían sido vampiros para su suerte, sino habría sido muy difícil vencerlos solo. Después de todo, Kaito Momota no era un vampiro tan fuerte, debido a que era de los que no bebían sangre humana tan a menudo, incluso, a veces cazaba animales en el bosque para alimentarse de su sangre, pero no era suficiente, no se comparaba con la fuerza que le ofrecía la sangre humana, cuyo olor lo descontrolaba, no podía soportarlo, lo quería todo para él, por eso evitaba cualquier contacto cercano con los humanos, para suprimir aquéllos deseos malditos de una criatura tan peligrosa como él. Y aún así, ahí se encontraba, al lado de una humana que había salvado y llevado a un sitio más seguro.

Mientras estaba en sus brazos, podía oler su piel, tan cerca de aquél olor que lo condenaba, Kaito no deseaba adentrarse ante aquél sendero sin retorno, pero estaba en su naturaleza el anhelar la dulce y hermosa sangre humana. Pero no lo haría, mucho menos a ella.

Ahora se encontraban en un parque, Kaito la había sentado sobre uno de los bancos e intentaba despertarla moviéndola suavemente. Se calmó cuando la joven por fin empezó a abrir sus ojos, y como era de esperarse, Kaede lucía confundida.

—Tú eres... —dijo lentamente, aún saliendo de su breve inconsciencia— ¿eh? —la chica observó como Kaito aún tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —exclamó mientras quitaba sus manos y se alejaba un poco—. No me di cuenta —dijo apenado y sin cruzar su mirada con la de ella, se sorprendió un poco cuando la escuchó reír, logrando que la viera de nuevo, lucía tan hermosa.

—Eres gracioso —le dijo después de reír, mirándolo a los ojos, por un segundo, Kaito sintió como si estuviese en otro mundo, el de su mirada. Pero entonces Kaito nuevamente desvió su mirada a otro lado—. Tú eres el chico que siempre va al restaurante —reconoció, aunque Kaito se sentía feliz por eso, su objetivo nunca fue llamar su atención—. Gracias, me has salvado —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, sólo hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría... —se excusó con la palabra persona, a sabiendas de lo que en realidad era, un monstruo.

—Pues, aún así es curioso que de todas las personas, hayas sido tú —Kaito sentía la mirada de ella sobre él, sin embargo, la evitaba.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —informó mientras se paraba del banco, en realidad, esa conversación no tendría que estar pasando, por eso, debía huir, Kaede no debía acercarse más, sin embargo...

—¡Espera! —Kaito se detuvo al escuchar su voz y se giró para verla—. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre...

—Kaito Momota —respondió tras pensarlo por dos segundos. Aunque se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kaede Akamatsu —se presentó a pesar de que Kaito lo sabía, todos los que iban a aquel restaurante lo sabían.

—Kaede... —repitió, como muchas otras noches, y en sus sueños diurnos. Entonces se dio cuenta, que lo había dicho inconscientemente, ya que Kaede lucía sorprendida— ¡Ah, lo siento!

—No tienes porque disculparte, no muchas personas me llaman por mi nombre, pero no me molesta que lo hagas —le dijo tras una leve risa angelical—. Pero entonces yo podré llamarte Kaito —decidió. El nombrado asintió levemente— ¿Irás al restaurante? —al vampiro le sorprendió esa pregunta—. Yo iba para allá cuando esos tres sujetos me atacaron —manifestó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, Kaito podía percibir el miedo que emanaba, haciéndolo maldecir, en su mente, a aquéllos tres miserables humanos que ya no existían en ese mundo, y se ocupó de que no existieran en el suyo, no se le era problema deshacerse de escorias como esas, él no era un santo, y aunque lo intentase no podía serlo—. Podemos ir juntos —invitó la humana.

Kaito sabía que estaba mal, podía dar marcha atrás, podía usar su hipnosis, aprovechando que la sangre humana le había dado más fuerza, para hacerla olvidar que esos tres hombres la atacaron, y que lo había conocido. Pero no quería hacerle eso a ella, sería muy injusto, y también le preocupaba el miedo que desprendía Kaede y que luchaba por ocultar, él no podía simplemente dejarla sola después de ese ataque.

. . .

—¡Señorita Akamatsu, explique por qué ha llegado una hora y diecisiete minutos tarde! —Exclamó el dueño del restaurante y a la vez cocinero principal, aunque prefería que le llamasen chef, un señor de baja estatura que no pasaba de los 30.

—Lo siento, es que fui atacada por tres sujetos y... Kaito me salvó —dijo Kaede mientras señalaba al de cabellos morados.

—Así es —apoyó la declaración de la humana, no quería que se metiera en problemas por algo que no había sido su culpa.

—Uhm... así que atacada por tres sujetos —señaló el chef mientras colocaba su mano sobre su barbilla pensativo, mirando a Kaede de arriba hacia abajo, por alguna razón a Kaito le dieron ganas de patearlo—. No es de sorprender con tanta belleza exótica caminando sola por las oscuras calles... —dijo con cierta voz irritante para el vampiro, conocía esa mirada lujuriosa, era más enano que Ouma, e incluso podía llegar a decir que era más molesto.

—Akamatsu-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —Interrumpió la mesera preocupada.

—Oh, sí, estoy bien Toujo-san, no quiero pensar que hubiese pasado si Kaito no hubiese aparecido —respondió, haciendo que la mesera suspirara aliviada, la misma lucía como una joven hermosa y madura.

—Bien, bien, ya todo el escándalo pasó, a trabajar —ordenó el jefe a los demás trabajadores, quienes enseguida acataron y siguieron con sus actividades— Ah, señorita Akamatsu, si está indispuesta, puede tomarse el día —le dijo antes de irse a seguir cocinando.

—Tiene razón, si no puede, debería irse... —aconsejó la mesera Toujo aún mostrando preocupación.

—No, es decir, ya estoy aquí, tocar el piano para ustedes me tranquilizaría —alegó con una sonrisa—. Ah, él es Kaito Momota, quien me salvó —presentó, la mesera Toujo ya tenía rato mirándolo curiosa.

—Es un placer, Kirumi Toujo a su servicio —se presentó con elegancia, a lo que Kaito correspondió—. Usted es el que siempre pide Bourbon —detalló con una sonrisa.

—Sí, desde hace unas semanas empezó a venir, pero siempre se iba a penas terminaba de tocar —manifestó Kaede, el vampiro no sabía ni que decir, admitía que no había hecho lo suficiente para no llamar la atención, es decir, desde el principio, Kaito siempre se sentaba muy a la vista de cualquiera, sólo para verla tocar—. Hoy tocaré algo muy especial para ti, para darte las gracias por lo de hoy —le dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que Kaito se sonrojase un poco—. Ah, y no te vayas después de que toque esta vez —le dijo reprochante, el vampiro sólo pudo prometer que no lo haría con una sonrisa al ver como Kaede infló sus mejillas tras decirle aquéllo.

Tras esas palabras, el vampiro se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, el cual siempre tenía la suerte de encontrar vacío, Toujo le trajo su tan especial Bourbon, el cual, empezó a beber despacio mientras Kaede se alistaba para empezar a tocar. Cuando llegó, con aquél hermoso vestido morado que hizo que Kaito se le quedara mirando embobado, primeramente se disculpó por la tardanza y luego se dirigió hacia el piano y empezó a tocar, una melodía que llenaba el corazón de Kaito, podía sentir como el mismo empezaba a latir, y eso, aunque fuera poco para un humano, para un vampiro era algo inigualable, porque sentía como si estuviesen vivos una vez más. Ya de por sí, Kaede lograba sentir a Kaito una variedad de sentimientos que pensó había perdido.

La delicadeza y dedicación con la que Kaede tocaba, hacían que Kaito se trasladara a otro mundo, en dónde sólo estaban ellos dos, podía sentir como si estuviese en el espacio que alguna vez deseó conocer con todas sus fuerzas, sentía las estrellas sobre ellos. Sí, aquélla melodía, lo devolvió a aquéllos momentos en que era un joven soñador, un joven decidido a hacer sus sueños realidad.

. . .

—¿Qué te pareció? —le preguntó Kaede una vez terminó su espectáculo.

—Eres tan talentosa —alagó con sinceridad—. Nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar como tú —admitió, logrando ver como las mejillas de Kaede se tornaban un poco rojas.

—Me alegra hacer que mi publico sonría cuando toco el piano, es algo muy importante para mí —declaró la chica, Kaito jamás había visto tanta bondad en los años que lleva viviendo, y tenía miedo de que cualquiera pudiera arrastrarla hasta la oscuridad, como hicieron con él—. Ésta pieza transmite sentimientos importantes, que te hacen ser feliz —explicó la humana con una sonrisa cálida, entonces tomó la mano de Kaito, tomándolo por sorpresa, sintió como la sangre que aún corría por su sistema iba hacia su corazón y lo hacía latir con más fuerza—. Espero haber llegado a tu corazón con ésta melodía, aunque no creo que sea suficiente para agradecer lo que has hecho hoy por mí.

—Lo es, créeme —le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que Kaede ampliase más la suya, aún sentía su cálida mano sobre la suya, que no estaba tan fría por el sentimiento que le transmitió en aquél momento.

Su corazón aún latiendo sólo podía indicarle una cosa, algo de lo que era consciente desde la primera vez que la vio, que la escuchó tocar, pero nunca tuvo el valor de admitirlo.

Se había enamorado de Kaede, su luz, su esperanza, la luna de su vida, su perdición.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola, a pesar de que tenía el capítulo casi listo, me tardé un poco más de lo esperado, es que terminé agregando otras cosas, quitando, y así. En los primeros párrafos, explico más o menos lo que es un vampiro, veanlo como una la acumulación de todas esas leyendas, sin embargo, a medida vaya escribiendo se descubrirá lo que es y lo que no de todo lo que coloqué al inicio. Por ejemplo, no hablé de la hipnosis al principio, sin embargo Kaito piensa en hipnotizar a Kaede para olvidar lo que pasó, para mí, es un poder que tienen los vampiros, pero no siempre funciona, si no se bebe sangre humana, o en otros casos que después explicaré.

Ah, y si lo han notado, si he agregado varios cameos, en éste fue el de Teruteru, me pareció gracioso hacerlo jefe del restaurante, posiblemente ponga más personajes en el futuro pero como extras owo.

Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, ya por fin hay interacción entre la pareja principal xD advierto, me siento inspirada, pero ésta vez no sé cuanto tarde para el siguiente capítulo :3 Bueno espero nos leamos luego.


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, posible yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

 **Aclaraciones** : »Pensamientos«, _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V  
**

El lamento abatido de tu amor

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la luz de la luna llena. Era tan brillante que ni las nubes que lograban tapar las estrellas podían con ella; y por alguna razón sintió como le daba más fuerza para poder levantarse. Poco apoco, empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado, su familia había sido asesinada por unos meros delincuentes del pueblo, y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos. Su madre, tan amable y humilde, lo encerró en el sótano secreto que tenían, le dijo que no saliera, y él, tan obediente, no hizo caso omiso a su orden.

Una fuerte furia recorrió en él cuando recordó los gritos de sus hermanas y madre siendo abusadas por aquéllos hombres, y como a la final todo acabó en un infinito silencio. Tenía tanto miedo de salir, porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Sin embargo, se armó de valor para hacerlo, maldiciéndose por dentro por lo débil que era. Ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna era tan brillante que pudo ver los cuerpos de sus dos hermanas y madre tumbados en el suelo, sin vida, cubiertas por un gran charco de sangre.

La desesperación no tardó en llegar, el grito no se hizo esperar. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, el dolor que sentía, el amor que jamás recuperaría, sintió que no tenía otro propósito para vivir, por eso, tomó el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo, decidido a acabar con su vida...

Entonces, fue cuando **ella** llegó, como si hubiese escuchado sus ruegos desde la penumbra.

—¿Qué reacción tan débil es esa? —El chico se giró hacia la entrada, que los ladrones dejaron abierta, encontrándose, con una mujer envuelta de una peculiar belleza, sus ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, con una sonrisa que podía simular lo que sea, menos inocencia, un fuerte misterio despedía de ella, y aún así, le sorprendió que no se asustase por los cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kokichi Ouma —le respondió, temeroso. No sabía los propósitos de aquélla extraña mujer, pero le intimidaba lo suficiente como para no preguntarle. Ella se acercó a Ouma, quien yacía sentado sobre el piso, y se arrodilló.

—Kokichi Ouma... —repitió, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su rostro. Ouma pudo sentir el frío que la misma emanaba, haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco. Jamás había sentido algo tan tétrico en su vida que lo hizo entumecerse—. Dime, ¿enserio quieres acabar con tu vida? ¿no quieres tomar venganza? —Interrogó con mirada clavada sobre la suya, sintió como si pudiese ver dentro de él, le incomodaba pero también le atraía.

—Soy muy débil, no podría... hacer nada —apenas pudo lograr articular sutilmente.

—Yo podría darte el poder que necesitas para destruirlos —sedujo, con una suave pero oscura voz. La mujer bajó su mano hasta su barbilla, alzando su rostro, pudiendo sentir sus largas uñas—. Pero para eso, debo despojarte de tu alma —explicó. Ouma lo supo desde el principio, aquélla mujer no vino a salvarlo, su aura era tan maligna y seductora que sólo podía tratarse del demonio. Aquél que venía en los momentos de mayor debilidad, para que cometieras actos atroces—. Dime: ¿aceptas? —Preguntó, y aunque lo mejor era rechazarla, alejarse, él ya había sido tentado a arrastrarse a la oscuridad.

—Acepto —le dijo mirándola a los ojos con determinación, Ouma no podía dejar a esos bandidos salirse con la suya después de todo lo que hicieron, de todo lo que le arrebataron...

La hermosa mujer sonrió ampliamente, Ouma pudo notar como lucía unos afilados colmillos y sus ojos se volvían rojos, ella se mordió el labio de donde salió un hilo de sangre, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando juntó sus labios cubiertos de sangre con los suyos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿era ese el verdadero procedimiento para quitar el alma de una persona? ¿o era sólo una mujer loca jugando a ser el demonio?

Pero supo que era real cuando sintió como aquél líquido rojizo se iba por su seca garganta, el ardor del mismo lo hizo saber exactamente en que parte de su sistema iba. Pronto Ouma se encontraba tirado en el piso, retorciéndose de inexplicable dolor. Aquello lo estaba quemando, matando.

—¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué eres? —le preguntó, mientras la miraba desde arriba.

—Junko Enoshima, y soy una vampira —le respondió, para luego lamer los rastros de sangre que quedaban en sus labios. Lo último que vio antes de que todo se apagase.

. . .

Se colocó la camisa que había dejado en el medio del pasillo del departamento de Miu Iruma, su nuevo platillo favorito. Aún sentía el delicioso sabor de su sangre, no había nada mejor que una virgen para que un vampiro se alimente. Sin embargo, al pasar de los años, las mismas se habían ido escaseando. Por lo que, a pesar de que quedó con ganas, no la tomó, ni mucho menos la mató.

Regresó a la habitación, donde la humana dormía plácidamente, pues se había desmayado poco después de que succionara su sangre. Observó las marcas que dejó en su blanco cuello y pecho, lucían tan hermosas que no pudo evitar sonreír. Había dejado en claro que ahora le pertenecía, y si otro se atrevía a tocarla, lo mataría.

Se quedó mirándola detalladamente, cuando notó sus rubios cabellos alborotados, no pudo evitar pensar en su creadora, Junko Enoshima; que si bien, ya estaba muerta, había dejado una marca en él que jamás olvidaría; era como una maldición que le había estado siguiendo al pasar de los largos años.

La odiaba, no por hacerlo lo que era, sino porque después de haberlo ayudado a cobrar su venganza, de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, de hacerlo conocer el placer, después de llenar, aunque sea un poco, el vacío que sentía, muere con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que el verdugo cortó su cabeza; no importándole morir, no importándole dejarlo solo, una vez más.

Y no fue la última vez que Ouma sufrió una perdida, aún recordaba la sonrisa de sus hermanas mayores mientras jugaban a las bodas, porque su sueño siempre había sido llegar a ese momento, la amabilidad de su madre siempre que Ouma se lesionaba, y es que, solía ser un niño muy torpe, y recordaba como todo, rápidamente se borraba en frente de sus ojos. Entonces, cuando Junko lo convirtió, pudo vengarse de aquéllos hombres que le arrebataron todo lo que amaba, porque sólo vinieron a robarles, pero como no consiguieron nada de valor, abusaron de ellas y luego las mataron.

Logró localizarlos, y uno por uno fueron torturados y asesinados por él mismo. Junko sólo estaba detrás de él, sonriendo. Observando como Kokichi era arrastrado a la **desesperación** , aquélla oscuridad de la que ella siempre hablaba con **amor**. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, sabía que su creadora estaba mal de la cabeza, nadie más que ella podía hacer lo que ella alguna vez hizo, ella manipulaba cada uno de los hilos como si se tratase de su propio espectáculo, hasta ese mismo día, Ouma seguía sintiéndose bajo su influencia, a pesar de que ya no existía un _vínculo_.

Miu era diferente. A pesar de tener ciertos rasgos que le recordaban a su creadora, su personalidad le hacía derrumbar teorías estúpidas como la reencarnación (además, los senos de Miu eran mucho más grandes). La humana era fácil de manipular, Ouma no tenía la necesidad de usar su hipnosis en ella, aunque claro, sólo para asegurarse, la hipnotizó para que no dijera nada sobre su existencia, a nadie.

Casi inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició, a la vez que quitó uno de los mechones de cabello que le tapaban. No supo por qué lo hizo cuando no le importaba en lo absoluto aquélla mujer, sólo su sangre era lo que lo mantenía interesado. Frunció el ceño mientras recordó como gemía al ser mordida por él, su rareza otra cosa que llamaba su atención, pero Ouma no sentía nada más que eso por ella. Era su comida, su entretenimiento.

Se fue de allí desde la ventana del tercer piso donde vivía la humana, siendo las tres de la mañana, dejándole muy en claro a Miu que volvería por más; y a pesar de que faltaban varias horas para el amanecer, decidió irse a casa, una de las mansiones que adquirió años atrás y fue remodelando, nada difícil para un vampiro hipnotizar humanos que lo hicieran por él.

En su camino a casa, recordó también como terminó convirtiendo, al pasar de los años, a varios chicos que fueron abandonados o perdieron a sus familias, otros simplemente huyendo y dedicándose a robar para poder sobrevivir. Ouma había visto algo en ellos que lo hizo empatizar rápidamente. Él era su líder, un grupo de diez vampiros que solían dar espectáculos nocturnos, atrayendo una que otra víctima para comer. Kokichi pudo sentir, como su mundo era menos solitario.

Pero la felicidad no duraba para siempre, y como inmortal, tenía que aceptarlo.

Eran recuerdos que lo atormentaban, y es por eso que decidió apagar aquello que lo hacía sentir, los vampiros lo llamaban _humanidad_ , y cuando lo _apagaban_ no les importaba ni asesinar a los que alguna vez les importó. Por mucho tiempo navegó sólo por el mundo, sin importarle la vida humana, así como a ellos no les importó la de sus seres queridos, se divertía haciendo la vida de las personas un infierno, para Ouma, ningún humano valía la pena, hasta que conoció a Kaito.

Aquél joven soñador, con esperanzas de viajar al espacio, eran los años 50 cuando lo conoció. Por alguna razón, cuando lo vio, notó algo diferente en él de los demás humanos, por lo que decidió seguirlo hasta dónde estudiaba para saber más de él.

Kokichi lo admiraba, no era de los que se conformaban y seguían adelante, por eso, cuando lo vio tan débil, hizo lo mismo que Junko hizo con él, aprovecharse y convertirlo. Después de todo, de nada servía la eternidad si había de contemplarlo solo.

Cuando llegó a casa lo vio, ahora no era un humano, sino que había sido convertido por Ouma, un vampiro de más de 200 años. Podía sentir el odio que Kaito le tenía, por arrebatarle su vida, y crecía más por el hecho de que no podía odiarlo por completo. Después de todo, él había aceptado ser convertido por él, aquello era fundamental para que un vampiro pudiera convertir a alguien, que el humano aceptase que le arrebataran su alma. Es por eso que nace aquél vínculo entre creador y creación, el cual, si bien no era imposible, era difícil deshacerse de el. Era lo único que lo mantenía tan cerca de él, la persona que tanto odiaba, lo único que hacía que Kaito hiciera lo que él quisiera, pero ahora, notaba que estaba muy feliz, seguramente había pasado algo con la humana Kaede.

»Es tan predecible«

Le resultaba hilarante ver como un vampiro se enamoraba de una humana, como si un corazón que no late aún fuera capaz de amar. Kokichi nunca había sentido eso en toda la vida inmortal que llevaba, a pesar de que una parte de él lo extrañaba. Por eso odiaba recordar, aquello lo hacía más débil, más dependiente de sentir...

—Hey, Kaito —hace años había dejado de llamarlo por su apellido. Aquél volteó a verlo con desinterés.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

Ouma por su parte, sólo se acercó rápidamente a él, lo haló por la camisa y le bajó, plantándole un beso. Kaito intentó resistirse, pero el más bajo, con audacia, movió sus labios e introdujo su lengua, mordió la de Kaito y lamió la sangre que empezó a brotar. Entre vampiros, obviamente no era dañino beber de la sangre del otro. Poco a poco, Kaito fue reduciendo la resistencia, sólo lo hizo hacer lo que quisiera, no podía contradecirle, por mucho que quisiera, el vínculo que tenían era lo más cercano al amor que Kokichi podía sentir, a sabiendas de que no se trataba de eso.

Cuando se separó, lo miró con una sonrisa petulante.

—Deja de ocultarte bajo una máscara humana, jamás podrás estar con ella —le dijo, más que por maldad, como advertencia. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, aquéllos que lucían como los de él, años atrás, cuando Junko se acercaba a él, cuando era totalmente dominado por ella—. No puedes negar lo que eres, recuérdalo. Si no la terminas matando tú, otro lo hará.

Y tras decir esas palabras, lo soltó y se fue a su habitación, para ocultarse del sol que pronto vendría en un largo sueño.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Uff, por fin pude terminarlo tantas ediciones me volvieron loca, el tiempo y toda la cosa, (no saben cuantas cosas agregué y terminé quitando para escribirlas más adelante xD) bueno la relación de Ouma y Kaito es complicada, pero importante en el desarrollo de la historia, de todas formas no voy a ser muy detallista cuando se trate de ellos dos, que sabemos la pareja principal es Kaimatsu (Kaiede o Momomatsu como quieran llamarle xD).

Bueno, odié hacerlo, pero tenía qué, no podía ver a nadie más en el papel de Junko, ya saben, pero ya que está muerta tampoco es la gran cosa, aquí apareció sólo por el pasado de Ouma y lo que significó para él, así conocen más el porqué es como es, después agregaré más, no debo desviarme mucho porque sabemos que el protagonista es Kaito.

Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, muchas gracias por leer~


	7. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, posible yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

 **Aclaraciones** : »Pensamientos«, _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI  
**

Tu sola existencia me salva

* * *

Escuchaba sus pasos correr apresuradamente, como cada vez se le era más difícil contener la respiración, como cayó al suelo y se lesionó en la rodilla, pudiendo oler la sangre que desprendía de ella, tan dulce. Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba más de ella y se levantaba, lo más rápido posible, para seguir huyendo.

Huyendo de él.

Pero el dolor le impidió seguir con ello, por lo que, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Esperando que él no la atrapara. Pero era tan fácil saber donde estaba, sólo era cuestión de oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón aterrado, la sangre que aún brotaba de la herida y que estaba tan cerca de probar.

—¡Kaito por favor! —Rogó Kaede entre lágrimas una vez observó que el vampiro se acercaba a ella para beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó en pánico. Kaito había tenido una pesadilla. Se sentía tan asustado, asustado de su propio ser, de lo que podría hacer. La cara aterrada de Kaede, la mujer a la que tanto admiraba, la que tanto quería, la única que pudo lograr, después de largos años como ser inmortal, que su corazón latiera, aún permanecía dentro de su cabeza. El sólo hecho de pensar en probar su sangre, hacía que se le revolviera el estómago, mucho más porque sabía que no podría detenerse.

 _"Si no la terminas matando tú, otro lo hará"_

Las palabras de Ouma de la noche anterior volvieron a él. Aquel enano quien no era nadie más que su creador, y que solía llevarlo a los confines más oscuros. Pero, esa vez, a pesar de sus advertencias, de sus propias pesadillas, Kaito tenía esperanza. Se sentía algo rebelde por no hacerle caso a Ouma, pero Kaede le devolvió aquello que tenía tiempo sin sentir, lo que o llevaba a pensar que quizá podía vivir entre humanos, quizá podía pasar tiempo con ella.

. . .

—¡Por aquí Kaito!—Kaede levantó una de sus manos con una sonrisa para llamar su atención, aunque no necesitaba de ello para reconocer que ya estaban allí en esa mesa del bar donde habían planeado reunirse, le pareció tierno. Se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro donde se encontraban Kaede y Kirumi.

—Hola —saludó mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cuello.

—Es un placer verlo nuevamente —dijo Kirumi, con una elegancia que le caracterizaba.

—Miu ya se está tardando —notó Kaede, el vampiro no tenía necesidad de preguntarse quien era, porque sabía que Kaede tenía una amiga rubia y de ojos tan azules como el claro cielo del día que tenía tiempo sin ver, y que a veces iba al restaurante para visitarla.

—Podríamos pedir algo mientras llega —recomendó Kirumi sabiamente, a Kaito le parecía extraño verla sin su traje de mesera— ¿Tienen algo que quieran que les traiga? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Kirumi-san, hay muchos trabajadores de aquí que pueden traernos algo —manifestó Kaede—. Recuerda que es nuestro día libre y decidimos pasar un buen rato.

—Lo siento, mi esposo también suele repetírmelo, pero se me es inevitable —respondió Kirumi, algo apenada.

—¿Esposo? ¿Tan joven? —Preguntó Kaito sorprendido, pero luego se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento—. Ah, perdón, es que no me lo esperaba...

—No se preocupe, en realidad nos casamos cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad —declaró con una armoniosa sonrisa.

—Eres de mi edad, entonces tienen tres años casados —detalló Kaede, la contraria le dio la razón.

—Hey, perdonen la tardanza —eran ya las diez de la noche cuando la restante de nombre Miu llegó.

—¡Miu! —Exclamó Kaede mientras la misma se sentaba—, ¿no tienes mucho abrigo? —le preguntó extrañada mientras parpadeaba. Ciertamente, la chica tenía un sweater color rosa y bufanda blanca, y aunque seguía usando una mini falda, incluso a Kaito le pareció extraño, ya que, cuando a veces la veía, solía usar ropa bastante reveladora, y no solía ver muchas chicas así.

—Ah, es que me está dando mucho frío últimamente —explicó Miu. Kaito pudo notar algo extraño en ella, un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, nervios, pero desconocía el porque— ¿Este es el chico del que hablaste? —pregunto, refiriéndose a Kaito.

—Sí, Miu, él es Kaito Momota, quien me salvó de unos delincuentes —presentó Kaede olvidándose del tema anterior—. Kaito, ella es Miu Iruma, mi mejor amiga.

—Es un placer —dijo, intentando ser educado.

—Ah, sí, ¿entonces tienes segundas intenciones con Kaede? —se atrevió a decir, sin vergüenza alguna.

—¡Miu, no digas tales cosas, Kaito es un buen chico! —defendió la humana ajena a lo que Kaito realmente era, un vampiro que ya había matado antes y que, aunque intentaba siempre evitarlo, no se clasificaba como alguien bueno.

Después de aquella extraña presentación, todos pidieron sus bebidas.

—¿Entonces Hamehara nos dejó plantados de nuevo? —preguntó Miu mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la mesa y con el sorbete le daba vueltas a la vodka con naranja que pidió.

—Así es —afirmó Kaede—. Me llamó temprano para avisarme que tiene mucho trabajo —explicó para luego beber un poco de su cóctel.

—La vida de un detective en tiempos como estos son muy difíciles —manifestó Kirumi bebiendo un poco de su vino tinto.

—¿Y a ti te dejó salir tu marido a emborracharte? —le preguntó Miu sin vacilar. A Kaito le sorprendía la poca vergüenza que tenía, por un momento, la imaginó junto a su creador y la combinación explosiva que harían, borró eso de su mente de sólo pensarlo le dolió la cabeza, así que le dio un sorbo a su bourbon.

—Él sabe que no tengo mala bebida y que no salgo con gente mala —le respondió con una sonrisa, mostrando lo paciente que podía llegar a ser con personas como Miu, o simplemente ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Y yo que no solía invitarte por respeto a él —manifestó Kaede con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kirumi por su parte rio levemente.

—¡Bueno, yo sí que me voy a emborrachar! —exclamó Miu mientras literalmente se tragaba toda la vodka en una sola bebida. Luego de eso, se mareó tanto que su cabeza terminó sobre la mesa.

—¡Miu, sabes que eres muy débil con la bebida! —le regañó Kaede.

—Quiero otra por favor —pidió Miu, levantando un cabeza y mostrándose muy mareada. Los demás no pudieron hacer nada más que reír.

. . .

Una vez terminaron, Kaede y Kaito tuvieron que acompañar a Miu a su casa, pues había bebido demasiado, mientras que Kirumi se regresó sola a casa, tranquilizándolos con que no vivía tan lejos y podía regresarse sola. Kaito tuvo que colocar a Miu sobre su espalda porque la chica estaba totalmente indispuesta.

—Lo lamento tanto, se supone esto sería para divertirnos, pero resultó así... —se disculpó Kaede muy apenada.

—No hay problema —respondió Kaito con una leve sonrisa—. Me alegro de haber venido —decir eso al parecer había calmado a Kaede quien le sonrió aliviada.

En ese momento, Kaito escuchó cierto ruido que lo hizo alarmarse y detenerse, al voltear, no vio a nadie detrás de ellos. Observó con sospecha el oscuro callejón por el que caminaban, esperando que sólo haya sido un mapache o gato, y no algo más peligroso que los seguía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Kaede, quien al ser humana no pudo escuchar aquel ruido que Kaito percibió, porque si sentía que fue algo lejos del lugar.

—Sí, pensé haber oído algo, pero no es nada —la tranquilizó para luego seguir caminando con Miu sobre su espalda.

—Dame más... —habló Miu dormida, confundiendo a ambos.

—¿A qué se referirá? —preguntó Kaede inocentemente.

—Quizá a comida o más alcohol —bromeó el chico, haciendo reír a Kaede.

—Deberías conocer a Saihara-kun, seguramente se llevarían bien —comentó la chica.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Kaito con cara confusa, porque no sabía de quien hablaba, siempre había visto a Iruma Miu visitarla, no a esa persona que ni sabía si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

—Es mi mejor amigo, estudió junto conmigo y Miu en la preparatoria... —explicó ella con cierta nostalgia que Kaito supo identificar, era como sí, quisiera decir más de lo que lo hacía—. Trabaja como detective.

—¡Ah, Iruma lo mencionó antes! —Recordó Kaito— ¿Hamehara?

—Miu suele poner apodos a las personas, no te sorprendas si lo hace contigo —le dijo con una leve gota de sudor sobre su rostro—. Pero sí, es él —afirmó—. Tiene mucho trabajo últimamente por los recurrentes homicidios que han pasado en la ciudad, aunque muchas noticias digan que son ataques animales.

No estaba del todo errado, Kaito solía clasificar a los vampiros como animales, depredadores en busca de presas. Aunque pensó que en esa ciudad todo sería más tranquilo, no esperó que hubiesen tantos asesinatos; no creía que Ouma fuese capaz de matar a tantas personas para exponerlos, no, su creador era precavido, aunque fuese difícil de creer, ya que, en realidad, Ouma era un mitómano. Por otro lado, Maki Harukawa, su creación, tampoco era mucho problema, al principio era una adicta a la sangre, pero pudo controlarla, Maki no haría nada que lo _molestase,_ _o por lo menos eso esperaba_.

—Debe de ser duro —manifestó Kaito, segundos después.

—Tenemos como dos meses que no nos vemos —aclaró—. Pero está bien, siempre hay otros días —dijo positiva, cosa que le hizo recordar al vampiro, al Kaito del pasado, antes de pasar por tantas dificultades que lo llevaron a convencerse en lo que era ahora, el mayor error de su vida.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, si no hubiese sido convertido en vampiro, no habría conocido a Kaede.

. . .

—Ya llegamos —anunció la hermosa pianista—. Es en el tercer piso —dijo algo tímida, ya que ahora Kaito tendría que subir las escaleras.

—No hay problema —la calmó. Aunque en realidad, Kaito era el que estaba más nervioso, porque necesitaría una invitación de Iruma para entrar en su departamento, o en su defecto, alguien que viviese con ella, cosa que dudaba ella hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Miu, Kaede tuvo que sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su amiga para abrir y entrar, Kaito tragó saliva, y esperando a que Iruma le respondiera, preguntó:

—Hey, Iruma, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, sí —respondió semiconsciente, con sus ojos cerrados para luego acomodarse sobre su espalda. Kaito agradeció por dentro que la chica respondiera dormida, éste se giró para ver a Kaede quien se rio.

—Eres muy educado al preguntar eso a pesar de que lucía dormida —acotó.

—Sí, bueno... no me gusta entrar sin invitación —se excusó mientras entraba con Miu aún en su espalda, siendo seguido por Kaede. El departamento era sencillo, pero algo desordenado, tenía aparatos tan extraños en el, y también podía notar un peculiar y familiar olor combinado con un olor a hortensias.

—Miu suele inventar mucho con los aparatos electrónicos —manifestó Kaede, al parecer notando que Kaito se veía curioso—. Ven aquí está su habitación.

Cuando entraron en la misma, el olor que percibió antes se hizo más fuerte, entonces, mientras analizaba la habitación, logró identificar una bufanda tirada en el suelo, una que conocía muy bien.

—Miu es muy desordenada, y eso que vine un día para ayudarla a limpiar —manifestó Kaede mientras tomaba la bufanda de cuatros blanco con negro. Kaito, por su parte, sintió como le hervía la sangre, ya que, esa bufanda, ese olor, sólo podía significar una cosa...

...Ouma había estado allí.

Kaito colocó a la rubia de cabellos largos y alborotados sobre la cama, quien enseguida se acurrucó con su cobija, luciendo como una niña inocente. El vampiro podía adivinar lo que su creador había estado haciendo allí, le molestaba porque se trataba de una de las amigas cercanas de Kaede, y sabía que lo hacía precisamente por eso, por provocar daños colaterales.

—¿Crees que deba quitarle al menos la bufanda? —Preguntó Kaede— Digo, quizá le de calor, estamos en otoño pero no hace tanto frío, menos si tiene alta la bebida.

—No —negó Kaito rápidamente antes de que Kaede hiciese algo—. Si le da calor seguro se termina despojando de todo eso —intentó convencerla, pues, él sabía la verdadera razón de porque Iruma estaba tan abrigada.

Estaba ocultando las marcas que Ouma le había hecho con sus colmillos.

—Bueno, está bien —respondió Kaede al parecer sin sospechar nada.

. . .

Kaito ahora se encontraba intranquilo, cuando llegase a casa, tendría que lidiar con Ouma, pues, no podía dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, tenía que intentar convencerlo, porque nada bueno salía cuando su creador se involucraba.

—Kaito, estás un poco perdido, no me digas que la bebida también te afectó —bromeó la rubia, provocando que el vampiro se sintiese apenado, ambos ya se encontraban caminado hacia la casa de la pianista.

—Ah, no —respondió mirándola con una sonrisa— ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —le respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora que hizo a sentir Kaito un poco mejor— ¿Y tienes familia aquí? No te había visto antes y éste lugar no es muy grande que digamos.

—No, la verdad he venido con unos amigos, nos estamos quedando en casa de uno de ellos —explicó el vampiro de la forma más cautelosa posible, aunque tampoco podía mentirle demasiado.

—Oh, ¿vacaciones?

—Algo así, supongo que queríamos un cambio de ambiente... —manifestó en un tono misterioso—. Ninguno de nosotros tiene familia con la que llegar, por eso, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros tres.

—Es... muy triste, lo siento —manifestó Kaede bajando su mirada apenada.

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, perdí a mis padres cuando era un niño, mis abuelos cuidaron de mí, pero luego... también los perdí cuando estaba en la preparatoria —contó, en realidad, nunca había contado esa historia, él único que lo sabía era Ouma. Aunque claro, habían muchas cosas que traía esa historia que no le contaría a Kaede—. Pero no te sientas mal por eso, ¿ok? Sólo te lo digo porque... me siento bien estando contigo, yo... confío en ti —tenía años sin decir eso, años sin confiar en nadie realmente.

—Me alegra saberlo, la verdad, es extraño, llevamos tan poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero también confío en ti —le dijo con una sonrisa, Kaito se sintió bien por eso, pero una parte de él no quería que confiase en él, porque sentía que la decepcionaría, tarde en temprano, por la maldición que le seguía.

Pasó poco tiempo después de eso cuando ya habían llegado a apartamento dónde vivía Kaede, quien abrió la reja y lo miró fijamente.

—El día de hoy fue divertido, a pesar del inconveniente con Miu —manifestó Kaede mostrándose alegre.

—Sí, gracias por invitarme —le respondió sonriendo, mirando aquel rostro angelical que lo enamoraba cada vez más—. Entonces, nos vemos después.

—¡Espera, Kaito! —Exclamó Kaede, deteniendo que Kaito se fuese. Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomarle de la manga de la camisa, la misma se resbaló, Kaito reaccionó rápidamente y logró sostenerla, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus rostros, ambos mantuvieron sus ojos bien abiertos, Kaito pudo sentir nuevamente su corazón palpitar, aquel sentimiento tan humano, tan real.

—Kaede... —nombró en un susurro, sentía su respiración y el olor a flores que desprendía.

—Kaito... —su voz era suave y melodiosa.

Pero no ocurrió nada, Kaede se había separado un poco rápido de él. Podía oír su corazón palpitar aceleradamente, y observó como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Lo siento, me tropecé —se excusó nerviosa— ¿Nos vemos después?

—Seguro —afirmó. También encontrándose algo nervioso, no podía creer que, aún después de tantos años, seguía actuando como adolescente. Pero era mejor así, no podía ocurrir nada más a pesar de lo mucho que quería.

Después de despedirse, Kaede entró en el departamento, Kaito simuló irse, pero en realidad se quedó a la espera de que la luz de su departamento que quedaba en el último piso, se encendiera, el vampiro ya se encontraba arriba del edificio de al lado, cuando observó su silueta, supo que ya estaba a salvo. Ningún vampiro entraría sin ser invitado.

Kaito llevó su mano hasta sus labios, aquel momento seguía rondando por su cabeza, aún podía oler su perfume, sentir su respiración y el latido de su corazón, había estado tan cerca de probar sus labios, todo era tan difícil, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

. . .

—¡Heey, Kaito-chan!

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que vio Kaito fue a Ouma sentado en el balcón, saludándolo con una sonrisa simulando entusiasmo. De un segundo a otro, él apareció justo detrás suyo, sin responderle el saludo.

—¿Estás de mal humor? —preguntó el más bajo colocando sus manos sobre el balcón para así sostenerse mientras se echaba para atrás y ver a Kaito, quien se acercó a él con una cara seria.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —le preguntó el de hebras moradas.

—¿Hm? ¿Acaso crees que me gustan los juegos? ¡Soy muy maduro para eso Kaito-chan! —el vampiro mayor sabía muy bien que a Kaito le molestaba cuando andaba con rodeos, y más cuando lo llamaba "Kaito-chan", con aquella voz vacilante.

—Esto es enserio, Ouma —le dijo mostrándose más enfadado—. Aléjate de Iruma Miu.

—Oh~ veo que todo salió como lo prevé —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se echaba nuevamente para delante y se volteaba, quedando aún sentado, colocando una de sus piernas sobre la otra para apoyar su brazo en la pierna levantada y mirar a Kaito con petulancia—. Kaito-chan no me mires así, siento que me odias~ —simuló tristeza.

—Lo hago —declaró el vampiro menor—. Puedes alimentarte de otras personas, pero decides ir con la mejor amiga de Kaede.

—Kaede —repitió Ouma— ¿Ya le tienes tanta confianza? —preguntó divertido.

—Sólo, aléjate, busca otra víctima —Kaito intentaba todo lo posible por convencerlo.

—No la mataré, por lo menos no por ahora, me interesa mantenerla viva —declaró Ouma sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa—. Deberías hacer lo mismo y probar de la sangre de Kaede-chan, quien sabe que sorpresas te lleves, quizá es otra deliciosa y exótica virgen —dijo con una risilla tan característica de él—, sólo imagina el sabor de su sangre, tan pura y deliciosa correr por tu garganta —tras un segundo a otro, Kaito se le aventó a Ouma, cayendo ambos del balcón.

Ya en el suelo, Kaito tenía sus manos sobre el cuello de Ouma.

—Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, ¿no aprendes, verdad? —Ouma rápidamente, con una de sus manos tomó el brazo de Kaito con fuerza y lo dobló, con su pierna le dio en el estómago, produciendo que el mismo cayera al suelo, quedando Ouma encima suyo—. Los vampiros, mientras más viejos más poderosos, más si han llevado una buena alimentación —le recordó con una sonrisa—. Además, soy tu creador y no puedes contradecirme —le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro, con la propia cara del demonio. Kaito intentó mantener sus ojos firmes, pero la influencia de su creador era más fuerte, picó sus dientes de la rabia y desvió su mirada a otro lado—. Si quisiera ya hubiese matado a tu amada Kaede, pero sería menos divertido, y tengo ya mucho tiempo viviendo en la monotonía.

Tras decir esas palabras, Ouma se levantó, siendo seguido por Kaito.

—¿No es así, Celestia? —Kaito parpadeó varias veces confundido tras el nombre que mencionó su creador.

—Veo que tienes buenos reflejos, mira que identificar a una vampira como yo no es algo que hace cualquiera, tenías que ser la creación de la desesperación definitiva —dijo una voz desconocida para Kaito, pero que claramente se trataba de una mujer, a la vez que escuchaba los sonidos del tacón caminar hacia ellos, dejándose ver poco a poco. Se trataba de una mujer muy pálida de ojos rojos, y de cabellos largos y ondulados; y que, por alguna razón, a Kaito le parecía familiar.

—¿Nuevo look? Me gustaba más tu cabello corto —acotó Ouma con un tono bromista.

—Son extensiones, sabes que mientras más avanza el tiempo, los humanos van creando cosas más interesantes —le respondió la pelinegro con una sonrisa, la misma tenía una apariencia muy elegante— ¿Y quien es este nuevo ciervo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Kaito, obviamente, quien la miró con cautela, era extraño que no haya podido sentir su presencia antes.

—¿No te lo presenté antes? ¡Estoy seguro de que así fue! —mintió—. Él es Momota Kaito, mi creación —presentó con una sonrisa.

—Un placer, soy Celestia Ludenberg, una de las primeras vampiras, también llamados originales o fundadores.

Si había oído bien, la mujer de porte elegante dijo que era una de las primeras vampiras, es decir, era muy fuerte. Jamás había conocido a alguien más fuerte que Ouma.

—¿A qué vienes? La última vez que te vi estabas muy cómoda en Inglaterra —mencionó el más bajo.

—Que descortés, y yo que vine para saludarte —dijo simulando tristeza. Kaito pudo notar algo que tenía en común con Ouma, esa facilidad para mentir—. En realidad llevo aquí medio año, cuando supe que estabas aquí, no dudé en venir —declaró la pelinegro.

—Pues fuiste lenta, llevamos aquí semanas, ¿qué ya tus influencias no son tan poderosas? —le respondió el más bajo burlón.

—Hemos tenido otras ocupaciones —manifestó Celestia—, supongo que sabrás sobre los ataques de vampiros que han estado ocurriendo —informó. Aquello ya era muy evidente, quizá no para los humanos, pero sí para ellos—. Como verán ha llegado a un punto extremadamente peligroso para nosotros, y sinceramente tengo intereses en quedarme un tiempo en éste lugar, por lo que no puedo permitir incidentes como estos —explicó sin dejar a un lado su porte elegante—. Me atrevo a descartarte de la lista, pero no conozco a tu subordinado, ¿hay alguien más viviendo con ustedes? —interrogó.

—Yo.

Kaito volteó para ver llegar a su creación caminar hacia ellos, había estado fuera de casa.

—Harukawa Maki.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola~ Regresamos con nuestro protagonista, más interacciones con Kaede, problemas con Ouma visitando a Iruma y la aparición de Celestia :0 y después de mucho tiempo, Maki se une nuevamente xD, creo que dejé un poco el suspenso como siempre, pero no tan intenso como otras XD en fin, muchas gracias por leer :3 espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego :'3


	8. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, leve yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

 **Aclaraciones** : »Pensamientos«, _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII  
**

Muros invisibles

* * *

Abrió sus ojos color violeta lentamente y observó el blanco techo de su habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene un buen despertar. Kaede solía tener pesadillas todas las noches, que provocaban que se despertara en horas de la madrugada, sintiendo como si alguien estuviese parado en frente de la cama, observándola, en esas ocasiones, no abría los ojos, sólo se ocultaba bajo las sábanas, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Desde pequeña Kaede podía percibir cosas que otras personas no hacían, oír cosas en la noche, mientras sus padres dormían, las puertas se abrían o cerraban misteriosamente, y a veces encontraba cosas que podía jurar haber puesto en otro lugar; pero tras crecer, aquello fue desapareciendo.

Sin embargo, después de graduarse de la preparatoria, comenzó nuevamente a tener esos extraños trastornos y paranoias; Kaede imaginaba porque le pasaba eso, pero siempre intentó superarlo, manteniéndose positiva y sonriente, a pesar de que los sueños de ahorcados, fantasmas siguiéndola, y la voz friolenta susurrando su nombre, la habían estado perturbando cada noche, por largos años.

Pero ahora era diferente, por fin no se levantaba con el corazón acelerado del terror, sentía que ya no tendría escenarios extraños recorriendo su cabeza el resto del día. Tenía que haber una buena razón de que pudiese haberlo superado, y lo había, esa razón era Kaito, aquel joven apuesto por el que Kaede empezaba a caer.

Tenía tiempo sin sentir algo especial por una persona, y tenía sus razones para no hacerlo; después de todo, Kaede le tenía miedo al amor. Aquel sentimiento que si bien traía felicidad, también momentos tristes y trágicos, y para Akamatsu, los segundos siempre han sido los protagonistas de su historia, y tras su última experiencia, no quería repetirlo más. Cada vez que alguien empezaba a gustarle, lo repelía. Kaede había construido un muro invisible que no permitía que alguien se le acercara más de la cuenta.

Era la razón del porqué se alejó de Kaito la noche anterior.

Kaede tragó saliva nerviosa al recordar esa escena, la respiración de Kaito, su inexplicable cuerpo frío y su corazón palpitante, lo que pudo haber hecho en ese momento, y lo que terminó haciendo, huir.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, no sabía ahora que decirle a Kaito cuando lo viera, si es que lo llegaba a ver de nuevo; porque sentía que después de aquella reacción de su parte, el mismo no volvería más al restaurante donde Kaede trabajaba por las noches.

»Tonta, tonta, tonta«. Se repitió varias veces a sí misma. Dio vueltas en la cama con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada. Kaede temía que todo saliera mal, por eso intentó seguir detrás de su muro, y ahora mismo debería dejar de pasar el tema de Kaito y dejarlo hasta allí. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, Kaede quería verlo, quería disculparse, quería arreglarlo.

Era un hecho que Kaede se había enamorado.

. . .

Ya había terminado de tocar la primera melodía de la noche, y como temía, Kaito no había venido. Se sentía fatal en ese momento, pues había sido tan tonta que ni su teléfono había anotado, siempre pensando que lo seguiría viendo allí, todos los días. Se sentía mucho más tonta que antes.

—Oh, por lo que veo su _amigo_ no vino hoy a verla —mencionó su jefe y chef principal, Teruteru.

—Uhm, puede que Kaito tuviese algo importante que hacer hoy —respondió la rubia simulando una sonrisa e intentando ocultar su preocupación, Kirumi se encontraba de permiso, por lo que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello.

—Disculpen, no pude evitar escucharlos, ¿hablan de Kaito Momota? —en ese momento, ambos fueron interrumpidos por una de las clientas, esa que sólo venía los domingos.

—Señorita Celestia Ludenberg, jamás nos interrumpe —manifestó el más bajo, por mucho— Y así es —respondió. Kaede por su parte la miró curiosa, ¿desde cuando lo conocía? No recordaba que en ninguna oportunidad, ambos tuviesen alguna relación.

—Oh, empezó a trabajar para mí desde el día de hoy —explicó—. Ciertamente, cuando lo conocí lo identifiqué rápidamente, puesto que lo veo cada domingo aquí —la pelinegro tenía un porte muy elegante que hacía que Kaede sintiera que hablaba con una reina.

—Ya veo —aquello explicaba muchas cosas, pero no la dejaba dejar de pensar que Kaito estaba molesto con ella.

—A lo que quiero llegar —anunció Celestia—. Me gustaría darte la dirección donde reside, ya que luces muy preocupada —le dijo sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, Kaede se sonrojó un poco, pues había notado algo que intentó ocultar. Seguidamente, la pálida mujer sacó un hermoso bloc de notas y bolígrafo, empezando a escribir en el— Ten —le dijo después de quitar el papel del bloc, ofreciéndoselo.

—Gracias —le dijo avergonzada pero aún así tomando el papel, leyendo el contenido del mismo, era un poco lejos por lo que no podía ir allí cuando saliera del trabajo.

—De nada, bueno, espero me disculpen pero me tengo que ir temprano —les dijo para después despedirse cortésmente, caminando a pasos lentos y elegantes hasta la salida del restaurante, cautivando a Kaede y a cualquiera que la viera pasar.

—Puede irse temprano hoy, puede que el joven Kaito lo reciba con los brazos abiertos... —le dijo su jefe, mostrando un rostro que hizo sentir a Kaede incómoda.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! —Kaede no tardó en dirigirse al los vestidores femeninos para cambiarse la ropa, pues eran las 9 de la noche, esperaba llegar las 10, lo seguía considerando tarde, pero no podía esperar a verlo.

. . .

Una vez llegó a la casa donde Kaito residía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nunca hubiese imaginado que él vivía en una mansión; aunque había dicho que le pertenecía a uno de sus amigos, con quien también se quedaba, seguía sin poder creerlo. Por un momento dudó en entrar, pero ya había viajado desde tan lejos, no podía simplemente irse, huir nuevamente.

Tocó la puerta con la correspondiente manilla, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo que le temía, era demasiado tarde como para hacer una visita sorpresa, pero cuando estuvo por dar la vuelta para regresar, la puerta se abrió sola de manera lenta y misteriosa que hizo que se sobresaltara. Parpadeó varias veces confundida, pero aún así asomó un poco su cabeza sólo para notar que no había nadie.

»El viento, tiene que ser el viento« se convenció, pues el otoño traía consigo una gran cantidad de viento que solía ser más fuerte que una puerta que no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que, un poco apenada, decidió entrar.

—Disculpen... —dijo una vez dentro— ¿Hay alguien? La puerta se abrió y... —mientras caminaba observaba los hermosos muebles del lugar, la decoración increíble, sillones victorianos de cuero, todo lucía muy elegante.

Pero, de pronto escuchó un ruido que la hizo voltearse nuevamente a la entrada de la casa, donde no había nada, pensó que era otro de sus episodios o algún animalito, fuese lo que fuese, la había asustado.

Cuando regresó su vista a la sala, su susto fue aún peor cuando observó que no estaba sola, un chico, de baja estatura, había aparecido al frente suyo, y pudo sentir como le divirtió su reacción sobresaltada.

—No sabía que tendríamos visitas —le dijo el chico de apariencia como la de un niño, Kaede supuso que debía ser uno de las personas con las que vivía Kaito.

—Lo siento, la puerta se abrió sola y entré... —dijo muy apenada—, buscaba a Kaito Momota —intentó ser educada.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Kaede-chan? —preguntó. A la rubia le sorprendió que de buenas a primeras, dijera su nombre, más que la conociera y ella no supiera quien era él— Kaito-chan ha hablado mucho de ti —Comentó. Por alguna razón la mirada y sonrisa de aquel joven, llenaban a Kaede de un sin fin de emociones mezcladas, el chico era atractivo, mostraba un aire majestuoso, y podía notar que él lo sabía y no dudaba en usar sus atributos— Soy Ouma Kokichi, su amigo, ¡pero somos como familia! —se presentó mostrándose animado.

—Soy Akamatsu Kaede —le dijo aún con un poco de vergüenza—, es un placer.

—El placer es todo mío —manifestó tomándole la mano y besándola con delicadeza mientras la miraba a los ojos, provocando que Kaede se sonrojase un poco, ese chico era un experto en conquistas, pero a Kaede no le interesaba un casanova.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —en ese momento, Kaede volteó entusiasmada al escuchar la voz tan reconocible y varonil de Kaito. Pero el mismo al lucir un rostro enojado, Kaede dejó su animo a un lado.

—Ka-Kaito...

—¡Oh, Kaito-chan, ya llegaste! —Exclamó alegre Ouma—. Estaba atendiendo a tu invitada ya que no estabas —explicó— Kaede-chan vino especialmente a verte.

—Ya veo —respondió el más alto con un tono serio— ¿Puedes esperarme afuera? —le dijo a Kaede—. Voy en un momento.

Kaede no puso hacer nada más que obedecer, sin pedir explicación, después de todo, esa no era su casa, por lo que se quedó esperando afuera, en compañía de un frío y reconfortarle viento, bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos antes de que Kaito saliera.

—Lo siento —dijo luciendo avergonzado—. No he tenido un buen día...

—Eso lo noto, ¿por qué estabas molesto? —no pudo evitar preguntarle, con el corazón oprimido.

—No... No quiero hablar de eso —le respondió desviando su mirada. Kaede decidió no insistir—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Oh, no importa, puede ser en otra ocasión —le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida—. Mejor me voy.

Kaede dio media vuelta, pero fue detenida por Kaito quien le tomó de la muñeca, en un agarre que no carecía de delicadeza, pero ella no se volteó a verlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Kaede no supo que responder— Te acompaño a casa —ofreció.

—No, puedo regresar sola —respondió la rubia aún sin mirarlo—. Adiós Kaito.

Tras decir esas palabras, Kaito respetó su decisión y la soltó, y ella pudo irse de regreso a casa, pensando en lo tonta que era porque de nuevo había huido. No podía enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos, y el más leve desconcierto la hacía retroceder.

Quizá estaba bien así, Kaede no merecía la felicidad de estar con un ser amado, eso era lo que en realidad pensaba, porque sus pecados la seguían a donde quiera que fuera.

. . .

Una vez llegó a casa, Kaede colocó las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la entrada. Se veía cansada, pero más que nada, triste. Dudaba nuevamente en sí lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Alejarse de Kaito, por quien sentía algo muy especial, quizá desde la primera vez que lo vio mientras ella tocaba el piano. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que se le era difícil contenerse, quizá, debería disculparse con él.

—¿No lo entiendes? No eres merecedora del amor, no después de lo que me hiciste, Kaede.

Escuchó la voz proveniente de su cabeza, pero era tan real que la hizo levantar la vista, observando que al frente de ella había un chico, tan reconocible para ella.

—Juraste que no te enamorarías, ¿lo has olvidado?

—Pe-pero… Kaito es… —Kaede le hablaba a aquel que sabía no se trataba de nada más que una ilusión, su cabeza jugando con ella.

—¡Que lo dejes! —exclamó el ser.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —replicó Kaede tan alto que pensó que los vecinos la habrían escuchado, a la vez que tomaba nuevamente las llaves y las lanzaba hacia la persona que le hablaba, y cerraba sus ojos, donde las lágrimas empezaron a salir, escuchó las llaves chocar con la pared— No puedo hacerlo…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, él se había ido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola~ cuanto tiempo, muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida estudiantil, laboral y familiar por lo que me he tardado escribiendo este capítulo, a pesar de que tengo mucha inspiración para este fanfic, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y como se darán cuenta, Kaede tiene más misterios de lo que aparenta, ¿quien será ese ser que le habló? posiblemente se imaginen quien sea, o quizá no, sea como sea, después se sabrá xD.

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, leve yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

 **Aclaraciones** : »Pensamientos«, _"voces del pasado",_ "voces desconocidas"

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII  
**

Tocada por el beso de la muerte

* * *

Estaba molesto. Si es que esa palabra era suficiente para definir lo que sentía en ese momento. Kokichi había pasado el límite y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, era tanta la impotencia e ira, que hacían que su sed de sangre creciera cada vez más dentro de él, aquel líquido rojo que tanto odiaba y amaba, y que ya tenía días, desde que su creador le ordenó, que no bebía; pero por más hambre que tuviera, no bebería sangre, porque no podría controlarse.

Cuando Kaede se fue, a pesar de que dijo que regresaría sola, Kaito la siguió, desde las sombras, hasta que supo que estaba a salvo en su departamento. Después de eso, el vampiro regresó a la mansión de Ouma, donde él y Maki residían, pensando en como ahora enfrentaría a su creador.

Una vez llegó, se encontró con un Ouma sonriente, mostrando una faceta inocente que lo hacía pasar por quien no hizo nada.

—¿Te divierte, no es así? —preguntó mirándolo desde arriba, con furia. Era impresionante como aquel enano lograba hacer con él lo que quisiera.

—¡Pues ya era hora de conocer a la encantadora chica que te enloquece! —Exclamó Ouma ampliando su sonrisa— Y vaya que es todo un manjar.

No era sorpresa para Ouma que después de decir aquellas palabras, tuviera a Kaito tomándolo de la camisa y alzándolo para que viera la furia en su mirada, pero que no era suficiente como para intimidar al vampiro mayor.

—¿Cómo hiciste que viniera? —interrogó el de hebras moradas.

—Celes-chan me ayudó con ello, cuando supe que iba al mismo restaurante que tú, no fue tan difícil —le respondió el Ouma con una pequeña risilla. Entonces fue cuando Kaito pudo identificar a la vampira Celestia. Cuando la vio por primera vez se le había hecho familiar, resultó ser una de las personas que frecuentaba los domingos en el restaurante, siendo que no le prestaba mucha atención a las personas de allí, sólo a Kaede, no la identificó rápidamente cuando la conoció.

Y ayer, siendo domingo, y que justo no había ido por realizar trabajos a Celestia, fue una perfecta oportunidad que su creador no desaprovecharía. Ahora que Kaito se encontraba, junto a Maki, trabajando para Celestia Ludenberg, una de las vampiras más poderosas, toda vez que se trataba de una de las originales o fundadoras.

Se trataban de los primeros vampiros, la verdadera y pura raza vampírica, que venían del mismo mundo de los demonios, era la segunda clase más poderosa que existía en el, puesto que los propios demonios ocupaban el primer lugar. No se sabía acerca de sus debilidades, solo que eran más resistentes a la luz del sol que un vampiro convertido como lo era Kaito, Maki e incluso Ouma, a pesar de que éste último había sido creado por una de las vampiras originales, era por eso que tenía un alto conocimiento sobre estos.

La noche anterior, Celestia les había hecho una visita en razón de los múltiples homicidios que han estado ocurriendo en el lugar, las cuales conocían que se trataban de uno o varios vampiros que no les importaba ser descubiertos. Es por ello que la vampira Ludenberg, siendo una de las más poderosas, tenía a varios de sus subordinados investigando la situación, ya que no podían dejárselo a la policía; mientras que, Maki y él, siendo los de rango más bajo de los que vivía con Kokichi, tuvieron que unirse a la causa; y esa era la razón del porqué no fue ésa noche a ver a Kaede, le había tocado investigar cierta zona de la ciudad y cuando regresó fue cuando se encontró a Kaede junto a Ouma.

Le enojaba, pero lo que más le enojaba es que no podía hacer nada. Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en la palabra de Ouma, quien ya había dicho que no le haría nada a Kaede.

¿Pero eso era suficiente?

. . .

—Tener que hacer esto sólo por la irresponsabilidad de otros vampiros es tan molesto —declaró Harukawa, quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Ni que lo digas —le dio la razón.

—Muy bien, hoy nos toca custodiar la zona este, recuerden que buscamos vampiros rebeldes —Aquel que hablaba no era nadie más que Hifumi Yamada, un Gul gordo de anteojos, sirviente de Celestia Lundenberg. No se trataba de nada más que un ser sobrenatural inferior a los vampiros, el cual era transformado después de ser absorbida toda su sangre por un vampiro. Era algo muy diferente a lo que Kaito era, él descendiente de un vampiro quien le dio su sangre para morir y renacer como un ser de la oscuridad.

Los gules, al ser criaturas que soportaban la luz del sol, podían encargarse de ciertas obligaciones que los vampiros tuviesen, custodias o protegerlos, de ser el caso; pero, vale destacar, que no todo ser que era despojado de su sangre por un vampiro, terminaba siendo un Gul, eran sólo casos especiales, y ese tipo era uno de esos. No obstante, si bien Ouma le había contado acerca de ellos, era la primera vez que Kaito conocía uno, pero otra de las cosas que Kaito sabía era que, sólo los vampiros originales podían transformar gules, o ellos mismos podían reproducirse, por lo que, los gules, a pesar de ser menor fuertes que un vampiro, tenían muchas ventajas.

El trabajo de Yamada, era liderar a las personas quienes iban a custodiar las calles en busca de esos vampiros molestos, como les decía Maki. Se separaban cada quien por su lado, Maki había logrado encontrar uno de los vampiros rebeldes la noche anterior, pero los asesinatos seguían sucediendo, por lo que era de esperar que ese trabajo no sería fácil.

Kaito empezó a caminar, pero no estaba totalmente concentrado. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en una persona: Kaede Akamatsu. Ése día tampoco podría ir al restaurante, quizá era algo que Kaede agradecería, puesto que no estaban en los mejores términos, Kaito debería ser capaz de olvidarla y dejarla tranquila, quizá ese era el plan de Ouma después de todo, alejarla de un ser tan peligroso como él. Claro, que eso podía creerlo si su creador fuese del tipo que le importara lo que le sucediera a una humana.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sabía que estaba mal, pero tenía que verla, tenía que explicarle la situación, a pesar de que su apego maldito terminaría atrayéndola hacia las tinieblas.

. . .

Obviamente Kaito no iría al restaurante, no buscaba incomodar a Kaede en presencia de sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo que decidió esperarla afuera del edificio donde vivía, por lo que, prácticamente se había escapado y dejado de custodiar como tenía ordenado hacer. Entonces, cuando escuchó a lo lejos los pasos acercarse, supo por su olor a flores que era la chica que esperaba, quien, una vez llegó a su destino, se paró y lo observó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con una voz seca.

—Quería explicar lo que pasó anoche —Respondió intentando acercarse pero Kaede se alejó como respuesta.

—No es necesario, lo entiendo —dijo desviando su mirada—. Tampoco es que importe.

—Claro que importa —le dijo con una voz alta que hizo sobresaltar a Kaede, quien lo miró a los ojos penetrantes del mismo tono de color que los de ella, aunque los de ella tenía un brillo peculiar que hacía que Kaito sintiera que estaba en el espacio, el lugar a donde siempre deseó ir. Él se había acercado a ella y esa vez no se había alejado—. Kaede, eres importante para mí —confesó. Kaito pudo escuchar como el corazón de Kaede latía con más fuerza, observó muy bien como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Yo sólo... fui esa noche porque quería decirte... —Kaede empezó a hablar, pero se le dificultaba.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —le preguntó.

—Yo... Tengo miedo —en ese momento, pudo notar como la mirada de la chica se tornaba preocupante y empezaba a temblar— Tengo miedo de que si me permito ser feliz por un momento, el mundo se va a venir abajo y no sé si podría superarlo —confesó—. Es por eso que hui esa noche en que estabas aquí mismo, y hui cuando iba a decirte lo que sentía.

—¿Quieres saber que es lo que pienso? —le preguntó Kaito, quien no desvió su mirada de ella ni por un segundo, Kaede afirmó con su cabeza como respuesta— Cuando te conocí, sentí que el sol por fin salió después de tanto tiempo viviendo en la oscuridad —manifestó, la humana mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos sin interrumpir lo que decía—. Mientras más estoy contigo, más me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, de lo mucho que vales, y de lo mucho que mereces ser feliz —Kaito tomó el valor de tomar las manos de Kaede, queriendo decir más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, el vampiro se acercó a ella, una vez más, notando la aceptación en su espacio personal, incluso empezó a entrecerrar sus ojos.

Fue un momento, un pequeño momento en el que pudo sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, había sido un simple roce pero que lo hizo sentir en las estrellas y creer que por el simple hecho de amarla saciaría su sed.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kaede fue quien le devolvió el beso, profundizándolo más llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kaito, mientras que él colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Estaba bien, ellos tenían permitido ser felices, así sea por el beso de la muerte. Pero Kaede siempre estaría a salvo, porque Kaito haría lo que sea por salvarla, incluso morir otra vez.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Aprovechando mi tiempo libre un domingo, por fin pude terminar este capítulo, jeje, espero les haya gustado, agregué y detalle un poco sobre otra criatura sobrenatural llamada "Gul" o Ghoul en inglés, también especifiqué que los vampiros son la segunda raza más poderosa en el mundo demoníaco, puesto que obviamente los demonios son más poderosos (sé que en otras historias los denominan como más débiles, pues no aquí xD). Y bueno, por otro lado, por fin los tortulos aceptaron sus sentimientos y los hicieron fluir ;w; ¿qué tipo de problemas traerá esto? ¡Pues lo sabremos después! Jaja

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, leve yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX  
**

Lo que nos separa

* * *

Las horas parecían eternas mientras más pensaba en las posibilidades, jamás pensó que después de que su superior se cambiara de ciudad el trabajo sería tan fuerte. Escuchaba como la secretaria recibía llamadas a cada momento, reportando más posibles homicidios; no recordaba haber recibido tantos casos en menos de un mes, a veces recibía hasta cinco en un día sin contar los desaparecidos donde posiblemente estaban muertos. Tenía varias comisiones investigando pero a la hora de la verdad, el detective pensaba que la mayoría los homicidios estaban relacionados, de una u otra forma, puesto que tenían varios puntos en común.

—Saihara-kun —el de hebras oscuras volvió a la tierra una vez escuchó su nombre, girándose para ver a una de sus compañeras de trabajo Mahiru Koizumi, quien se encargaba de tomar las fotografías en las inspecciones que se llevaban a cabo en los sitios del suceso o dónde se encontraban los cuerpos—. Luces cansado, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a almorzar? —le preguntó con una leve sonrisa, como si de una madre preocupada se tratase.

—Sí, es una grandiosa idea —aceptó el detective mientras se separaba de la pizarra dónde se encontraba el resumen de todos los casos que él apuntaba como relacionados con un mismo asesino o grupo criminal— ¿Quieres comer por aquí cerca?

—En realidad, he venido a invitarte a comer a mi casa —le dijo con un leve sonrojo que Saihara notó enseguida y que le pareció adorable—. Te prepararé un platillo especial...

Shuichi aceptó gustoso la invitación de la pelirroja, y sin más preámbulos se dirigieron al departamento de Mahiru, un lugar muy conocido para el detective, el mismo siempre olía muy bien y estaba totalmente organizado, no era que Saihara no tuviese el tuyo organizado, pero ciertamente, al no pasar mucho tiempo allí, solía estar lleno de polvo. El detective pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo que en cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —le preguntó Shuichi. No le gustaba mantenerse en un solo lugar mientras la chica trabajaba, y aunque ella lo sabía, seguía sin decirle que no necesitaba ayuda y que casi estaba listo. Sin embargo, el aún así decidió levantarse y colocarse detrás de Mahiru, abrazándola por detrás provocando que la misma se sobresaltara, pero él no se detuvo y prosiguió con besarle el cuello.

—Saihara-kun... —susurró su nombre, el chico no podía verlo, pero sabía que ella estaba sonrojada.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no estamos en el trabajo —le susurró de una manera que hizo estremecer a la pelirroja. No era extraño para ellos estar en esa situación, después de todo, tenían casi un año saliendo juntos, Saihara, cuando no estaba en el trabajo, solía quedarse a _dormir_ en casa de Mahiru, sabían que ser compañeros de trabajo, además de él ser su jefe (y de que era más joven que ella), lo complicaba un poco, nadie en el despacho sabía de su relación, aunque quizá varios lo sospechaban, así que sólo allí podían ser ellos mismos.

—Shuichi, se me va a quemar la comida... —le advirtió, pero tampoco hizo mucho para detenerlo, el chico podía sentir como ella disfrutaba de sus caricias, era así todas las noches, Saihara conocía cada centímetro de su piel, cada parte que le era más delicada.

Pero se detuvo, después de todo, la pelirroja tenía razón, ellos habían venido con el fin de comer _comida._

 _. . ._

—No puedo creer que terminamos en esta situación, otra vez —manifestó la fotógrafa intentando parecer molesta. Sí habían comido, pero después de descansar un poco, antes de irse devuelta a la oficina, Saihara la había acorralado e hipnotizado con sus besos y caricias y terminado en la cama.

—Yo sí que lo creo —bromeó el chico observándola, y de alguna forma terminó pensando en alguien más.

—De nuevo esa mirada —comentó Mahiru mostrándose más seria. Sí, ella lo sabía, a pesar de que Saihara si la quería mucho, su verdadero amor estaba encaprichado con alguien más. Mahiru se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y empezó a colocarse la ropa.

—¿Estás molesta? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras veía su espalda aún desnuda.

—No, es algo que no se puede evitar —respondió ella sin dar la cara y empezando a colocarse su blusa— Sin embargo, he esperado mucho para que me veas de esa misma manera...

—Koizumi, no es fácil, sabes que yo...

—Amas a alguien más, lo sé —interrumpió ella, ya totalmente vestida, girando a verlo con una sonrisa.

—También te quiero Koizumi —le dijo sin despegar su mirada de la de ella.

—No es suficiente —le dijo mostrando tristeza—. He esperado y pensado por mucho tiempo, siendo que a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, esto no ha avanzado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —De alguna forma lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle, Saihara necesitaba que fuesen directo con él.

—Que es hora de terminar —sí, lo había dicho, en realidad a Saihara le sorprendió que durase tanto. Él no podía suplicar o quitarle la razón, era tiempo de que ella avanzase, el primer chico que le gustó también había sido algo parecido, él amaba a alguien más a pesar de que también sentía cierto cariño por ella; Mahiru se merecía ser amada de la misma manera que ella daba su amor, y eso Saihara no se lo iba a quitar. Él lo había intentado, pero en su corazón Kaede seguía siendo la única—. Además, también lo he pensado mucho, quiero dejar esto de tomar fotos a muertos —dijo con cierta risa nerviosa, el siempre supo que ese trabajo nunca le había gustado, pero nunca se aventuró a conseguir algo más—. Y con esto de hoy, decidí que sería mejor comenzar en otra ciudad.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo Saihara mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente para luego salir junto a Mahiru— Te deseo mucha suerte, Koizumi —sonrió sinceramente recibiendo lo mismo de parte de la fotógrafa.

. . .

—Oh Shuichi, algo más —le detuvo Mahiru antes de llegar al Despacho Policial, este se detuvo y la miró—. Sé que sigues teniendo muchas dudas, pero eres excelente en lo que haces, sólo debes tener paciencia.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa, la contraria por su parte le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a buscar sus cosas para renunciar, así lo había decidido.

Aquello era un adiós.

. . .

Era de noche, se supone se quedaría hasta tarde en el despacho para seguir investigando los homicidios, pero estaba lo suficientemente distraído y desanimado como apara no estar concentrado en ello, por lo que decidió salir temprano.

Las calles estaban totalmente alumbradas por las luces artificiales, la circulación de vehículos y personas aún era abundante cuando se encontraba caminando, no sabía si debía dirigirse a su casa o a algún bar para emborracharse de su reciente ruptura, aunque la segunda por muy tentadora que se viera, era consciente de que tenía que volver a trabajar al día siguiente.

—¡Saihara-kun! —En ese momento, escuchó como llamaron a su nombre y una vez más se gira para ver a la persona quien lo llamó, pero esta vez se trataba de su mejor amiga, el único amor de su vida, Kaede Akamatsu, quien no vaciló en abrazarlo—. Si no es así no nos vemos nunca.

—Jaja, es cierto —el detective sonrió por la pequeña broma de la rubia, a la vez que disfrutaba del pequeño momento en que la abrazó, el olor a flores que desprendía que siempre amó— ¿Te diriges al restaurante? —preguntó una vez se separaron.

—Sí, me imagino que vas directo a casa, podemos seguir juntos hasta la siguiente cuadra —le ofreció la chica muy animada, Saihara aceptó automáticamente, se sentía feliz de poder verla otra vez.

. . .

—¿Y cómo está todo? ¿Has resuelto varios casos? —interrogó Kaede mientras caminaban.

—Pocos, muy pocos, cada vez me siento más cansado y lejos de llegar al verdadero problema, cada día llegan denuncias de desaparecidos, transcripciones de cuerpos hallados, jamás había tenido tanto trabajo, y sin Kirigiri-san esto se ve mucho más difícil, no sé ni porque me han puesto como el nuevo jefe supervisor si no logro nada —manifestó Saihara para luego suspirar agotado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Le contradijo Kaede—. Eres muy bueno Saihara-kun, tienes un talento excepcional, sé que lograrás encontrar al o los culpables de esto —le animó la chica provocando que el detective sonriera y esta también le sonriera de vuelta.

 _Esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba más._

—¿Y no verás a Mahiru-san hoy? —Le preguntó con cierta picardía que provocó que Saihara se sonrojase.

—No, en realidad terminó conmigo hoy —declaró con cierta vergüenza mientras bajaba la mirada— Teníamos… ciertos problemas y diferencias —explicó sin tantos detalles.

—Que triste, me agradaba… —manifestó Kaede mostrándose también algo triste.

—Es-estaré bien —le dijo en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor—. Mejor cuéntame de ti, seguro tienes mucho que decir —comentó con una sonrisa, Kaede afirmó más motivada.

—Así es, he pasado por muchas cosas —le dijo ella muy cautivadora, a Saihara le llamó la atención la mirada que ahora tenía, era una que nunca había visto antes, y sin embargo, por alguna razón, le daba miedo conocerla—. Yo... estoy saliendo con alguien desde ayer, eres el primero en saberlo.

Aquéllas palabras habían dolido más de lo que esperó. Saihara conocía a Kaede desde hace mucho tiempo, por ende sabía acerca de su historia con el amor, como ella se apartó de eso y se rindió por completo a encontrar a la persona indicada, tenía sus razones para pensar en eso, para cerrar su corazón; Saihara siempre lo aceptó y estuvo con ella como un amigo, uno con quien podía confiar y desahogarse, en realidad siempre pensó en la posibilidad de que encontrase a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla abrir su corazón de nuevo, y aunque quería que fuese él, sabía que estaba lejos de conseguirlo, por eso se rindió y siguió otro camino, salir con Mahiru, intentar amarla como lo merecía, pero por más que quería, no podía simplemente desechar lo que sentía por Kaede, algo tan evidente y que sin embargo ella no veía.

—¿E-enserio? —preguntó Saihara intentando no parecer triste, pero sí bastante sorprendido—. Esto... me alegro mucho Akamatsu-san, es un chico con suerte —él la felicitó, no hizo más comentarios al respecto, no quería arruinar la felicidad que ahora mostraba su mejor amiga, su amor no correspondido.

—¡Es un gran chico! —exclamó ella muy animada—. Quiero que lo conozcas, le hablé de ti.

—Apenas tengamos la oportunidad, me encantaría —en realidad no mentía, Saihara **necesitaba** conocer a esa persona, necesitaba saber si era una buena persona para ella, a pesar de que sabía que Kaede no era ninguna loca que terminaría con alguien peligroso, pero el simple hecho de amarla hacía que fuese sobreprotector, y Kaede era muy inocente, no quería que ningún otro chico la dañase, después de todo, su felicidad lo hacía feliz, a pesar de que su pecho dolía en ese momento.

. . .

Cuando se separó de Kaede, quien se dirigía a tocar piano al restaurante, él decidió dirigirse a casa, a pesar de que ahora emborracharse sonase el triple de tentador, pero él era un jefe responsable y con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que tropezó con alguien, en consecuencia a la gran aglomeración de personas que había por las calles que lo hizo no fijarse, casi cae al suelo, pero fue sostenido por aquella persona, a quien pudo jurar se trataba de un hombre por la fuerza que puso en su brazo y que fue suficiente para mantener el equilibro y no caerse. Al abrir sus ojos tuvo la sorpresa de que se trataba de una chica, muy hermosa a su parecer, que lo miraba fijamente de manera seria y friolenta que lo hacía recordar a su antigua superior.

—Lo siento —manifestó nervioso mientras se enderezaba— Y gracias...

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez —la chica entonces empezó a caminar nuevamente por su dirección.

—¡Espera! —el chico la llamó, haciendo que se detuviese y lo mirara con la misma seriedad que hacía que Saihara se pusiera muy nervioso, ni sabía porque la llamó, pero algo en ella le daba curiosidad, quizá se trataba de su disque talento como detective.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada —le dijo con cierta molestia.

—Y-yo...

En ese momento, escucharon un grito provenir del callejón, tanto él como la chica con la que chocó, además de varias personas curiosas, se acercaron al lugar, observando un cuerpo sobre la pared recostado, además de que la persona que gritó estaba totalmente inmóvil. Saihara se acercó, sólo para verificar el estado de la persona, pero cuando estuvo frente a este, sintió como su cuerpo se congelaban.

No se trataba de nadie más que de Mahiru Koizumi.

Si tan sólo la había visto por última vez en esa tarde, no podía creer lo que veía. Simplemente no quería creerlo. Observó entonces como la chica con la que chocó anteriormente, se acercaba al cuerpo sin vacilar y lo verificó, no sabía como podía ver tanto sin desmayarse, al menos que se tratase de alguien ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, como él.

Saihara intentó mantener la compostura y acercarse más a Mahiru, verificando lo que ya sabía, estaba muerta.

—¿La conocías? —le preguntó la chica mostrando interés por primera vez en él, aunque posiblemente era por el semblante traumático de su rostro.

—Sí, era... alguien importante —no supo ni porqué le dijo algo que no era necesario que supiera y que posiblemente no le importaría—. Necesito... notificarle a la policía —manifestó para luego proceder a levantarse, sacar su teléfono celular y notificar a la estación policial— Hola, habla el Detective Jefe Saihara Shuichi, hay un cuerpo sin vida en el Sector Shinguko, remitan una comisión rápido.

—Eres detective —mencionó la chica.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres? —puesto que ella ya sabía su nombre, veía justo saber el suyo, además, de una u otra forma, tenía que entrevistarla por el caso.

—Harukawa Maki —se presentó ella sin mostrar mucho interés.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo... Me alegra poder escribir nuevamente de este fanfic, y por fin nos pasamos al lado de Saihara, y vaya sorpresa con la pareja crack que puse xD, hasta a mí misma me sorprendió, pero me vi muy tentada a hacerlo, aunque la terminé en el mismo capítulo y de una forma... bueno como verán, Saihara tiene su amor no correspondido, y ahora ha conocido a Maki, ¿qué cosas seguirán ocurriendo? Bueno, todo a su tiempo, espero les haya gustado y nos leamos luego :3


	11. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, leve yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X  
**

La oscuridad que la retiene y arrastra inexorablemente

* * *

Después de vestirse, dio los últimos toques a su cabello rubio con el peine para luego colocarse su broche de notas musicales que tanto le gustaba y la hacían sentir ella misma. Entonces empezó a posar en el espejo varias veces, fijándose si se encontraba todo bien. Kaede se encontraba feliz, tenía tiempo sin que algo más que la música la hiciera sentir tan llena; y es que hace mucho se había rendido en el amor, pero ahora que Kaito estaba allí con ella, sentía que todo estaba bien.

Era domingo por la mañana, su ahora novio se encontraba trabajando así que no podría verlo hasta en la noche, así que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad y así poder comprar flores. Todo lucía normal, el día mostraba un sol radiante y una brisa fresca, aún no hacía tanto frío por lo que Kaede se fue con un vestido blanco de puntitos beige con una chaqueta color marrón oscuro, con botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla del mismo color.

—¿Se llevará sólo los tulipanes? —preguntó la cajera mientras arreglaba el ramo de flores que Kaede había escogido.

Ella lo pensó un poco antes de finalmente responderle: —También deme un ramo de peonías por favor.

. . .

Una vez pagó, la misma empezó a dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto de su departamento. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin pasar por **ése** lugar, desde que **aquello** había ocurrido, por eso, cuando llegó a su destino, se quedó parada en la entrada de lo que era un cementerio, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza por los nervios, suspiró profundo, calmándose y empezando a caminar nuevamente.

Pasó por varias lápidas de personas que no conocía, cuando finalmente llegó a la que había pasado a visitar.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo mientras colocaba las margaritas en la lápida donde estaba escrito el nombre de Rantarou Amami—. Desde el día de tu entierro, para ser exactos, hace cuatro años —manifestó con tristeza—. No quiero que pienses que me he olvidado de ti, que ya no te aprecio, fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos, Amami-kun. Yo sólo… No tuve el valor de venir, porque esto es mi culpa, que ya no estés aquí —Kaede no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y empezaron a caer—; y siento que debo decirte que por mucho tiempo no pude ser completamente feliz, pero conocí a un chico, llevamos saliendo tres semanas. Siento que tenías que saberlo, sé que debes estar molesto; aparecías en mi mente diciéndome que lo dejara, me retenías, pero ya no volveré atrás, seguiré con Kaito porque me hace sentir feliz, viva otra vez.

Cuando Kaede se dio cuenta, una brisa más fuerte empezó a mover más las hojas de los árboles, le llamó la atención que el clima había cambiado de repente, las nubes habían tapado el sol y vuelto grises, indicando que posiblemente llovería, por lo que se levantó de allí para regresar a casa, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se congeló.

Ahí estaba Amami.

Siempre había sido de esa forma, desde que murió, a veces puede verlo en sus sueños, asustándola, o en el medio de la noche en su apartamento, como aquella vez donde quiso retener sus sentimientos por Kaito. Por mucho tiempo le había temido, pero ahora era diferente.

—Sé que no estás aquí, ya lo he superado —le dijo Kaede mostrándose más determinada.

—Si me has superado, ¿por qué sigo aquí? —le respondió el de hebras y ojos verdes—. Kaede, se supone que desde que morí, seríamos sólo tú y yo.

—No puede ser un tú y yo cuando yo sigo viva y tú eres un producto de mi imaginación —contradijo la rubia.

—Es eso —él se fue acercando lentamente a ella, de pronto Akamatsu sintió como su cuerpo no podía moverse del miedo, Amami llegó a ella y colocó sus frías manos en su rostro— ¿No lo entiendes? —Kaede lo miró fijamente, sintiendo como si él pudiese mirarle el alma.

—¡No, aléjate! —exclamó ella mientras lo apartaba con sus manos y salía corriendo de allí con mucho miedo. Kaede nunca había hablado de ello con Saihara, ni siquiera con Miu, creía que algún día lo superaría y llegaría el día en que pudiese dormir tranquila por las noches, pero a veces lo sentía incluso más constante.

Ya no sabía que hacer.

Entonces, antes de salir del cementerio, no se fijo que alguien más iba entrando y tropezó con esa persona.

—¡L-lo siento! —exclamó ella, aún temblando.

—No, lo lamento yo, ¿se encuentra bien? Luce muy conmocionada —le dijo el elegante chico de cabellos largos y su boca tapada como si estuviese enfermo.

—E-estoy bien —dijo Kaede nerviosa.

—Oh, es usted la pianista del restaurante Angels, Kaede Akamarsu —reconoció el apuesto chico, aunque la rubia no lo recordaba en ese momento, le pareció raro, puesto que era un chico que fácilmente captaba la atención—. Soy Korekiyo Shinguji —se presentó—. Si necesita ir un médico o a su casa, puedo ofrecerle llevarla en mi vehículo —ofreció amablemente.

—Es muy amable de su parte, pero ya me encuentro bien, gracias —rechazó Kaede con una sonrisa—. Además no vivo muy lejos —en ese momento, el clima la traicionó y empezó a lloviznar.

—¿Se devolverá caminando con este clima? Puede empeorar —le dijo mirándola con cierta preocupación—. Vuelvo a ofrecer mi colaboración para llevarla.

—¿No está ocupado? Digo, acaba de llegar… —manifestó Kaede muy apenada, en realidad no quería mojarse más por la lluvia pero posiblemente visitaría a algún pariente o amigo como ella.

—Los muertos pueden esperar, no se moverán de allí —dijo con cierto sentido del humor—. Venga, la llevaré a su casa.

Kaede decidió, después de tanta insistencia, aceptar la ayuda del recién conocido, no parecía un mal chico, tampoco no muy mayor, lo único raro era que tapase su boca, pero seguramente eran cosas de salud que no empezaría a preguntarle por educación.

. . .

No hablaron mucho de camino a casa, en realidad, sólo escucharon música clásica y comentaron acerca de ella, puesto que la música era el tema favorito de Kaede. Cuando llegaron, ella agradeció mucho la molestia a Korekiyo y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir el departamento, gracias a él no se había arruinado mucho su vestido, aunque decidió colocarse otra cosa para salir junto a Kaito.

. . .

La noche había llegado, Kaede ya estaba lista para salir, esperaba a Kaito cuando recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga, Miu.

—¿Aló? —contestó la de orbes violeta.

—¡Oye Kaede hoy me enteré que habrá una fiesta de máscaras el siguiente fin de semana! ¿Por qué no vamos? —invitó Miu.

—¿Enserio? ¡Me encantan esas cosas, claro que quiero ir! —exclamó alegre Kaede—. Le diré a Kaito, ¿será que Saihara-kun podrá ir esta vez? —preguntó.

—No te preocupes, lo convenceré, oye… espera… —de repente Kaede escuchó como Miu empezaba a cambiar el tono de voz.

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó Kaede.

—¡N-no, es sólo que recordé algo! —Se excusó su amiga—. Entonces el próximo fin de semana, ¡adiós!

Kaede se quedó con el teléfono en la mano después de que colgó, algo extrañada por la forma de actuar de Miu, pero luego recordó lo extraña que podía llegar a ser y lo dejó de esa manera.

Observó por la ventana y pudo notar que Kaito venía caminando por la calle, sonrió feliz para luego guardar el teléfono en su bolso y salió de su departamento, ni Amami ni nadie arruinarían eso.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Por Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo, lo lamento mucho, tuve mucho trabajo, más problemas de salud, pero ya todo está bien, no tengo que dar muchos detalles, después, como siempre, la inspiración me traicionaba, pero aquí estoy, viva y con nuevo capítulo, ya por fin hablé de ese "alguien" que siempre pensaban Kaede y Miu, y sí, es Amami, muerto, ¿pero por qué Kaede se echa toda la culpa? Pues lo sabrán en futuros capítulos... Jaja espero les haya gustado, espero nos leamos pronto!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, futuro lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, leve yaoi (hombre x hombre) y yuri (mujer x mujer), pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI  
**

El único lugar posible, el único momento posible

* * *

El mundo es cruel, era algo que Harukawa Maki sabía muy bien. Sus padres murieron antes de que ella pudiera siquiera recordarlo, por lo que terminó como huérfana en un orfanato, más sin embargo no era la peor parte de su vida.

Como la mayor, se encargaba de cuidar a los niños más jóvenes que allí se encontraban, a pesar de que no les agradaba del todo, ellos la adoraban. Nunca pudo entender como alguien como ella podía atraer a los niños de esa manera, y a pesar de todo, no le desagradaba estar en ese lugar.

Pero entonces ese pequeño trozo de su vida fue despedazado cuando un grupo de hombres pertenecientes a una organización que se hacía llamar "La sociedad de la Salvación Sagrada", que en realidad era un culto que entrenaba asesinos, amenazó al orfanato con hacer lo que ellos dijeran, razón por la cual Maki aceptó ser entrenada por ellos.

Y ese fue el comienzo de su infierno.

Todos los días fueron duros después de eso, el entrenamiento era difícil, vomitaba y lloraba cada noche, dando como resultado que su corazón se vaciara gradualmente, adaptándose al estilo de vida de matar personas.

Fue así por mucho tiempo, hasta que conoció a Kaito.

Ocurrió cuando una noche asesinó a un sujeto que sus superiores le habían ordenado aniquilar; él estaba recostado sobre la pared del callejón, cubierto de sangre al igual que el cuchillo que Maki portaba en su mano derecha. Ella lo observaba con frialdad, como si no le importara. Pero la verdad era que estaba agotada, cansada de esa vida.

Ése día lloró, tembló, y aún con el cuchillo en la mano, lo llevó hasta poco centímetros de su cuello. Pero entonces sintió que alguien estaba allí, se dio la vuelta y se puso en posición de defensa, fue la primera vez que vio a aquel vampiro de peinado peculiar.

—¿Realmente quieres acabar con tu vida? —le preguntó. Su voz era muy masculina, se sentía sincera, amable, y sin embargo algo adolorida.

—Eso no te importa, no me conoces —le respondió la de hebras castañas.

Él sonrió, se acercó a ella, quien aún estaba en su posición de defensa, más sin embargo, no tuvo necesidad de hacerle daño. Cuando él sólo colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos como platos.

—No sé por lo que estás pasando, pero si algo es seguro es que eres más importante de lo que crees, no te rindas.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que la hicieron vivir un día más.

. . .

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando abrió sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a dar un baño en la lujosa bañera, su vida tras convertirse en vampiro no había cambiado tanto, sino que ahora vivía en un lugar más lujoso y tenía que alimentarse de aquellos a quienes antes asesinaba. No obstante, ahora no era su deber asesinarlos, podía simplemente hipnotizarlos para que olvidaran que alguna vez se alimentó de ellos y era lo que Kaito le acostumbró a hacer, tardó en adaptarse, pero lo había logrado.

Sus superiores la habían atacado cuando no pudo completar una misión, y la dejaron moribunda en la orilla del mar en la noche, Maki sólo esperaba a que su momento de morir llegara, pero en eso Kaito apareció nuevamente.

Él la convirtió ese día, la había salvado dándole de su sangre, aceptando el pacto de ser su creación, aquel vínculo del que no podía escapar aunque así lo quisiera, porque Maki se había enamorado de Kaito mucho antes de ser convertida.

El culto que la entrenó había sido aniquilado por ella misma, cuando se convirtió en vampira, su fuerza aumentó, y se amplió más gracias a sus habilidades adquiridas como humana, y todo eso había sido gracias a Kaito. Si no hubiese sido por él, Maki posiblemente no seguiría viva o seguiría sin valorar su vida ni la de los demás; todo porque él creyó en ella, siempre.

Kaito, Kaito, Kaito.

Su mundo se enredaba cuando pensaba en Kaito, sus neuronas se alborotaban, y sólo lo quería allí, con ella. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, él amaba a alguien más, lo sabía, ella no era el motivo de su felicidad, él sólo sentía cariño por ella, no era lo mismo que sentía por aquella humana, lo de ellos no podía ocurrir, ¿pero cómo decirle a su creador lo que tenía que hacer cuando ni Ouma podía controlarlo? O quizá si podía, pero el enano quería seguir divirtiéndose.

Si tan sólo Kaito le correspondiera, si tan sólo apareciera allí mismo, en esa bañera, junto a ella y le besara todo el cuerpo.

—Ah… —Maki gimió, una vez tenía uno de sus dedos introducido en su parte íntima. Recostó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras seguía frotándose para luego introducir otro de sus dedos—. Kaito…

Así se hundió, una vez más, en el placer que tanto imaginaba y quería junto a su amado.

. . .

Una vez lista, salió junto a su creador, Kaito, su amor no correspondido. Se dirigieron nuevamente para seguir buscando a los supuestos vampiros rebeldes que asesinaban humanos, haciéndolos correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Se les estaba haciendo difícil, a pesar de que ése o esos vampiros parecía no importarles dónde y cuándo atacar, Maki nunca se consideró una experta buscando asesinos, después de todo, ella fue una asesina, sólo tenían que ordenarle a quien matar.

Sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Oh, has llegado —le dijo un sonriente detective cuyo nombre era Shuichi Saihara.

—Sí —ella respondió indiferente. Maki no era experta buscando asesinos, pero con ayuda de aquel detective seguro lo lograría, sólo tuvo que hipnotizarlo para convencerlo de que era una agente secreto proveniente de otro estado a quien comisionaron para que prestara ayuda en esa gran problemática que había llegado a los oídos de sus superiores.

La noche anterior que lo conoció, la víctima había sido la ex novia del detective, Mahiru Koizumi, a quien Maki sólo tuvo que observar la marca de su cuello para darse cuenta de que había sido un vampiro quien la asesinó.

Lo que veía de útil en Saihara, era que a pesar de que los noticieros dijesen que eran ataques animales, él no les creía y seguía investigando la situación. Maki había descubierto mucha información de los casos de víctimas por supuestos ataques animales, observando que todas eran mujeres jóvenes y hermosas.

—Bueno, te informo, esta tarde cité a un testigo presencial de los hechos de ayer, pero el mismo no ha querido decir ni una palabra, no sé si quieras intentarlo —le dijo el detective.

—Llévame —pidió, por lo que Saihara la llevó a la cámara donde estaba siendo entrevistado el testigo.

—¿Ya puedo irme? —le preguntó el chico alto y buen cuerpo una vez observó a los detectives.

—No, aún no hemos terminado —le dijo Saihara.

—He estado aquí casi tres horas, te estoy diciendo que no vi nada —le reclamó el humano.

—Déjame sola con él, yo lo entrevistaré —le dijo Maki al detective, quien afirmó automáticamente y se fue de la sala de entrevista.

La vampiresa procedió entonces a sentarse en frente del testigo, leyendo la página donde decía sus datos personales.

—Hajime Hinata —manifestó la de ojos rojos, observándolo.

—Sí, es mi nombre sí —respondió el chico ya muy estresado.

—Aquí dice que estuviste en el sitio justo a la misma hora del asesinado.

—Sí, estaba saliendo del trabajo, pero no vi nada.

—¿Es así? —le preguntó la chica con una frialdad que hizo que el chico sintiese algo de miedo—. Quiero que recuerdes y me digas exactamente lo que viste esa noche —Maki le ordenó, bajo la hipnosis, una vez sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los verdes de él.

—Esa noche, salí del trabajo dispuesto a regresar a casa en mi vehículo, pero escuché un grito de una mujer, me dirigí al callejón y observé a alguien… no sabría si decir que era un chico o chica, estaba muy oscuro, lo cierto era que la estaba atacando en el cuello, tenía mucho miedo, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que no pude ni volearme porque esa persona estaba en frente mío, recuerdo que tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, los labios pintados de rojo al igual que sus ojos, intenso como los suyos. Por alguna razón, no recordé luego como llegué a mi vehículo pero decidí irme a casa con mi prometido.

Era un hecho, el vampiro que asesinó a Koizumi, le había borrado la memoria con su hipnosis.

—Muy bien, gracias, ya puede irse —Maki se levantó satisfecha con la información sacada aunque no era suficiente como para saber de quién se trataba.

. . .

—No puedo creer que lograses sacarle información —dijo Saihara con admiración—. Con razón te han mandado a ayudar, yo nunca hubiese podido hacer eso… —manifestó con tristeza.

—Puedes hacer grandes cosas si te lo propones, nada es imposible —le dijo, repitiendo una de las frases de su amado creador. El detective sonrió.

—Oye habrá un baile de máscaras el siguiente fin de semana, me han invitado y me preguntaba si querías ir… conmigo —invitó. Maki se preguntaba porqué habría cambiado el tema tan repentinamente.

—¿Tiene que ver con el caso? —le preguntó la vampiresa, porque si no era así, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Pues… podemos encontrar pistas, supongo que sí.

—Entonces a las 7 llego a tu casa.

—¿No quieres mejor que te pase buscando?

—No es necesario.

De sólo pensar que se aparecería en su mansión y Ouma lo atacase por diversión le provocaba dolor en el trasero.

. . .

Era pasadas la media noche cuando llegó "a casa", ni Kaito de Ouma se encontraban, era normal del segundo salir a divertirse, pero para Kaito era cada vez más frecuente el no estar en casa, sólo lo veía, a veces, cuando no salía antes que ella a buscar al o los vampiros rebeldes. Pero Maki sabía la verdad, el vampiro más alto se estaba viendo con aquella humana que Ouma tanto le mencionaba.

Hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que la mirada melancólica de Kaito había cambiado, y todo era gracias a esa humana.

Kaede…

Cuanto daría por estar en el lugar de Kaede.

No sabía ni cómo era o lo que hacía, el simple hecho de quitarle a Kaito de su lado la hacía sentir realmente mal, vacía. Posiblemente la odiaba, aunque tampoco podía decir que detestaba ver a Kaito feliz, quizá, sólo la envidiaba. A pesar de que sabía, que como muy bien decía Ouma, vampiros y humanos no podían convivir, no podía hacer nada para detener a Kaito. Sólo su creador podía y no lo hacía por querer divertirse.

Maki se acostó sobre su cama y abrazó la almohada, los pensamientos vacíos fueron llenados entonces por un Kaito que le pertenecía y la quería, la tocaba, la besaba y la llevaba a otro mundo desconocido; la vampiresa llevó su mano hasta su parte inferior y la introdujo dentro de la ropa interior que cargaba, pronto los gemidos y el nombre de Kaito inundaron su habitación.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Vaya, ya quería escribir el punto de vista de Maki, me alegro mucho que por fin saqué inspiración para hacerlo, como verán también tiene su amor no correspondido, ya sabemos un poco del o uno de los vampiros rebeldes ¿Qué opinan? En fin, espero les haya gustado :3


	13. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

Advertencias: —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rating T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, escenas subidas de tono (sexuales y sadomasoquistas), entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor.

 **Aclaraciones** : «Pensamientos», _"voces del pasado"._

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

Me desvanezco en los contornos imprecisos de tu deseo.

* * *

—¿Y qué diablos es esto? —preguntó el señor a quien tenía que tratar amablemente, aunque desde que entró sólo se había ganado su total odio.

—Es un aparato que te permite seguir trabajando mientras duerme —explicó ella muy orgullosa.

—¿Está loca? ¿Para qué quiero trabajar mientras duermo? —dijo el hombre incrédulo.

—En dado caso olvidó hacer ciertas actividades lo veo muy útil…

—¿Por qué carajos no crea un robot que haga eso por mí y listo? —interrumpió el obeso y ya irritado cliente.

—Si no le gusta nada de lo que vendo puede irse a la mierda.

—Ya estoy en ella —le respondió dándose media vuelta—, y me largo de aquí —empezó a caminar hacia la salida—. Maldita zorra —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta.

Iruma Miu ahora se encontraba totalmente enojada, aquel hombre la había sacado de sus casillas, si bien a veces vencía cosas raras o poco convencibles, seguían siendo sus inventos, aquellos que tanto amaba y no podía dejar de crear a cada momento algo nuevo.

«Algún día me haré millonaria con mis inventos», pensó Miu, pero por el momento, lo que más le daba dinero era reparar objetos dañados, lo único que la salvara de pagar el alquiler del local y su departamento.

. . .

Ese día cerró temprano, por cuanto había acordado reunirse con su mejor amiga, Kaede Akamatsu en cierta tienda de ropa para tener el vestido de la fiesta de máscaras que habría en la mansión Togami.

¿Cómo había conseguido tal invitación? Fácil, Ouma Kokichi, su _lo que sea_ quien la visitaba por las noches para alimentarse de ella debido a que su sangre virgen se le hacía deliciosa. Miu lo sabía todo, la existencia de los vampiros, que incluso Kaito era uno de ellos, pero no podía decir nada, Kokichi se había encargado de hipnotizarla para no hacerlo y seguir siendo su títere en ese juego, como él mismo lo llamaba; y le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Si tan sólo no lo hubiese invitado a pasar, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, Miu no podía odiarlo.

—¡Miu! —La rubia de ojos azules alzó su mirada para encontrarse a una sonriente Kaede saludándola con su mano para que se percatara de su presencia.

—Hey —le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, Kaede se aproximó a ella y la abrazó. Era algo muy característico de ella, como si supiera el día pesado que había tenido y le da de su apoyo y comprensión.

—Enserio Miu, jamás te había visto tan abrigada, ¿estás bien? Nunca te había visto usando pantalón —mencionó preocupada Kaede.

—Quise salir de mi zona de confort, además me quedan esplendidos estos pantalones —respondió con su voz particularmente presumida. Pero la verdad era que Ouma había estado llenándola de marcas con sus colmillos, incluso había llegado a sus piernas, lo que la obligó a usar algo que juró jamás volverse a poner; después de todo, a Miu le gustaba mostrar sus atributos.

. . .

—Bien, aquí estamos —anunció Kaede una vez se detuvo a la tienda de vestidos que le había dicho por teléfono—. Vi esta tienda el otro día, pero no entré porque no vi necesario en ese momento de obtener un vestido, pero ahora que me has invitado a una fiesta, no veo por qué no llevar uno nuevo. La costurera hace los vestidos ella misma, y si lo quieres, puedes darle un diseño que gustes y ella te lo hará —le informó.

—¿Pues qué esperamos? Entremos —manifestó Miu dando el primer paso, siendo seguida por su amiga.

Al entrar se habían maravillado por la cantidad de hermosos vestidos que había en esa tienda. Incluso Miu quien no se veía tan animada por comprar un vestido, se sintió emocionada. A ambas les llamó la atención que no hubiese nadie quien las recibiera, lo siguiente fue cuando oyeron el sonido de una máquina de coser, las mismas siguieron el sonido que las llevó a otra habitación la cual decía "sólo personal autorizado", el cual Miu no dudó en ignorarlo y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una chica de anteojos muy concentrada en el vestido que cosía.

—Eh, disculpe —fue Kaede quien interrumpió, sin embargo la chica de cabellos azules no pareció escucharla—. Disculpe, ¿podría atendernos? —insistió, pero no hubo resultado.

—¡Que mierda podría prestarnos atención! —exclamó Miu totalmente impacientada.

—¡Ah! —la chica se sobresaltó por la alta y agresiva voz de Iruma, echándose para atrás—Disculpen, estaba concentrada, casi me corto con esta máquina —ella rio.

—Lo notamos —manifestó molesta la inventora.

—Pero que bonitas caras vienen por aquí —la cara de la costurera cambió a unos ojos brillosos llenos de emoción, acercándose a ambas deliberadamente—, ¿buscan algún vestido en específico?

—Bueno habrá una fiesta de máscaras y…

—¡¿Es la fiesta en la mansión Togami?! —Acertó la dueña de la tienda puesto que Kaede afirmó con su cabeza enseguida, y como no habría de saberlo, toda la ciudad lo sabía, después de todo Byuakuya Togami era él heredero de muchas riquezas por el negocio familiar; incluso Kaede se le cuestionó sobre cómo consiguió tal invitación, pero Miu prometió decirle todo en la propia fiesta —. Tengo varios hermosos modelos hechos por mí que se ajustan por completo a dicha temática, venga sígame —en eso, la de cabello azul tomó a Kaede del brazo y la llevó consigo—. Y ah, soy Tsumugi Shirogane.

. . .

Sintió que habían tardado horas en aquellas compras, pero Kaede había escogido el vestido perfecto para ella, y por más que Shirogane y su amiga insistieran en que se probase vestidos, la misma se opuso. No vio ningún vestido que pudiese usar y que tapase sus marcas de mordidas, pero como sea tenía que solucionar.

Cuando llegó a casa, empezó a quitarse la ropa para darse un baño. Puso a llenar la bañera mientras observaba las marcas que Ouma había estado dejando por todo su cuerpo. Cuello, brazos, piernas, espalda, estómago, incluso por su pecho en la cual pasó su mano y gimió un poco de dolor. Cada vez que las marcas iban desapareciendo, él las rehacía; significaba que era de su propiedad, su alimento y no podía negárselo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tampoco podía decir que le disgustase. Miu tenía gustos muy particulares. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, era ruda con las personas, se creía mejor que las demás, pero le gustaba que la tratasen como objeto, tal y como hacía Ouma. Desde temprana edad, a la rubia le parecía excitante el maltrato físico a su persona, incluso que la insultasen, pero sentía vergüenza de decirlo, jamás pensó encontrar a alguien que la entendiese como tal, hasta que ése vampiro apareció en su vida; ahora, no podía esperar a que llegase la noche para verlo.

Sin embargo, el no saber si realmente ella lo entendía a él le desanimaba. Tampoco sabía porque le importaba tanto aquello, cuando podía notar que Kokichi Ouma no era alguien bueno y sólo la utilizaba para satisfacer sus imprecisos deseos.

. . .

Una vez terminó de bañarse, salió del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo y otra secándose su cabeza.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca terminarías —en ese momento, su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la voz del vampiro en el que pensaba tanto y dejaba marcas en todo su cuerpo.

—Pudiste haber entrado al baño —se atrevió a decirle.

—¿Enserio crees que aguantarías conmigo metido en la misma bañera que tú? —la voz de Ouma ciertamente la volvía loca, sus hormonas se alborotaban, y sentía cierta excitación inevitable por tal seducción.

—El hecho de que aparezcas cuando aún no me he vestido… me vuelve loca —admitió Miu muy sonrojada, desviando su mirada. Escuchó la risa de su contrario y los pasos acercarse a ella. Él tomó su brazo y con fuerza la atrajo hacia a él, cayéndose la toalla con la que secaba su cabello al suelo, Miu sostuvo con fuerza la toalla que tapaba su cuerpo mientras dejaba que Ouma hiciera lo que quisiera, siempre era así.

Terminaron en la cama, él arriba de ella y un profundo beso apasionado.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a besar tan bien siendo una virgen? —le preguntó Ouma burlón.

—Un amigo me enseñó en preparatoria —confesó, aunque no creía que el vampiro la haya halagado enserio. Y recordar aquello no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

 _"Nunca he besado a alguien, temo no ser tan buena como digo ser."_

 _"Puedo enseñarte."_

—¿Ah, sí? No puedo imaginarme como sería —fue la respuesta de Kokichi, con una sonrisa que hizo relucir sus afilados colmillos que tanto que le gustaban. Él la besó de nuevo, haciéndola olvidar sus acontecimientos de joven, pero entonces luego sintió como clavó su colmillo en su labio, ahora tendría que usar un labial que lo tapase.

La sangre empezó a brotar y Ouma no dejó que ni una gota se desperdiciara. Miu gime, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, mueve sus piernas intentando controlarse, con su mano sobre la toalla que no quiere que caiga; mientras que el malvado vampiro baja a su cuello para seguir con su cena y es entonces cuando la chica gime más fuerte y así hasta caer inconsciente.

. . .

Abrió sus ojos despacio, sólo para encontrarse con la silueta de Kokichi sentada sobre la esquina de su cama, lucía aislado en sus propios pensamientos, se atrevía a pensar que triste. Miu no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desmayada por la sangre que le succionó, pero si él no se había ido no habría sido mucho. La mirada de la chica era compasiva, y por instinto, se acercó a él, no recordando el detalle de su toalla la cual cayó, sólo para llegar a él y abrazarlo por detrás.

Pudo sentir como el mismo se sorprendía, Miu temía que la rechazara, pero no fue así, él se dejó abrazar, de esa manera. No sabía si estaba bien sentir compasión por un vampiro, pero algo en él la hacía sentir que debía darle ese abrazo; y a pesar de que quería decirle algo, las palabras nunca salieron, a pesar de que sabía que Kokichi era malo, que sólo la quería por su sangre, que quería atormentar la vida de Kaito, posiblemente la de Kaede y ella, Miu siguió abrazándolo, quedando sólo ellos en el silencio de la habitación, iluminados por la luz de la luna por la ventana.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, observó que Ouma obviamente ya no estaba allí. No obstante, observó que había dejado una caja de regalo, el cual cuando fue a verificar lo que tenía, era un vestido que encajaba con el tema de la fiesta y podía tapar sus marcas.

Miu sonrió y apretó el vestido con fuerza.

¿Estaba bien enamorarse de un vampiro cómo **él**? No, no lo estaba, pero no podía retroceder encontrándose en ese punto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Oh por Dios pude actualizar más rápido! Ojalá siguiese así xD debo decir que cada vez se me hace más difícil, pero esta historia me anima mucho así que no puedo dejar de actualizar tanto tiempo QwQ, bueno, por fin regresamos al punto de vista de Miu, lo que ha pasado con Kokichi, entre otras cosas. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí. Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

Un torpe baile de máscaras

* * *

Se ató la corbata con maestría, tenía tiempo sin usar un traje, no le agradaban, pero sabía atar corbatas porque no le había quedado de otra en la escuela a la que asistía cuando era humano. El motivo de su vestimenta era que Kaito estaba por ir a una fiesta de máscaras a la cual Kaede le invitó, gracias a su amiga Miu. A su novia le emocionaba, por lo que no encontró manera de negarse a asistir con ella.

Ni Kokichi ni Maki se encontraban, no le parecía raro a esa hora de la noche, seguramente estarían buscando alimento, fue lo que pensó. Kaito por el contrario, se sentía algo débil, no había tomado sangre humana desde que Ouma lo había obligado, sólo bebía de animales y eso no era suficiente para él, lo sabía, sabía que un día tendría o sería obligado a tomar sangre humana y lo odiaría.

Suspiró resignado, nada hacía pensando cosas negativas en ese momento, más cuando vería a Kaede, la única razón de su felicidad.

. . .

Había llegado en su auto Porsche 911, color rojo para buscar a Kaede, bajo del mismo y se dirigió a tocar la puerta como todo un caballero, el mismo fue avisado por un "ya voy" de parte de la chica, quien a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta, observando lo hermosa que se veía. No había ni una pizca de maldad, sólo luz y bondad que tanto amaba, el vestido que portaba la hacía ver como un ángel con alas sacrosantas.

—¡Kaito! Luces muy bien en traje —enseguida Kaito volvió a la realidad por la hermosa voz de Kaede.

—Gracias, tú… luces hermosa —alagó, pudiendo notar enseguida como las mejillas de Kaede se tornaban rojas, escuchando los hermosos latidos de su corazón que tanto le encantaban.

—Gracias —le dijo **su** novia con una sonrisa—. Bueno, yo estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

. . .

—No sabía que tenías auto —manifestó Kaede intrigada.

—No me gusta mucho conducir, es para ocasiones especiales —admitió con cierta vergüenza, en realidad había sido un regalo de su creador, el cual nunca había usado.

El camino por la carretera hasta la mansión Togami fue acompañado por canciones de Queen las cuales ambos cantaban sin pena alguna a viva voz; como si no necesitaran de esa fiesta para divertirse, así como estaban, era más que perfecto.

Al llegar, Kaede se sorprendió del tamaño de la mansión Togami, incluso Kaito quedó sorprendido, puesto que era mejor que donde él vivía, nunca había visto algo así, ¿es qué acaso ese tipo era de la realeza?

Kaito estacionó su vehículo para luego entrar a la mansión, se colocaron las máscaras antes de que les abrieran la puerta, donde enseguida se encontraron con sus allegados, también con máscaras, el de cabello purpura maldijo por dentro cuando observó a Kokichi, al lado de Miu, sonriendo tal y como siempre lo hacía, como un maldito. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Maki, al lado de un chico, para comenzar a ella no le gustaban las fiestas, menos salir con chicos, mucho menos estando enamorada de él, porque lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho hace años, pero él la había rechazado.

—¡Miu, Saihara-kun! —exclamó Kaede para acercarse a saludar junto a él.

Kaito había quedado con la mente en blanco, el chico con el que estaba Maki era el amigo del que siempre Kaede hablaba, ¿Cuándo había pasado **eso**?

—¿Ouma-kun? —cuestionó la humana de ojos violeta.

—Luces sorprendida, Kaede —le sonrió el chico con total confianza—, ¿no lo sabías? Miu y yo estamos saliendo.

—¿Eh? —Kaede no supo que decir en ese momento— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Seguramente Kaito responderá a todas esas preguntas —le dijo el más bajo del grupo. Kaito enseguida maldijo nuevamente, siempre su _creador_ hacía lo posible por amargarle la vida—. Más me sorprende que nuestra compañera de habitación, Maki, tenga novio, pensé que te saldrían telarañas antes de poder superar a Kaito.

No, no, no.

Ouma lo estaba empeorando todo, ese hijo de puta, sólo le gustaba divertirse con el sufrimiento ajeno.

—No es mi novio y lo que haga con mi vida no te interesa —tal y como esperaba, la respuesta de Maki era fría.

El ambiente parecía empeorar cada vez más, hasta que cierta voz animada los saludó:

—¡Queridos, bienvenidos! —en ese momento, Celestia Ludenberg, una de las primeras vampiresas, y por ende muy poderosa, llegó al lugar, junto a un chico rubio, con anteojos, de porte real. Ambos juntos, parecían la propia pareja de la realeza—. Me alegra que hayan venido. Kokichi, Kaito, Maki, la hermosa pianista Kaede, y… otros —manifestó sin dejar su sonrisa, sin importarle no demostrar que le interesaban, refiriéndose a Miu y Saihara—. Él es mi socio, Togami Byakuya —presentó.

—Espero la fiesta sea de su agrado —manifestó Byakuya antes de que la música de baile empezara a sonar.

El cómo se encontraban uno al lado del otro, como se miraban, como Togami tomó la mano de Celestia para bailar, le hizo concluir a Kaito que ellos eran más que unos simples socios, posiblemente Celestia lo hipnotizaba para beneficiarse de sus riquezas y tener más empleados a quienes pagar para que consiguieran al vampiro rebelde.

—¡Bueno, es hora de ir a bailar también! —Ouma muy animado, tomó la mano de Miu y se la llevó al gran salón donde ya todos los enmascarados se encontraban bailando.

Saihara sonrió incómodo ante toda la situación, pero también tomó la mano de su acompañante, Maki, y la dirigió al salón de baile. Kaito, como pudo, nervioso, intentó tomar la mano de Kaede, pero ella empezó a caminar antes de poder hacerlo.

Estaba molesta.

Pero al encontrarse cara a cara, no les quedó de otra más que bailar.

—Lo siento… —le dijo.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿El no decirme que mi mejor amiga salía con tu amigo? ¿Qué vivieras con otra chica que de paso está enamorada de ti? Si es que aún lo sigue —notaba el descontento en su mirada.

—Ambas. Me enteré de lo de Ouma con Iruma, pero pensé que era decisión de ella decírtelo —se excusó. En realidad, sólo esperaba arreglar eso antes de que Kaede se enterase, porque sabía que su _creador_ no estaba con Miu por algo bueno, pero él siempre iba muchos pasos por delante de él—. Maki es… una gran amiga, se me confesó hace años y la rechacé, no creo que… siga enamorada de mí, no estoy seguro, pero salir con alguien es un gran paso, no sabía que sería tu amigo…

—Saihara-kun me dijo que vendría con una compañera de trabajo —explicó Kaede, a lo que le sorprendió a Kaito, ¿qué estaría planeando Maki?—. Sabes que es detective, trabajan juntos para investigar los homicidios recientes… —Todo tenía sentido, la vampiresa sólo quería adelantar el arduo trabajo de conseguir al vampiro rebelde para Celestia—. Escucha, comprendo que no me lo dijeras, pero sigue siendo frustrante que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante, no puedo decir que estoy contenta porque ella tampoco me lo dijese, pero quizá sólo quería sorprenderme, lo logró.

—Igual, lo lamento, no volveré a ocultarte algo así —dijo, a sabiendas de que seguiría ocultándole muchas otras cosas que no podía saber.

—Estamos bien —sonrió Kaede.

El baile siguió su curso, ambos parecía ya haberse arreglado, en ese momento que era sólo de ellos, parados en el tiempo, Kaito sólo observaba su hermoso rostro. Kaito, que odiaba los bailes, quería que ese momento durase para siempre, bailar con el amor de su vida en ese torpe baile de máscaras, la ama, la necesita más que a nadie.

En ese momento, el baile que tan bien conocía Kaito (gracias a las fiestas a dónde era obligado a asistir con Ouma), llegó la hora del cambio de pareja, a Kaede le sorprendió, no conocía el baile, pudo ver que ella había terminado con Ouma como pareja. Mal, mal, mal, eso terminaría de cualquier forma menos bien.

Mientras que él, había terminado con Maki como pareja.

—Entonces… ¿Tú y Saihara…?

—Sólo negocios, lo uso para conseguir más rápido al vampiro mata mujeres. Me dijo que en esta fiesta conseguiríamos alguna pista —Kaito sonrió un poco incrédulo, Maki no sabía las tácticas que podrían usar algunos hombres para acercarse a una mujer—. Ese vampiro asesinó a su pareja, está dolido.

Kaito se quedó pensando, si ese vampiro se acercase a Kaede… no tendría la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo, él no era un vampiro que se alimentase como debería, ¿cómo la protegería?

El cambio llegó una vez más, y ahora Miu era su pareja de baile.

—¿Fuiste hipnotizada no es así? —Le preguntó Kaito, a lo que Miu afirmó tímida— ¿Qué tanto sabes?

—Sé que son vampiros —dijo—, él me dijo que los invitara a esta fiesta, no sé que planea.

—Más bien, fuiste obligada a no decírnoslo —Miu afirmó una vez más, Kaito no era capaz de hipnotizarla para hacerla recordar, puesto que los efectos de la sangre humana se desvanecían a las semanas, él no podría en ese estado, y Ouma lo sabía, por eso le hacía eso, quería que supiera que Miu lo sabía todo, pero que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que Ouma planeaba algo en esa fiesta.

—Tú… ¿no le harás daño a Kaede, verdad? —esta vez fue Miu quien preguntó.

—Jamás le haría daño.

Una vez más, el cambio surgió y esta vez le había tocado con una desconocida, ya quería regresar a Kaede, se supone sólo eran cuatro cambios, más un quinto en donde regresabas con tu pareja original, pero Kaede nunca llegó a él.

Kaito giró por todos lados, sólo para darse cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Me alegra tener tiempo e inspiración para este fic, al menos no me he perdido mucho tiempo, tengo demasiadas cosas planeadas aquí y no quiero que se quede estancado, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Kaede? Espero no tardar mucho en escribirlo xD espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego!


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

Un torpe baile de máscaras.

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Estaba emocionada, no todos los días asistías a un baile de la alta sociedad. Aún no sabía cómo Miu había conseguido tales invitaciones; su amiga le había dicho que lo sabría en la propia fiesta. Kaede se sorprendía, pues, Miu no era muy buena guardando secretos ni mucho menos dando sorpresas.

Pero vaya que había logrado su cometido, porque Kaede jamás hubiera esperado que su mejor amiga saliera con Ouma Kokichi, el chico que vivía con Kaito en aquella gran mansión, eso explicaba todo; sin embargo, se sentía molesta, porque incluso Kaito lo sabía y no se lo había dicho, tampoco que vivía con **otra chica** y que la misma había estado enamorada de él.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, todos se fueron a la pista de baile, sabía que Kaito intentaría tomar su mano para ir juntos, pero ella se apresuró en ir primero. No obstante, era inevitable el quedar cara a cara para bailar.

—Lo siento… —le dijo Kaito con rastro de verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿El no decirme que mi mejor amiga salía con tu amigo? ¿Qué vivieras con otra chica que de paso está enamorada de ti? Si es que aún lo sigue —no podía evitar mirarlo con descontento.

—Ambas. Me enteré de lo de Ouma con Iruma, pero pensé que era decisión de ella decírtelo —confesó, no estaba del todo equivocado, aceptó Kaede—. Maki es… una gran amiga, se me confesó hace años y la rechacé, no creo que… siga enamorada de mí, no estoy seguro, pero salir con alguien es un gran paso, no sabía que sería tu amigo…

No sabía que sentir con respecto a eso, Kaede sabía que era difícil convivir con alguien quien sabes que te ama y tú no sientes lo mismo por esa persona. Que te sientas culpable por lo mal que se siente aquella persona, como cuando Amami se le confesó en la graduación de preparatoria y ella lo rechazó.

—Saihara-kun me dijo que vendría con una compañera de trabajo —explicó—. Sabes que es detective, trabajan juntos para investigar los homicidios recientes… —detalló—. Escucha, comprendo que no me lo dijeras, pero sigue siendo frustrante que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante, no puedo decir que estoy contenta porque ella tampoco me lo dijese, pero quizá sólo quería sorprenderme, lo logró.

—Igual, lo lamento, no volveré a ocultarte algo así —le prometió.

—Estamos bien —sonrió, creyéndole por completo.

El baile siguió su curso, ella no era toda una experta bailando, pero le sorprendía que su pareja lo hiciera tan bien, Kaede sólo le seguía, intentando no pisarle los pies. Él la miraba y ella lo sentía, como su corazón se aceleraba por ello, no sabía cómo podía sentir tanto por una persona, pensaba que si un día se separaban, ella moriría, haciéndola cuestionarse si eso era lo que había sentido Amami cuando lo rechazó.

Y por eso…

Kaede se sorprendió cuando tuvo que cambiar de pareja, puesto que no conocía el baile, y entonces como pareja siguiente, le había tocado la ahora pareja de su mejor amiga, Ouma Kokichi.

—¿Te diviertes? —le sonrió el de cabello oscuro y mirada traviesa que le provocaba nerviosismo.

—Sí —respondió ella, se le era algo extraño bailar con alguien tan bajo y eso le hacía cuestionarse como lo hacía Miu.

Pero a pesar de la estatura, Ouma lo hacía bastante bien.

—Entonces… ¿sales con Miu?

—Así es, pero no perdamos tiempo hablando sobre nuestra relación y hablemos de la tuya —dijo Ouma—. Hace tiempo no veía a Kaito sonreír, era como un lobo solitario todo el tiempo, aunque lo entiendo, luego de perder a tantas personas que le importaban, incluso aquella chica con la que salía en preparatoria… —Kaede se le quedó mirando confundida—. Oh, lo lamento, ¿no han hablado de los ex's ya?

—Pues, no… —le respondió un poco incómoda. Por alguna razón pensaba que ese era el plan del más bajo.

—Pues era hermosa, muy energética, le gustaba también la música, aunque tocaba otro tipo de instrumento… Oh, ahora que recuerdo, hubo otra chica, tras largos años de intentar superarla, esta cantaba, nunca fueron nada más que amigos, pero… ¿cómo se dice? —lo pensó por unos segundos—. El destino los separó, como dirían por allí.

—¿Por qué me estás contando eso? —atacó ya un poco molesta por el atrevimiento del más bajo.

—No te ofendas, sólo quería advertirte, todas las que quiere Kaito, tarde o temprano terminan mal, tal y como esas chicas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con miedo de la respuesta.

—Muertas —Kaede pudo haber visto mal, pero notó que los labios de Ouma se medio curvaban formando una pequeña sonrisa. La chica lo notó enseguida, la relación entre Kaito y Ouma no era del todo buena, había algo más entre ellos, no era la primera vez que veía aquellos extraños roces, como si se odiaran, pero a la vez no pudieran vivir sin el otro.

En ese momento, un nuevo cambio surgió en el baile y terminó junto a Saihara, haciéndola sentir aliviada porque a él si lo conocía y no tenía por qué temerle.

—Tienes cara de que te acabo de salvar la vida —bromeó su amigo, aunque Kaede no lo negó.

—En realidad —respondió ella riéndose un poco.

—Hablé un poco con él antes de que llegaras. Es un chico un poco extraño, creo que entiendo porque está saliendo con Iruma —declaró un poco nervioso.

—Pues si ella es feliz, supongo que está bien —manifestó, aunque aún con varias dudas acerca de Ouma.

—¿Y te encuentras bien? Ya van dos semanas desde que Mahiru-san…

—Estoy… bien —respondió Saihara—. Pero estaré mejor cuando encuentre al causante de esto.

—Lo harás —dijo—. Siempre lo haces.

Aquello lo había hecho sonreír, por un momento, sinceramente.

Nuevamente, el cambio de pareja había llegado, Kaede se preguntaba por cuantos chicos más tendría que bailar para regresar con Kaito.

—Nos encontramos nuevamente —en ese momento, Kaede alzó su mirada, encontrándose con el chico que la había llevado a su casa en su vehículo.

—¿Shinguji-san? —manifestó sorprendida.

—Tampoco pensé verla en estas circunstancias, luce hermosa esta noche —alagó a lo que Kaede casi se sonroja.

—Muchas gracias por lo del otro día —le dijo nuevamente—. Aún siento que no podré agradecérselo correctamente.

—Con este baile hace más que suficiente —manifestó el más alto de larga cabellera oscura—. Aunque sería agradable que hiciera algo por mí…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi hermana, ha estado muy enferma desde hace mucho tiempo y se le es difícil hacer amigos, me gustaría que ustedes se conocieran, te ves como una chica optimista que podría hacerla sentir mejor…

—¡Me encantaría conocerla! —exclamó la rubia alegremente, aunque le ponía un poco triste la vida de su hermana, por eso decidió que incluso le tocaría algo con el piano.

—Gracias… La traje conmigo a esta fiesta, pero por su estado no se le permite bailar sin que se debilite, podría presentarlas ahora mismo.

—Sí, está bien, le diré a Kaito que…

Kaede no pudo terminar la oración cuando Korekiyo la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con él hacia afuera, ni siquiera había esperado a que el baile concluyera.

—¡Espera! —intentó detenerlo—. No he podido decirle a Kaito que iría contigo, se preocupará…

—Lo siento, estoy muy entusiasmado —le manifestó el contrario mientras se detenía, en el gran jardín trasero, ya un poco más alejados de la mansión.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿dónde está tu hermana? —le preguntó.

—Justo aquí —el chico empezó a quitarse la extraña máscara que siempre cargaba en la boca, Kaede se tornó confundida cuando observó que tenía pintura de labios.

—Seremos grandes amigas —le escuchó decir mientras sonreía, observando como relucían unos afilados colmillos, Kaede no lo entendía, pero temía. Aquel chico no era más que un psicópata que estaba a punto de atacarla.

Su primer instinto había sido huir hacia la mansión a pedir ayuda, pero apenas se volteó, tenía en frente a Korekiyo, no entendió como había llegado hasta allí tan rápido, casi parecía teletransportación, pero no hubo tiempo de pensar en ello porque él ya la había acorralado.

—¡Auxilio!

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Pensaba que este capítulo lo tendría listo antes por cuanto no habría mucha diferencia, pero bueno, muchas cosas me atrasaron, espero les haya gustado, los dejo nuevamente con el suspenso jajaja ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

Un torpe baile de máscaras.

 **Parte 3**

* * *

Veía a todos lados, nervioso, _aterrado_. El baile ya había concluido y Kaede no estaba en los alrededores. Lo primero que pensó fue en ir hacia Ouma, porque siempre que algo malo pasaba, él era el causante. Aprovechó que el más bajo se encontraba solo para tomarlo de la camisa, con brusquedad, y llevarlo hasta un pasillo solo del salón.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le preguntó amenazante. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con odio.

—Más bien, ¿qué estás haciendo tú conmigo? —Respondió Ouma vacilante— ¿La compañía de Kaede no te satisface que me traes a un rincón a hacer cosas sucias?

—¡Sabes de qué hablo! —Habló más alto, pero las personas estaban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta— ¿Dónde está Kaede? —preguntó nuevamente, mirándolo con furia.

—¿Y cómo se supone voy a saberlo? —dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡No mientras! —exclamó el más alto impaciente—. Kaede desapareció y sé que tienes algo que ver.

—Si tuviera algo que ver, créeme, ya lo sabrías —dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras llevaba su mano hasta la de Kaito para quitarla de su camisa la cual había tenido agarrada en todo momento, obligando a Ouma a acomodársela con toda la calma del mundo—. Deberías buscarla con más atención, una belleza como esa es muy provocativa para cualquier humano… o vampiro —Ouma guío sus ojos hacia el más alto, quien se aterró por la idea.

Kaito corrió y abandonó a su creador en ese pasillo, rápidamente buscó por todos lados en la parte de debajo de la mansión, sin obtener fruto alguno. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, por lo que el de hebras moradas salió de la mansión hacia los jardines, fue cuando escucho la voz de su amada.

—¡Auxilio!

Fue suficiente para que el vampiro fuese rápidamente hacia donde su voz lo guio. Quedó perplejo cuando vio a otro vampiro que no conocía, chupando la sangre desde el cuello de Kaede.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Momota se acercó al vampiro desconocido y lo golpeó, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Los golpes de Kaito eran más fuertes que un humano, pero no tanto como ese vampiro al que se enfrentaba. Lo sabía, Kaito era un vampiro débil a causa de no beber sangre humana, al contrario de ese—. Tú eres… el vampiro rebelde.

—¿Rebelde? —Habló el vampiro de largos cabellos, el cual ya había tapado su boca con una mascarilla—. ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tenemos que seguir reglas? —preguntó con una voz suave, para nada nerviosa—. Si me disculpas, ¿podrías dejarme terminar con mi festín? Mi hermana la está esperando en el otro mundo —Kaito no sabía a lo que se refería con "otro mundo".

—¡No dejaré que toques a Kaede! —exclamó para acercarse rápidamente al otro vampiro para darle otro golpe, pero ahora él lo detuvo con su propia mano, la apretó y empujó a Kaito, tirándolo al piso. Momota lo miró con rabia. No podía vencerlo, jamás podría, ¿qué se creía? Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Kaede, nunca lo fue.

—Por lo que veo sólo eres una burla, un idiota enamorado de una humana, aunque no te culpo, es realmente hermosa, y su sangre tan exquisita… —su voz parecía tan excitada tras decir eso—. Su personalidad es perfecta como para ser amiga de mi hermana.

—¿Hermana? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?

—Kekeke, mi hermana está muerta, yo sólo me ocupo de llevarle amigas para que no se sienta tan sola. Y en mi búsqueda tuve la suerte de ser convertido en vampiro —explicó— ¿no es maravilloso? Poder seguir buscando por la eternidad amigas para mi hermana, hasta que sea suficiente como para irme con ella —aquello lo dijo con tanta adulación, extendiendo sus manos mientras miraba el cielo oscuro.

—No dejaré que lo hagas, no te llevarás a Kaede…

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo si sólo eres una burla para los vampiros? Basura débil.

Tenía razón, Kaito no era lo suficiente como para vencerlo. Bajó su mirada hasta Kaede, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, repleta de sangre. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo rápido, tomar a Kaede y llevarla rápido a un hospital antes de que muriera por la pérdida de sangre, pero ése tipo no lo dejaría ni dar 5 pasos.

—Kekeke, por lo que veo he ganado —en ese momento, Kaito escuchó como el vampiro se entumeció y luego cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista a un Ouma, con el corazón del recién caído en sus manos.

—Te dije que enamorarse de una humana sólo te traería problemas —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Este vampiro no era tan viejo, ni siquiera me sintió venir, y aun así no podías con él —se burló.

—¡Ouma!

A lo lejos, venían Miu, Saihara y Maki corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, y eso significaba problemas. Ouma tiró el corazón del vampiro desconocido al suelo y volteó a ver a Miu quien fue quien lo había llamado.

—¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?! —Exclamó Saihara, aterrado por la escena— ¡Ese tipo! ¡Y ese corazón! ¡O por Dios, Kaede!

—Maki encárgate de ese —ordenó Ouma, y por más que le molestara, Maki obedeció, por cuanto no podía dejar que un humano los descubriera. Kaito sabía que el más bajo tenía bajo control a Miu, ella sabía todo acerca de ellos, pero la misma hipnosis le prohibía hablar de ello.

Mientras que Kaito, no esperó ni un minuto más, cargó a Kaede y se la llevó hasta un hospital.

. . .

No había dormido en toda la noche, no lo haría hasta saber que Kaede estaba bien. Según los doctores ya se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero no era suficiente. Kaito necesitaba saber que estaba bien, **completamente** bien. Después de todo, un vampiro la había atacado, y ella lo recordaría…

Kaito tomó la mano de su novia inconsciente. Era tan cálida aun estando en ese estado. Amaba ese calor que le hacía sentir, porque su cuerpo no-muerto era frío y triste, nada comparado con la energía de Kaede.

Se levantó cuando se dio cuenta que Kaede empezaba a abrir los ojos.

—Ka-Kaito…

—No hables, estás bien, ya estás a salvo —le dijo Kaito para calmarla, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla izquierda.

—Pe-pero, fui atacada, ese hombre… clavó sus colmillos… succionó mi sangre… —el pulso de su corazón empezó a ser más fuerte, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

—Kaede perdóname.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Kaito?

Kaede lucía confundida, pero ya todo terminaría.

—Ouma.

Llamó a su creador y él enseguida abrió la puerta, con una mirada fría en su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Kaede desconcertada.

—Ouma hazlo.

El más bajo se acercó por el lado derecho de Kaede, y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de la misma para que la mirase.

—Olvidarás lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sólo recordarás haberte divertido en la fiesta, bebiste mucho alcohol y caíste inconsciente —aquello era un Ouma hipnotizando a Kaede para que olvidase todo, ella no podía saber la verdad, era demasiado peligroso y no lo aceptaría. Kaito sabía que debía hacer algo con respecto a su relación, porque tarde o temprano quizá terminaría sabiendo la verdad sobre él.

—Ah, qué vergüenza, no suelo beber así —dijo Kaede ruborizada. Había funcionado.

—Está bien, a todos alguna vez nos pasa —le sonrió Kaito, como pudo. Se sentía fatal por ocultarle la verdad, pero era lo mejor.

—Está mal, debiste aprovechar e ir a divertirte con Kaito en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, ya sabes, travesuras de novios —el comentario de Ouma sólo había hecho ruborizar a ambos. Ok, sí, Kaito había tenido sus aventuras, pero aún no había tenido **esa** conversación con su novia.

—Llamaré a la doctora, debe saber que ya despertaste —avisó Kaito, llevándose a Ouma consigo—. Ese comentario estuvo demás —le dijo a su creador una vez cerró la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kaede.

—Es sólo un pequeño trozo de lo que me debes por haberte hecho este favor —le Ouma dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Kaito sabía que ahora le debía una muy grande—. Lo hice porque estaba de buenas, no quiero que este juego termine tan rápido, ¿sabes lo aburrido que a veces se torna la vida inmortal? —Dio la vuelta mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos—. Un consejo, seguramente Kaede es otra virgen más como Miu, deberías probar su sangre, es mucho más exquisita que la de cualquier zorra que te encuentres en las calles.

Kaito había preparado su puño para golpearlo, pero Ouma fue más rápido y salió de allí muy rápido, ese pequeño era después de todo un maldito. Abrió su puño y observó la palma de su mano, ¿cómo podría proteger a Kaede con tal semejante fuerza de vampiro vegetariano que ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan simple como hipnotizar? Tragó saliva, esperaba que ahora que el vampiro rebelde había muerto, todo volviese a la normalidad.

Pero, ¿qué era la normalidad en un mundo como el de él?

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Aaah! Cuanto tiempo, es un poco frustrante tener todo en tu cabeza y no tener tiempo de escribir :c he pasado por muchas cosas, pero aquí estoy de regreso, espero que esta vez no me tarde tanto con el siguiente xD pero ya no puedo prometer nada jskajk. Este capítulo en particular me gustó, lo lamento pero Kaede seguirá sin saber la verdad, por lo menos no ahora xD y sí, el vampiro rebelde siempre fue Korekiyo OwO espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego!


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 _Soy la razón por la que no hablas con extraños, el grito lejano que acelera el corazón._

* * *

La voz de una mujer taradeando una canción se escuchaba por toda la habitación, mientras peinaba su largo cabello, lucía feliz. Caso contrario al otro sujeto de género masculino que se encontraba sentado sobre el sillón de la enorme habitación, mientras escuchaba lo que él pensaba como una odiosa tonada. Se notaba en su rostro fruncido que estaba enojado. Quería salir de allí corriendo, pero no le convenía.

—Dijiste que nada se interpondría —habló el chico con el fin de que aquélla mujer dejase de taradear, funcionando por completo. La chica dejó el peine sobre la mesa y se giró para verlo con una sonrisa.

—¿No eres un vampiro muy divertido, cierto? —cuestionó ella mientras se dirigía hacia él con paso lento y elegante. Él sólo se mostró más enojado por su respuesta. Odiaba que vacilaran. Y a ella la amó por un tiempo (no de forma romántica), pero ahora sólo había desprecio, hasta no conseguir lo que quería, la seguiría odiando.

—No estoy aquí para divertirme —dijo pedante—. ¡Estoy aquí por ella, la quiero a ella, me prometiste que Korekiyo se encargaría, pero está muerto! —exclamó levantándose del sillón y perdiendo la compostura por completo. Ella por el contrario, lo veía con calma, y bajo esa sonrisa que él tanto detestaba—. Me prometiste a Kaede.

—Y la tendrás —respondió la contraria—. Paciencia querido, todo llegará a su tiempo y volverá a ser lo que era antes —ella colocó sus dos manos sobre su rostro y se acercó a él, y estando a punto de llegar a sus labios dijo:— ¿Por qué a Kaede si podrías tenerme a mí? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Él obviamente sabía que se trataba de una broma, una de sus más absurdas bromas. Sí, habían follado unas cuantas veces, pero no había significado nada más para él que pasar el rato, a fin de cuentas, antes de ella no había tenido experiencia y la debilidad del momento le había ganado las primeras veces en aquellos encuentros carnales. Además, ella era bonita, seductora, y bajo esa ropa de abuela que a veces cargaba, era muy sexy. Él no podía amarla, sólo había lugar en su corazón para una persona, y esa era Kaede.

—No me interesas Tsumugi —fue la respuesta que le dio a la chica de cabellos y ojos azules.

Tsumugi Shirogane no era nada más que una humana, una muy especial.

—Es una pena —dijo para luego separarse de él—. Pero está bien —sonrió—, me divertiré mucho consiguiendo que estés junto a Kaede nuevamente, Rantarō.

Por primera vez sonrió. Después de todo, desde que se quitó la vida aquel día antes de graduarse de la secundaria, un día después de ser rechazado por su gran amor, y fue revivido por Tsumugi, sólo había tenido una meta, y eso era Kaede.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! La verdad me avergüenza no haber traído esto antes xD, se supone era algo corto y que daría fin al "Primer arco" o como le quieran decir, seguiré publicando en esta misma sesión, pero continuaré con un prólogo del siguiente arco y así owo es que me gusta que se vea ordenado, con cada temporada y eso(?. En fin, ¡Amami está vivo! bueno "vivo" jaja es vampiro, ¿Cómo Tsumugi fue capaz de revivirlo siendo una humana? Pues, se descubrirá luego :3 espero les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente prólogo, espero publicarlo pronto, gracias por leer!


	18. Prólogo II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

La inocencia no sirve de nada cuando quema la sangre

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

—Me gustas —Kaede se paralizó al oír lo que su amigo Amami le había confesado, días antes de la graduación. Nunca pensó que eso era lo que quería decirle estando a solas—. Me gustas Kaede, y quisiera que salieras conmigo, no te defraudaré.

Los ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarla, y Kaede a pesar de saber qué responder, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Amami, su amigo, siempre había sido popular, muchas chicas estuvieron tras de él, aunque nunca se vio interesado en ninguna de ellas. Entonces, ¿qué hacía a Kaede tan especial? Lo único que la hacía popular era el club de música y en esa preparatoria sólo les importaban los deportes, sólo un grupo considerable de personas apreciaban el arte y otros la ciencia.

Sí, tras los años y que solían concordar en la misma sección, Kaede y Amami lograron hacerse amigos, junto a Saihara y Miu. Los cuatro de alguna forma se volvieron inseparables. Pensar que ahora el peliverde sentía algo por ella más que una amistad, le revolvía un poco el estómago. Quería ser lo más _blanda_ posible para no herirlo demasiado.

—Me hace sentir feliz, Amami-kun —dijo Kaede con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos —la rubia hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpas, muy apenada. No podía obligarse a sentir algo por alguien sólo porque lo consideraba un buen amigo. Kaede nunca había sentido lo que era gustar, mucho menos estar enamorado o amar, pero lo que sentía por Amami no podía ser eso.

No podía imaginarse saliendo con su amigo, no imaginaba un futuro con él, no de la forma en la que él quería.

—Lo entiendo… —respondió Amami, en voz baja. Kaede levantó la mirada nuevamente—. Yo… debo irme, disculpa por haberte hecho perder el tiempo —sonrió, casi haciéndole creer que no estaba triste, pero era una sonrisa falsa.

—¡Amami-kun! —Exclamó Kaede cuando el chico dio media vuelta para irse y se detuvo para oírla— ¿Somos amigos, no? ¿Nos veremos en el acto de graduación?

—Claro —afirmó el peliverde sonriente para luego seguir su camino. Kaede sintió que por fin podía respirar correctamente, se sentía agotada y sólo había sido un rechazo, pero se trataba de su amigo, y sabía que no estaba bien.

. . .

El día de la graduación había llegado, todos estaban formados, esperando a que fuesen nombrados para recibir su título y medalla, no podían estar más felices de poder pasar a otras etapas de sus vidas. Sin embargo, Kaede no veía a Rantaro y eso la puso nerviosa.

"Quizá se le ha hecho tarde" pensó "ocurrió un percance o…" Kaede seguía pensando en que su amigo seguía triste por el rechazo que le había dado.

Mientras nombraban a los alumnos, Kaede notó que el nombre de Amami no fue mencionado.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Amami-kun? —preguntó Saihara después del acto, ya sus familiares les habían felicitado, y decidieron ir a hablar con los demás padres y profesores.

—Al idiota seguro se le olvidó que hoy era el acto —se burló Miu como era costumbre.

—Deberíamos preguntarle al director, no lo mencionó en el acto, debe de saber algo, quizá enfermó —manifestó Kaede y ambos chicos afirmaron para seguirla hasta el director.

—Oh, chicos, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el director al ver a los tres chicos casi acorralándolo.

—Queríamos preguntar por Amami-kun —manifestó Kaede.

—Un familiar cercano a Amami llamó esta mañana informándome que no vendría, no dio más información —respondió el director—. Posiblemente fue alguna emergencia familiar —tras decir eso, se fue de allí, dejando a los tres chicos insatisfechos.

—¿Enserio no le pudieron decir más a ese viejo? —Cuestionó Miu muy enojada— ¿Ese aguacate que se cree no viniendo en su último día?

—No es tiempo de quejarse, algo malo pudo haber pasado en verdad —dijo Saihara intentando mantener la serenidad.

Kaede estaba allí, escuchaba pero su mente estaba en otro mundo, le preocupaba Amami, no habían hablado desde que ella lo rechazó y no se sintió muy bien que digamos. Sintió su corazón apretado y su respiración forzada. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

—Tenemos que ir a su casa.

. . .

El tío de Saihara les hizo el favor de llevarlos en su vehículo hasta la casa de Rantaro, pero al llegar observaron un montón de policías alrededor de la casa del mencionado. Todos estaban confundidos, pero lo que podían saber es que se trataba de una escena del crimen. El tío de Shuichi era detective, pero estaba en sus días de vacaciones y no sabía nada de eso.

A su vez, observaron a los padres de Amami, llorarle al policía, no sabían que les estaría diciendo, pero una vez el carro se detuvo, todos salieron de allí corriendo. Aunque Kaede, por alguna razón no fue con los mencionados padres, prefirió dirigirse dentro de la casa, era lo que su corazón lo dictaba.

Tuvo suerte que el policía que resguardaba la entrada, se distrajo, pero eso no detuvo que otros policías dentro se diesen cuenta e intentaran detenerla. Sin embargo, Kaede fue rápida, subió las escaleras y logró llegar a la habitación de Amami, observándolo con los pies en el aire, colgando de una cuerda.

Kaede se petrificó, y lo siguiente había sido un grito ahogado.

—¡Aaah! —Gritó espantada mientras se levantaba de la cama, Kaede tenía su corazón palpitando con fuerza y estaba sudando.

Había sido un sueño, un sueño de sus recuerdos más profundos y tristes. Aquellos que la destruían y la hacían sentir como la peor persona del universo. No tardó mucho hasta ponerse a llorar.

—Amami, Amami perdóname —rogó mientras más lágrimas salían. Habían pasados tantos años y Kaede aún se culpaba por la muerte de su amigo, quizá si le hubiese dado una oportunidad, aquello no hubiese pasado.

Sin embargo, Kaede estaba convencida que ni así hubiese podido sentir por Amami lo que sentía en ese momento por Kaito. Ella lo amaba, con una intensidad que no podía fácilmente explicar, pero que ningún otro hombre le había hecho sentir. Él apareció en su vida, y casi al instante se enamoró de él.

¿Era aquello lo que llamaban un amor épico? No lo sabría decir, pero aquel sentimiento la llenaba de calidez, y sólo cuando soñaba con Amami volvían los sentimientos de culpa, sólo cuando él aparecía cerca de ella era que se descontrolaba, Kaede pensaba en ella misma como un monstruo. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a ello, porque aquellos sentimientos que siempre se guardó en secreto la estaban destruyendo.

—Quizá… deba decírselo a Kaito —susurró en la oscuridad de su habitación, después de controlarse y dejar de llorar. También le parecía injusto que le estuviese ocultando esa parte de su vida que para ella fue importante. Debía decírselo, debía ser sincera con él.

Así dejase de amarla.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Holaa c: aquí llegué con el inicio del 2do arco, los problemas con Amami se profundizarán, ahora ya saben como fue que "murió" y Kaede quedó traumatizada (? Estoy un poco emocionada por lo que vendrá después xD así que atentos jiji c: disculpen si tardo en actualizar, sé que es un poco molesto y puede que se olviden detalles que he escrito anteriormente uwu, intento no tardar pero se me hace muy difícil ;w; en fin, espero les haya gustado, hasta pronto!


	19. Capítulo I,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I . II**

¿Dejarías a mis ojos mirarte tan dentro?

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

La inquietud en aquel momento lo llenaba de ansiedad. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido días atrás. Sí, habían encontrado al asesino en serie que había estado aterrando a la ciudad donde hubo una gran cantidad de víctimas mujeres; pero no habían logrado interrogarlo debido a que había muerto. Sólo había podido sacar su nombre, y a pesar de que era un dato importante, no fue suficiente para descubrir más de éste.

Korekiyo Shinguji no tenía registros en el sistema de identificación de personas. Shuichi pensó que sería un extranjero, o que utilizaba una identidad falsa. Las razones de su muerte aún le parecían borrosas, sólo recordó llegar y el asesino estaba en el suelo sin signos vitales, repleto de sangre. Lo único que sabe por testimonio es que Kaede estaba a punto de ser atacada por dicho homicida, cuando Harukawa Maki intervino y logró neutralizarlo con su arma de reglamento, pero sólo había sido suficiente un tiro en su zona vital para dejarlo sin vida.

Pero Saihara seguía confundido, no había arma, una bala, y aún así el mismo patólogo indicó que había muerto por un proyectil disparado por arma de fuego. No lo entendía, ¿es que acaso había bebido tanto esa noche? Algo dentro de él lo hacía convencerse de que todo era verdad, pero su sentido detectivesco lo hacía querer buscar más.

Le habían hecho una fiesta en la oficina por "resolver el caso", pero no se sentía realmente orgulloso de lo que logró, lo cual sintió que fue prácticamente nada. Todo había sido sólo cuestión de "suerte" que ese tipo hubiese estado allí. Hajime Hinata estuvo en esa fiesta, junto a su prometido Komaeda Nagito, y el mismo castaño reconoció que Korekiyo había sido quien atacó a Koizumi.

Encajaba, pero no era suficiente para el detective.

Y al no poder interrogar al homicida, aún no sabía las razones por las cuales asesinaba sólo a las mujeres de la ciudad, ni mucho menos la razón que tuvo para asesinar a su ex novia, Koizumi Mahiru.

Ese día salió exactamente a las 7 de la noche, el invierno se acercaba así que cada día era más frío que el anterior por lo que iba muy abrigado. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en el caso de Korekiyo Shinguji, quien era, de dónde provenía, por qué hizo todo lo que hizo, la verdadera causa de su muerte.

Saihara se detuvo al observar a Maki, la compañera a quien le asignaron el caso junto a él, sentada en una cafetería. La chica siempre le había parecido curiosa y misteriosa, llamaba su atención tanto por su aspecto tranquilo y reservado, incluso odioso, parecido al de su superior, Kirigiri Kyouko (quien se había mudado junto a su esposo), y con una mirada que podría matarte cuando estaba furiosa. A Saihara no le asustaba, pero sí sentía una extrema curiosidad por su forma de ser y como había llegado a su vida tan repentinamente, para después irse.

Algo le decía a Saihara que debía investigarla más a fondo.

Pues la chica solía convencerlo de todo, y tenía una extraña habilidad que hacía que las personas dijesen lo que ella quería.

—Hey, Harukawa-san, tiempo sin vernos —Saludó una vez entró a la cafetería y se acercó a la mesa de Maki, quien lo miró sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

—Sólo fueron unos días —dijo sin interés.

—¿Y qué haces? Ahora que te has ido... ¿No tienes que regresar? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba en su misma mesa.

—Me han dado unos días libres por resolver el caso —manifestó para luego tomar de su malteada.

El chico no tuvo nada que decir en contra de eso, pero siguió pareciéndole curioso. Algo no estaba bien en esos tres que habían llegado hace unos meses a la ciudad, sus dos compañeros de habitación, Kokichi y Kaito, quienes salían con sus dos mejores amigas, también les daba esa sensación de "inconformidad"; y cada vez que su sentido detectivesco le decía algo, no podía parar hasta descubrir lo que pasaba.

Y Shuichi Saihara haría lo posible por averiguarlo, por lo que, mantenerse cerca de Maki era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¿Por qué no pides un cambio para acá? —le preguntó sonriente—. Me vendría bien un poco de tu ayuda, no lo habría logrado sin ti —confesó—. Salvaste a Akamatsu-san, y estoy… eternamente agradecido por eso —dijo con sinceridad y alivio. Saihara notó como Maki se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Tú la amas —afirmó ella, Saihara por su parte abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

—¿Eh? ¿P-por qué me dices eso? —preguntó como reacción. Tampoco era algo que podía negar, pero era algo extraño que Maki le dijese eso.

—Puedo notarlo en la forma en que la miras, en la manera en que sonríes cuando piensas en ella —manifestó Maki mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana—. Esa sensación que te revuelve el estómago al verla feliz con alguien más, que difícil es amar a alguien que no te es correspondido… —dijo casi en un susurro. Saihara se quedó en silencio, ella también amaba a alguien, y estaba **casi** seguro que se trataba de Kaito Momota—. Pediré ese cambio, de todas formas planeaba quedarme en esta ciudad un tiempo.

El detective afirmó con una sonrisa satisfecha. De esa forma se acercaría más a esas personas.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Holaa, estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pues este fanfic en general me tiene muy entusiasmada, me he inspirado mucho, lástima mi tiempo es tan escaso xD, también he tenido problemas con el Internet por eso me he tardado tanto :') espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pues Saihara no está satisfecho y se unirá más al misterio de nuestros 3 personajes que en realidad son vampiros jeje. En fin, gracias por leer,¡nos vemos luego!


	20. Capítulo II,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II . II**

Nunca admitiré cuánto te temo

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

Se encontraba en su trabajo, sin embargo, no estaba totalmente concentrada, el sueño en ese momento era lo que mantenía el control sobre ella. Miu Iruma tenía días, semanas, sin poder dormir bien, y cada vez le cobraba más la cuenta; y la razón de ello tenía nombre y apellido: Kokichi Ouma.

Desde que el vampiro apareció en su vida, había estado visitándola cada noche para succionar su sangre, lo cual la había estado dejando, cada vez, con menos energías. Pero por desgracia no podía hacer nada, tampoco era como si quisiera. La rubia humana ya había cruzado por aquel peligroso puente y había terminado enamorada del vampiro; y por más daño que le causara, no podía dejar de sentir que quería acercarse más.

Quería entenderlo, quería saber, quería ver, traspasar esos muros invisibles y unirse a él, formar parte de su vida, aunque ella sabía que no significaba nada para él, nada además de _comida_.

Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando salió de su negocio; y sólo se dedicó a caminar, lentamente, sin destino alguno. Pronto se vio en frente de una biblioteca, observando varios libros sobrenaturales, lo cual le hizo pensar que quizá así podría aprender algo más acerca de Kokichi.

—Iruma-san —La rubia se volvió al oír su nombre, observando a su amigo detective, Saihara Shuichi.

—Poichi —saludó simulando energía, aunque no fue suficiente para engañarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó el contrario—. Estás usando mucha ropa, y no te ves con tanta energía.

Todos los que la conocían y veían ahora lo notaban, Miu no era la misma. Ahora usaba pantalones, sweaters y hasta bufandas, todo con el único fin de tapar las marcas que dejaba el vampiro; y obviamente no tendría la misma energía de siempre cuando le faltaba sangre.

—Estoy bien, sólo no he dormido suficiente y el frío cada vez es peor —se excusó, aunque sabía que Saihara jamás estaría convencido, a veces odiaba como el detective era tan perceptivo.

—Ya veo —el chico decidió no hacerle más pregunta, cosa que Miu agradeció internamente—. ¿Te interesa algún libro? —Preguntó para luego girar su vista hacia el mostrador de libros que había visto la rubia— No parece mucho tu estilo —bromeó.

—No pero, supongo que no está demás variar un poco —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual correspondió Shuichi.

—No, para nada.

. . .

Ya en casa, Iruma se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que pidió en la biblioteca, aunque no parecía aclarar sus dudas para nada. No importaba cuantos leyera, en cada libro habían cosas distintas; era de esperarse ya que habían sido escrito por personas quienes posiblemente ni sabían sobre la existencia de los vampiros. Pues, habían muchas diferencias con lo que había visto y oído de Kokichi, por lo que Miu sólo pudo tirar los libros al suelo muy disgustada y decepcionada.

Lo mejor siempre sería preguntar directamente, pero Ouma era muy misterioso y mentiroso, nunca sabría que era cierto; pero ese mismo vacío misterioso de su mirada era lo que la arrastraba hacia esa oscuridad, como un viaje sin retorno a una trampa en la que había caído.

Miu estaba decidida, aunque no estuviese hipnotizada, quería portar el peso de su secreto. Sostener su cruz para que no ser condenado; y hacer suyo el secreto de saber demasiado, pero quería encontrar una parte de él que la amase más allá de la muerte, porque ella ya lo amaba más allá de la vida.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

. . .

Ya había caído la noche cuando terminó lo que había preparado para Ouma, el mismo solía llegar un poco antes de las diez de la noche, así que aún podía irse a dar un baño y arreglarse para recibirlo, aunque siguiera igual o peor de débil que esa mañana. Al ser sólo ellos dos, decidió vestir un vestido corto con escote, color rosa que la hacía lucir muy bien su silueta; sin importarle que terminase manchado en sangre, quería verse bonita para Kokichi.

—¿A qué se debe tanto arreglo? —Iruma se volteó para observar al vampiro que había robado su corazón, sonriéndole para luego verse nuevamente en el espejo y terminar de colocarse un collar.

—Quería verme bien para ti… —dijo sonrojada y con una voz baja.

Sintió los pasos venir hacia a ella lentamente, lo cual la volvió lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no poder colocarse el collar. Pronto tuvo a Kokichi atrás suyo, y él mismo tomó el collar y se lo terminó de poner, el simple contacto entre su mano con su piel la volvía más torpe.

—Sólo una rubia tonta como tú no puede ponerse un collar —susurró bromista en el oído de Iruma, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara, pues su voz siempre era seductora.

—¡Te hice un regalo! —exclamó nerviosa a la vez que se paraba de la silla, Ouma la miró confundido pero a la vez curioso. Miu tomó una caja de tamaño promedio, envuelta en papel de regalo, con un lazo morado como los ojos de Kokichi y se lo dio.

El vampiro no dijo nada, sólo tomó la caja y la abrió, observando unas cuantas galletas dentro.

—¿Galletas para un vampiro? Sí que eres impresionante —dijo sarcástico mientras sonreía.

—Sólo pruébalas —pidió apenada.

Iruma sabía que al vampiro no le gustaban las órdenes, puesto que era él quien las colocaba; pero en ese caso, la curiosidad lo había absorbido, haciendo que probase las galletas, Kokichi no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su sabor.

—Les pusiste de tu sangre como ingrediente —manifestó, impresionado. Iruma afirmó con su cabeza sonriéndole, pero antes de Kokichi poder hacer otro comentario, la misma no resistió más y se desmayó.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** No tengo muchos comentarios, quiero intentar actualizar al menos una vez por semana, pero se me es casi imposible. Espero hayan disfrutado éste capítulo así como yo disfruté escribirlo. Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


	21. Capítulo III,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III . II**

Lejos de ti

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

Los pasos acelerados se escuchaban por los pasillos del hospital, así los enfermeros advirtieran que no se podía correr, Kaito hacía caso omiso. La razón de ello era que había sido avisado, por Ouma, que Iruma se había desmayado; y el mismo Kaito avisó a Kaede, antes de venir.

Al llegar a la habitación 103, observó a una Kaede sentada al lado de su amiga, quien aún no despertaba, recibiendo una transfusión de sangre. Sí, había ocurrido lo que le temía, Ouma había sobrepasado el límite.

—¡Kaito! —Exclamó Kaede—. Qué bueno que ya estés aquí —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que había estado llorando— Miu está bien… le dio una anemia, los doctores dicen que es posible que estuviese haciéndose daño ella misma perdiendo mucha sangre… —explicó la de ojos violeta, mostrando las heridas de corte en los brazos de Iruma, los cuales el vampiro no supo que decir al respecto—. Pero… Kaito, además de esas marcas, encontré otros moretones, los doctores dicen que pudo haber sido ella misma, sin embargo…

—Todo es culpa de Ouma —no pudo evitar decir, con rabia. Kaede lo miró sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Ouma-kun…? —Repitió algo temerosa— ¿Él le hizo eso? —Prosiguió, algo tartamuda—. ¿Y tú… lo sabías? —dedujo. A lo que Kaito se quedó callado, en ese momento, el de hebras moradas supo que lo había arruinado, pero por otro lado, sabía que si todo el rollo con Ouma seguía, Kaede se daría cuenta tarde o temprano; y por más que la amase, no podía ser totalmente sincero— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—Escucha, Kaede, no quería… no quiero ocultarte nada, pero… no puedo, no es fácil de explicar —respondió Kaito, mostrando nerviosismo—. Sólo… confía en mí, yo lo solucionaré.

—La confianza necesita honestidad, y tú me mantuviste oculto esto, quien sabe que otras cosas —manifestó la humana, muy molesta. Kaito lo entendía, le mantenía oculto algo muy importante de su vida, y fue tan egoísta que no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella, y dejarla hacer lo mismo con él. Porque la amaba, realmente lo hacía, Kaede era lo más cercano a la humanidad que había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo y no quería dejarla ir, si tan sólo Ouma se mantuviera lejos de sus asuntos, todo fuese _normal_.

—Lo siento, debo irme —no podía ser sincero, lo único que Kaito sentía que podía hacer en ese momento, era apartar a Ouma de una vez por todas.

. . .

Ouma se encontraba en casa, como había supuesto Kaito. Él sabía que su creador estaba esperándolo, porque de esa no se saldría; y aquello le divertía al más bajo, Momota lo conocía, él jamás se cansaría del sufrimiento ajeno, jugaba con todos como si de un tablero de ajedrez se tratase.

—Llegaste, pensé que te tardarías más, Kaito-chan —dijo, con aquella voz que hacía al más alto molestarse más.

—Esto llegó hasta aquí, Ouma —dijo seriamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya terminaste con Kaede-chan? —se burló el vampiro mayor.

—No, terminé contigo —la rabia que sentía en aquél momento era indescriptible; y se sentía realmente capaz de abandonar el lazo que tenía con su creador, algo que le había costado demasiado, años atrás.

—No seas idiota, Kaito, no puedes abandonarme, eres **mi** creación —dijo Kokichi con una sonrisa segura, pero al notar su cara determinada, dejó de sonreír y lo miró con aquéllos ojos asesinos.

—No te acercarás más a Kaede, ni a Iruma, ni a nadie que tenga que ver en su vida —fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a Ouma solo, posiblemente muy molesto.

No podía negarlo, Kaito sentía miedo de lo que vendría después.

. . .

Había llegado al hospital nuevamente, Kaede apenas había salido de la habitación 103 cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaito estaba allí.

—Kaede, lo siento, lo explicaré —manifestó el vampiro de forma apurada.

—Miu despertó —dijo la rubia, provocando que Kaito se detuviera en lo que iba a decir—. Me dijo que Ouma-kun no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas, que fue todo ella —declaró—. No sé si creerle, tú me dijiste…

—Es culpa de Ouma —interrumpió—. Pero ya lo alejé. No le hará más daño —prometió, sin realmente saber qué era lo que seguía. Pero de cualquier forma, lo solucionaría—; lo lamento, Kaede, se me es difícil explicar mi relación con Ouma, él es…

—Todos tenemos demonios encima, Kaito —dijo Kaede con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva—. Me alegro que hicieras que Ouma se mantuviera alejado de Miu, sea lo que sea, desde que están juntos, ella se había estado comportando extraño.

—Pude haberlo hecho antes, pero yo… tenía miedo —confesó, y enseguida comenzó a temblar, Ouma era, después de todo, alguien de temer. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando Kaede se acercó a él y lo abrazó, aquél abrazo cálido del que nunca se cansaría.

—Está bien, Kaito —consoló, una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza mientras la otra su espalda—. Yo tampoco he sido sincera, y hay algo que quiero decirte —Momota la miró confundido y algo temeroso de lo que tenía que decir.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¿Capítulos seguidos? ¿Desde cuando no hago esto? Me siento feliz de que pude hacer esto aaaa, espero pueda seguir haciéndolo xD gracias por leer :)


	22. Capítulo IV,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV . II**

Todo lo hermoso nace y desaparece

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

Se escuchaba el ruido de cosas rompiéndose contra la pared y el suelo, acompañado de los gritos de desesperación por toda la mansión; era un hecho, Kokichi estaba molesto. Le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en lo descarado que había sido su _creación_. Kaito Momota estaba siendo rebelde, un maldito que se rebeló ante él y decidió largarse de su lado; que aunque fuese un lazo difícil de romper, nunca había sido imposible. Ouma apretó tan fuerte los dientes que incluso para él, un vampiro, sintió como si se fuesen a romper. Enterró tan fuerte las uñas en sus manos, que dejó marcas, aunque no le podía importar menos ya que al ser vampiro sanaría a los pocos segundos, por lo que terminó por golpear tan fuerte la pared que la atravesó debido a la fuerza sobrenatural infringida.

Ouma sólo sentía tal enojo cada década en que perdía a alguien que le importaba; su familia, Junko (su creadora), sus compañeros de DICE, ahora Kaito. Todos lo abandonaban de una u otra forma, todo lo hermoso desaparecía, y eso sólo le daban ganas de destruir, así era como demostraba su tristeza al quedarse solo, así fue como Junko lo llenó de ira y desesperación tras transformarlo; pero entonces sonrió, de la forma más degenerada, tras pensarlo detenidamente. No todo estaba perdido, aún podía seguir en ese juego, y si Kaito no cooperaba, haría que lo necesitara.

. . .

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Ouma llegó al hospital, ya no estaba Kaede ni Kaito rondando por allí. En ese momento ya no se permitían visitas, pero eso no era impedimento para el vampiro, quien muy bien podía pasar rápidamente por los pasillos sin ser visto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí la vio, por alguna razón su enojo lo había llevado de regreso a su alimento, Iruma Miu.

Una humana rubia, amiga del amor de Kaito que lo llevaría a su perdición. Ouma estuvo mes y medio alimentándose de ella, aunque por más despacio que lo hiciera, era obvio que pronto caería por la anemia. No era como si no lo hubiese sabido, pues era algo con lo que contaba para interferir en la relación de su creación con aquella humana. A pesar de que terminó por hacer que Kaito se fuera, dejándolo nuevamente agazapado en lo más profundo del abismo, y en busca de una gota de luz, una voz que lo alejara de esa sempiterna y lóbrega noche, lo llevó de regreso a ella.

—Sabía que vendrías —la voz de Iruma interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y ojos cariñosos que hicieron que el vampiro dejase, por unos segundos, de pensar en Kaito— ¿Te gustaron las galletas?

—¿Eres tonta o qué? —le respondió simulando inocencia, Iruma sólo pudo reírse. El vampiro no la entendía, aquella humana era tan rara como interesante, no sólo por su sangre virgen, todo su ser lo llenaba de sentimientos que no podía explicar y que lo había arrastrado de regreso a ella; aunque tampoco quería darse el tiempo de averiguarlo—. Bueno, ya estás bien, no creas que dejaré de alimentarme de ti por esto, eres mía —recalcó con una sonrisa autoritaria que Miu respondió asintiendo complacida. Kokichi, quien ya no podía ver su cara tan satisfecha por ser herida por él, se fue rápidamente de allí tal y como había entrado.

En las afueras del hospital, volvió a golpear tan fuerte una pared que terminó por hacerle grietas. Haber visto a Miu sólo lo había molestado más, como si le molestase sentir o demostrar preocupación ante una humana. No, él no estaba preocupado, Ouma sólo vigilaba a su alimento. Después de todo, Ouma era la muerte, era dolor, la abominación de un cuento de hadas, aquello que la gente temía de la oscuridad, y no podía ser de otra forma. Kokichi sólo podía conseguir ser querido por el miedo, así fue como quiso a Junko, por una admiración que lo llevaba a temer de ella y su eterna desesperación. Así fue como fue querido por DICE, y así fue, como Kaito fue convertido, por el miedo que Kokichi le causaba.

Pero Miu no le temía, esperaba por él entusiasmada cada noche, el vampiro no usaba hipnosis para eso, era totalmente era y su excentricidad; que incluso la llevó a darle galletas con su sangre como ingrediente, y que posiblemente fue lo que la llevó a colapsar. Se metía en peligro por él, y Ouma pensaba que si le quitaba la hipnosis, aún así le ayudaría con sus planes y ocultaría su secreto, o eso era lo que pensaba. Pero no quería confiar en ella, no quería confiar en una humana a quien no convertiría, porque en ese momento, Ouma sólo hacía todo eso para que Kaito regresara y su reciente confución hacia Miu no podía distraerlo.

. . .

Siguió el camino por donde sus sentidos lo dirigían, pues aún no tenía un rumbo o una dirección a la que dirigirse para obtener sus fines, sin Kaito, sin su _creación_ , ya casi nada tenía sentido. Aunque sabía que si insistía, él volvería, no sabía como lo obtendría; la soledad era tan triste y frustrante, especialmente para un ser a quien le fue arrebatada la vida por la eternidad, de nada servía el paso interminable de las horas si tenía que contemplarlo solo; no quería pasar las siguientes épocas solo, y en ese momento en que Kokichi estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien.

—¡Cuidado por donde vas! —exclamó el humano gordo y mucho más enano que él, Ouma lo reconoció enseguida, era el chef del restaurante donde trabajaba Kaede, el vampiro sonrió enseguida—. Estos niños deambulando por las calles oscuras chocando con sus mayores nada más —se quejó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de su vehículo.

—¿Crees que puedes chocar conmigo y salirte con la tuya? —preguntó vacilante, provocando que Teruteru se voltease para responderle posiblemente con ofensas, pero no le dio tiempo de hablar cuando Ouma lo había tomado de la cabeza para así golpearlo contra el vidrio delantero de su vehículo, matándolo de un impacto. No le importaba, era sólo un humano más que servía de comida, una que acababa de destruir.

Aquello lo había hecho sentir mejor, de cierta forma, matar era lo único que lo hacía librarse del estrés cuando no tenía lo que quería.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni te alimentaste de él primero? —Ouma se volteó rápidamente hacia el callejón, para observar la presencia que no había sentido antes, y fue lo que le causó algo de sorpresa. Quizá había estado tan molesto que ignoró tal detalle. El chico que salió de las sombras era alguien alto, de cabellos y ojos verdes y obviamente un vampiro.

—Seguramente sólo era sangre grasienta —respondió con una sonrisa descarada sin mostrar preocupación ante él.

—Me decepcionas Ouma-kun —el vampiro de menor estatura se le quedó mirando con sospecha— ¿Así quieres destruir la vida de Kaede Akamatsu?

Aquel vampiro había captado su total atención, no sólo era atractivo, sino que conocía de sus planes como si hubiese estado tiempo observándolos a todos. Ouma sonrió, él era la pieza de ajedrez que faltaba en su tablero.

—¿Cómo te llamas, querido? —preguntó mostrando más interés.

—Amami Rantarō.

—Al parecer seremos grandes amigos, Amami-kun.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Amami hace aparición, conoció a Ouma, AAAA! Ok, soy yo la que escribe pero no puedo evitar mostrar emoción xD espero les haya gustado éste capítulo jeje, hasta luego!


	23. Capítulo V,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V . II**

Todo su mundo se derrumba al escuchar el transcurrir despiadado de las horas

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

A Maki le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo, nunca le enseñaron. Todo lo que sabía era asesinar, por eso pensaba que la vida como vampiro le iba de maravilla; sin embargo, desde que fue convertida por Kaito, esos días habían quedado atrás. Ella no era como Kokichi, quien sin humanidad alguna, mataba a sus víctimas y las dejaba tiradas en el bosque. No, Maki guardaba su humanidad en lo más profundo de su corazón, era lo único que la hacía sentir más cerca de Kaito.

Desde que lo conoció, el vampiro siempre intentó mantenerse cerca de ella, y, con el tiempo, Maki lo fue aceptando en su vida, la de ojos rubí poco a poco empezaba a desarrollar un sentimiento más fuerte hacia Momota; y todo parecía estar bien, hasta que Ouma intervino, aquélla noche en que se enteró que Kaito era vampiro. No era de ocultar que Kokichi era un creador posesivo; odiaba que Kaito se acercase a los humanos, y hacía lo posible porque se alejase de ellos, no sin divertirse antes, por supuesto.

Kokichi actuó, hizo que la organización que había "adoptado" a Maki para ser asesina, la encontraran para matarla por haberlos dejado. Harukawa se había defendido, pero habían sido demasiados los que la atacaron. Resultó gravemente herida, y justo cuando pensó que todo acabaría, Kaito apareció nuevamente para que viviese un día más. Esa noche pudo ver la verdadera fuerza de Kaito, sus largas garras, grandes colmillos y unos ojos rojos llenos de ira. Maki temió esa noche de él, pero no por eso dejó de confiar.

—Estás herida, Harumaki —le dijo su amado Kaito en tono de preocupación.

—Estoy bien... sólo... —Maki no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que empezó a toser sangre.

—¿Qué harás Kaito-chan? —Interrumpió Ouma Kokichi con una sonrisa divertida—. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, los humanos dan problemas y sólo sirven de comida para nosotros los vampiros.

—¡Cállate! —exigió Kaito. La chica, sorprendida, sólo pudo quedarse a observar. Había oído bien, "vampiro" eso había dicho. Todo se congeló en ese momento, no lo creería si sus mismos ojos no lo hubiesen visto, a Kaito siendo controlado por el demonio.

Pero su imagen seguía siendo para ella, un lienzo imperturbable que podía seguir contemplando desde la indiferencia, Kaito era como un fino retrato pintado años atrás con trazas de fina perfección. Mientras que, para Maki, las manillas del reloj avanzaban con el estruendo cruel de la agonía, y su beldad era un regalo que estaba apunto de caducar.

—Si no haces algo morirá —agregó Kokichi sin perjuicio a lo que le dirían.

Kaito apretó los dientes, observándola en desesperación. Maki no quería morir, no quería rendirse, quería seguir junto a Kaito, y comprendió que la única manera residía en el preciado elixir de sus venas.

—¿Puedes... transformarme? —preguntó, como pudo, muy adolorida.

Kaito abrió sus ojos sorprendido sólo para responder, en voz baja.

—Si puedo... —dijo, entonces Maki afirmó, dándole permiso de proceder, ella aceptó su sangre y sintió como poco a poco moría, para luego despertar en la penumbra de la noche.

Entonces se unió a él en la infinitud de la belleza.

. . .

Ahora sólo se encontraba, viendo desde lejos, como su amor se iba con otra persona, una humana quien dependía del pasar de las horas, años, hasta que su vida se acabara; Maki se preguntaba si Kaito pensaba estar con esa mujer para siempre, si la convertiría, si la haría unirse a él para así poder estar juntos, tal y como había hecho por ella.

No, Kaito no lo hizo por estar con ella románticamente, lo hizo porque la apreciaba, le tenía cariño, y siempre sería de esa manera. Él jamás la miraría de la misma forma en que veía a Kaede.

Maki le advirtió también, que su relación con la humana no podía terminar bien. Él sin embargo no le hizo caso, y ella no podía hacer más que ser espectadora de aquel prohibido amor. Pero no era la única en ese estado. La vampiresa había conocido a un chico, quien posteriormente se enteró que era amigo de Kaede, y que, también tenía un amor platónico hacia ella. El chico no era nadie más que Shuichi Saihara, un humano que trabajaba como detective, el mismo de una u otra forma, la había ayudado a encontrar al vampiro rebelde.

La vampiresa podía notar lo que Saihara sentía, aquella mirada era la misma que la suya al ver a Kaito. Ellos dos tenían algo en común: sus amores platónicos jamás los verían de otra forma. Y, en su eterna soledad, Maki pensó, que tener a alguien cerca que la entendiera, no sería malo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien después del orfanato, después de Kaito.

Quizá así llenaría un poco el vacío que ahora sentía, en un mundo que fue convertido en un palacio de pálido hielo; y así también, estaría alerta de cualquier anomalía. Nunca sabía que podría estar planeando Ouma.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Holaa, cuanto tiempo, de verdad estoy contenta de que por fin pude escribir algo, aunque sea pequeño, ya por fin tenemos un poco del punto de vista de Maki, pronto se sabrá más sobre los "malos", jeje, espero les haya gustado!


	24. Capítulo VI,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI . II**

Al otro lado del espejo me responden voces perturbadoras que profanan nuestra unión

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

Se sentía cada vez más cansada, descargada. Se notaba en las bolsas que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos; era un domingo en la tarde cuando decidió salir a tomar un café en la cafetería, no supo ni como tuvo fuerzas de no caer en el camino.

Kaede lo veía por todos lados, si antes eran constantes, ahora era peor. Amami la perseguía por las noches y en tiempos nublados, los cuales cada vez eran más frecuentes. No sabía que hacer para hacer desaparecer aquellas alucinaciones. Pensó en ir a un psiquiátrica, quizá los medicamentos sería lo único que podrían controlarla, pero no quería llegar a tal extremo. Había decidido contárselo a Kaito, pero aún no había tenido el valor de hacerlo. La culpa la llenaba de miedo, desesperación.

—Por lo que veo tus problemas están cada vez peor —en ese momento, Kaede escuchó una voz, totalmente desconocida, dirigiéndose a ella, logrando hacerla despertar de otro de sus sueños estando despierta. Ella estaba allí, sentada a su lado, con una sonrisa extrañamente tierna y ojos que mostraban cierto misterio que llamaba su atención. Además de tener un exótico color de piel, y una ropa para nada invernal.

—¿Quién eres? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Angie Yonaga —respondió con una voz tan pausada pero a la vez llena de ternura- Atua me ha llevado hasta a ti para solucionar tus problemas -le dijo mientras sonreía y la miraba fijamente, con su cabeza de un lado.

—¿A-Atua? —Kaede parpadeó varias veces, nunca había escuchado sobre eso. Sin embargo, Angie no pareció tener intenciones de responder aquello y se le acercó más al rostro, tomándola desprevenida.

—Ese chico no te traerá nada bueno, y ya es hora de que lo —le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, muy, muy de cerca, dejándola noqueada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué chico? —Preguntó, por alguna razón pensó que se trataba de Amami, cuando Angie respondió:

—Momota Kaito.

—¿Eh?

Kaede lucía sorprendida, ¿cómo esa chica sabía de Kaito? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Era alguna amiga? ¿Una ex? Lo más importante: ¿Por qué decía tales cosas de la persona que ella quería?

—No sé porque dices tales cosas, Kaito no es mala persona —defendió.

—¿Entonces por qué sólo lo ves por las noches? —interrogó la de cabello blanco y ojos azules misteriosos y aterradores.

—Trabaja todo el día —respondió, un poco tardío.

—Oh, con que eso te dijo —Angie nunca quitó su sonrisa de un lado—. Quizá esto abra un poco tus ojos -la morena sacó de su bolso un libro, totalmente viejo y desteñido y lo colocó sobre la mesa, rodándolo hacia Kaede, quien miró el libro con dudas mientras sentía la mirada de Angie aún sobre ella—. Tómalo.

Kaede no supo porqué, quizá porque empezó a dudar, pero tomó el libro y no dejó de mirar su portada, sólo era negro, con ciertos raspones de lo viejo que era, y se notó aún más cuando lo abrió y pasó las hojas ya amarillentas, que podían romperse en cualquier momento, ella las pasó y siguió pasando, hasta que se detuvo en una foto que estaba en el medio del libro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver, una foto de Kaito, junto a lo que parecían ser sus abuelos, en un festival donde en uno de los letreros decía claramente "1950", su corazón se detuvo en ese momento. La rubia levantó su mirada, para ver a Angie, pero ésta ya no estaba.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Era una mala broma? La foto muy bien podía ser falsificada, pero era demasiado vieja, se sentía en su textura por el tipo de foto tomada. Kaede tragó saliva, y siguió ojeando el viejo libro el cual tenía muchas anotaciones.

"Ouma Kokichi, 1787" había una imagen, pintada de él, como de la nobleza antigua japonesa, con kimonos y abanicos, junto a otra mujer, rubia y alta, la cual tenía signos de interrogación.

"Harukawa Maki, 1988", la cual tenía una foto de ella junto a un orfanato que había sido víctima del terrorismo, en esos años. La noticia era muy bien sabida por Kaede ya que Saihara solía hablar e investigar sobre esos temas históricos.

Nada de eso podía ser verdad, si bien lo fuera, Ouma ya debería estar muerto, Kaito y Maki se verían mucho más viejos de lo que aparentan. Kaede estaba incrédula, definitivamente, todo eso era mentira. No, no podía, pero no por eso dejó de mirar aquél libro que parecía ya novela policiaca, llena de víctimas con muerte similar a varios de los que empezaron a morir en la ciudad.

Por extrañas mordidas de ataques animales. Pero en ese libro, sólo había una palabra escrita "vampiros", y junto a esa palabra, estaban las fotos de Maki, Kaito, Kokichi y Korekiyo, el asesino en serie que intentó matarla semanas atrás.

Kaede dejó caer el libro, todo se trataba de eso, criaturas de la noche, depredadores ansiosos de sangre humana, hijos de los demonios. El Kaito que conoce no era lo que aparentaba ser, ¿es que acaso ella era una de sus víctimas? ¿qué otras cosas podían hacer los vampiros? El libro hablaba sobre hipnosis, entonces recordó que nunca logró sentirse completa con lo que había pasado con Korekiyo, le había atacado, y justo tenía heridas de mordidas en su cuello.

La chica tomó el libro nuevamente, y ya oscureciendo, se dirigió a casa de Kaito, si todo era cierto, debía saberlo de él; y así terminase muerta, sacó valor para ir hacia allá, corriendo, sin importarle que empezase a llover.

Toco la puerta, desesperadamente, no pensaba en ese momento, sólo la adrenalina la controlaba.

—¿Kaede? ¿Qué sucede? —Al ver ese rostro inocente que tanto amaba, el coraje la absorbió.

—¿Qué eres? —Le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente, con miedo, casi temblando por la respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** No puedo creer que por fin saqué tiempo para escribir, sólo tenía que irse la luz para encender mi laptop y colocarme JAJAJA. Claro pues, sino, en mi único tiempo libre, me pongo es a ver series que tengo atrasadas. Lamento mucho la tardanza, ahora que empecé a trabajar, sólo tengo libre los fines de semana y ya ven lo que me pongo a hacer jajaja, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿Ahora que pasará entre Kaito y Kaede?


	25. Capítulo VII, II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII . II**

En un claro de mi solitario bosque, la más bella en un sinfín de siglos.

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

La tensión en el lugar se hacía cada vez más profunda, tormentosa. Estaba helado y la fuerte lluvia no ayudaba para nada, la cara de su contraria yacía ahí justo en frente de él, mirándolo con enojo, y a la vez miedo. Kaede lo sabía, sabía que él era un vampiro, y sin embargo tuvo el valor de venir a enfrentarlo por habérselo ocultado, o, buscaba una razón para descartar aquello, era difícil saberlo.

Y Kaito, Kaito no sabía que decir.

—Kaede, puedo explicarlo —dijo, con dificultad.

—¿Qué eres? —Insistió, con aún más enojo, apretando sus dientes.

—Kaede por favor, solo... —a Kaito le dolía cada vez más hablar, le dolía _sentir_.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es cierto todo? —la lluvia no dejaba verlas, pero sabía que estaba llorando. Le costaba mantenerse de pie.

—No hago nada con seguir ocultándolo —manifestó, derrotado—. Pero que conste, Kaede, estuve intentando alejarme de ti por esto, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero... Eres lo único en este mundo que me hace sentir humano —le dijo con dolor—. Es cierto Kaede, soy un vampiro.

El rostro de la joven rubia se puso más pálido de lo que era, Kaito escuchó como su corazón se aceleraba mucho más. Ella lo odiaba.

—¿Y Ouma-kun... Él también?

—Sí.

—Y él está con Miu, su pérdida de sangre, está grave en el hospital, ¡¿Es que acaso él?! Y Harukawa-chan está con Saihara-kun —cada vez perdía más el control al unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Kaede, déjame explicarlo...

—Yo... debo irme —escuchó a Kaede decir, mientras temblaba, y no por el frío de la lluvia.

—Kaede espera —intentó detenerla, pero ella salió corriendo; sin embargo Kaito usó su velocidad para alcanzarla, apareciéndo justo en frente de ella para que se detuviera— No te vayas, hay mucho que debes entender.

—¡No, déjame! —exclamó Kaede, muy asustada por lo que Kaito había acabado de hacer.

La humana siguió corriendo, pero aunque corriese todo lo que corriese, Kaito siempre sería más rápido, así no haya tomado sangre humana por más de un mes, su fuerza y destreza seguía siendo más que la de un humano. La lluvia hizo que Kaede se cayera, pero prefirió seguir corriendo de color a detenerse, Kaito podía oler su sangre desbordarse por su rodilla, olía delicioso, pero no podía distraerse por eso. La humana tomó un taxi para llegar más rápido a casa; y así fue, había llegado, pero eso no detuvo a Kaito de poder entrar a su casa primero que ella.

—Kaede —le llamó, asustando a la humana que creyó estar completamente sola.

—¡Aléjate de mí, no quiero verte! —gritó la rubia, totalmente mojada por la lluvia y las lágrimas de dolor y miedo. Kaito intentó calmarla, pero la misma empezó a golpearlo con sus puños, para nada fuertes contra él, quien le tomó de las muñecas, Kaede intentó safarse, pero en su intento ambos cayeron sobre su cama. La fuerte lluvia seguía, Kaede estaba estática sobre la cama, sentía su corazón latir de miedo, temblaba.

Y ni el fuerte rayo logró reacción alguna en ambos, quienes sólo se miraban, miedo, decepción, tristeza, un revoltijo de sentimientos que no podían simplemente resolver.

—Jamás te haría daño —le dijo, con sus ojos húmedos, en ese momento, sintió como Kaede aligeraba sus manos, su cara se mostró menos aterrada. Después de todo, estaba viendo a un vampiro llorar. Kaito seguía oliendo su sangre, era difícil, tenía más de un mes sin ingerir sangre humana y ahí estaba a su merced, pero no lo haría, lo que menos quería era probar de ella, porque sabía que no podría detenerse—. Pero, es verdad, un vampiro y una humana jamás podrán estar juntos, ésa es la verdad.

—Kaito yo...

—Fui feliz, Kaede, muy feliz contigo —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras una de sus lágrimas caía sobre la mejilla de Kaede—. Pero corres peligro con alguien como yo, y no es lo que deseo. Quiero que encuentres tu verdadera felicidad, y esa no es junto a alguien como yo —declaró, para luego soltar las muñecas de la humana y levantarse de la cama—. Kaede, eres lo más bello que pude haber encontrado en todos estos solitarios y largos años —sonrió aún más amplio—. Me iré sabiendo que al menos pude decirte eso, y que, pudieras creerme —manifestó, porque no necesitaba oírlo de ella, su propia cara podía expresarlo.

No espero una respuesta, sólo desapareció, dejándola completamente sola.

Apareció en uno de los callejones solos de la ciudad, tapándose la boca descontrolado. La sangre de Kaede seguía atormentándolo, los pensamientos malditos de sus colmillos a través de su cuello no tardaron en aparecer. No, no quería eso, no lo quería. Prefería morir antes de hacerle daño.

La lluvia estaba menos intensa en ese momento, fue cuando escuchó a dos personas venir hacia él, una mujer y un hombre muy borrachos, las ganas que tenía Kaito de alimentarse de ellos eran enormes, pero no quería, no quería que el monstruo dentro de él saliera nuevamente. Por lo que, se fue de allí, rápidamente antes de que una desgracia ocurriera.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que se encontró fue a Maki, ella se mostró muy preocupada al ver el rostro herido de Kaito.

—Se acabó —fue lo único que le dijo, antes de Maki recibirlo en sus brazos, consolando al vampiro con el corazón roto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Capítulo corto pero lleno de emociones y un final triste, ¿Qué les pasará a nuestra linda pareja? ¿Podrán terminas juntos? Pues lo descubrirán próximamente uwu espero hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo c:


	26. Capítulo VIII,II

**Disclaimer** : Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de este fanfic

 **Advertencias** : —AU (Universo alterno), por el momento es rated T, pero posiblemente lo cambie a M posteriormente, de todas formas intentaré no ser tan detallista con ciertos hechos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, problemas psicológicos, situaciones sexuales, entre otros, narración de dudosa calidad, temas cliclé, pésimo sentido del humor, dramas y angustia, Ooc (fuera de personaje).

* * *

 **KNOW UNDER SKIN**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII . II**

El monstruo que me acecha es el monstruo que me ama.

 **Segunda temporada**

* * *

Oscuro, oscuro. Todo estaba oscuro, desde que Kaito se fue, no había querido salir de su habitación o levantarse de la cama. Faltó al trabajo, no había comido ni mucho menos se había bañado. Escuchó multiples veces su celular vibrar, pero nunca lo tomó para ver quien era, no quería saber de nadie. Kaede presentía que pronto tocarían a su puerta, pues tenía amigos quienes ciertamente se preocupaban por ella, y si, desaparecía, todos se darían cuenta.

«Debes levantarte.» Se decía a sí misma mientras intentaba moverse, parte de ella sentía que estaba siendo vigilada, y pensó en la posibilidad de Kaito esperándola afuera, pero por lo que le había dicho, creía, de cierta forma, que le tenía respeto y aceptó su decisión de no verlo más.

Empezó a temblar al pensar nuevamente en aquellos sucesos, los vampiros existen, realmente existen, Ouma es uno de ellos y ha estado haciéndole daño a su amiga Miu. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía? ¿Estaba siendo manipulada? No podía saberlo estando en su habitación todo el día, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba proteger a su mejor amiga.

Pero al levantarse de la cama, casi no pudo sostenerse. Sólo había pasado 24 horas en cama, pero le habían cobrado la cuenta; Kaede necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, así fuese comiendo poco, a pesar de que era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento. Tomó una rodaja de pan y empezó a devorársela de forma rápida para luego irse de allí con dirección al hospital, porque mínimo tenía que avisarle a Miu sobre el peligro que albergaba en ese momento. Pensó también en llamar a Saihara, pero había salido tan rápido que olvidó su teléfono.

Mientras más corría, su visibilidad se desvanecía, como si nuevamente su esquizofrenia no diagnosticada nuevamente la estuviera atacando. Cuando pasó por el parque, la niebla se acumuló, y sintió como poco a poco todo desaparecía. Eso hizo que no viera por donde pisara y cayera al suelo.

—No... tengo que seguir... Miu-chan... —Por alguna razón, casi no podía moverse, como si el miedo la detuviera, miedo de que alguien, un vampiro, apareciera y le hiciera trizas; y en ese momento observó como alguien se acercaba a ella, y poco a poco se visibilidad se aclaraba—. Amami-kun...

Y ahí estaba, su amigo muerto, una vez más, en frente de ella.

. . .

En frente de ella, con una sonrisa, su amigo que ya había muerto hace 5 años en la preparatoria, antes de la graduación, el mismo yacía parado en frente de ella, quien estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, sólo temblaba, quizá del frío y miedo.

—Kaede, ven conmigo, no necesitas a nadie más —le sedujo ofreciendo su mano, como siempre lo había hecho desde que murió. Kaede lo había superado gracias a la aparición de Kaito, quien le había hecho volver al mundo real, pero también le hizo darse cuenta que estaba lleno de mentiras y sufrimiento. El mundo real siempre había sido así.

Amami, era quien en ese momento, se veía como lo más real que tenía, a pesar de que sólo era un fantasma que formaba parte de su mente.

Ella tomó su mano y poco a poco se levantó, parecía en otro mundo, hipnotizada. No hablaba, era más bien como una muñeca esperando a que movieran los hilos. Amami por su cuenta, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, y casi al instante, unió sus labios con los de ella.

De un segundo a otro, Kaede lo notó: no sentía nada. Todo era frío e incómodo. Ella no amaba a Amami.

—Detente... Amami-kun... —le pidió, mientras lloraba, pero el mismo le tomó de los brazos y la forzó a seguir besándolo— ¡Detente! —exclamó, pero Amami no le prestó atención, más bien, cuando abrió su boca, aprovechó e introdujo su lengua, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir— ¡Detente! ¡Kaito sálvame!

En ese momento, como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido oídas, Kaede sintió como algo atravesaba el cuerpo de Amami y el mismo empezó a gritar de dolor. La rubia aprovechó y se separó de él, observando la fecha que ahora había atravesado el hombro de su _amigo_ muerto.

—Aw, no puedo creer que haya fallado —Kaede escuchó la voz dulce y familiar de una chica.

—Uhm, tendré que usar mi magia si se vuelve muy problemático —dijo otra voz.

—La próxima vez no fallará, ese obsceno vampiro debe morir —dijo la tercera voz femenina. Kaede se detuvo en ese momento, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Esa mujer dijo que Amami era un vampiro? No, no podía ser.

Pero todo recobró sentido en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien, Kaede? —cuando recobró el sentido, otra persona le estaba tendiendo la mano, y cuando levantó la mirada observó a Angie Yonaga justo de pie en frente de ella, con una sonrisa que brillaba con el sol que empezaba a salir.

—¡Angie-san, el vampiro huye! —exclamó otra de las chicas, la más alta de coletas, señalando a Amami, quien sufría por la salida del sol y salía corriendo a la velocidad que sólo un vampiro podría hacer.

—Que mala suerte, bueno al menos pudimos salvarte —dijo refiriéndose a Kaede, quien tras varios segundos tomó su mano y se levantó.

—Quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubiesemos llegado a tiempo —manifestó la pequeña pelirroja del grupo.

—¡Pues hubiese abusado de ella como todo vampiro pervertido y sádico! —exclamó la más alta.

—No lo entiendo, Amami-kun... es un vampiro ¿pero cómo? Lo vi muerto, colgado, hace 5 años... él se suicidó —confesó Kaede, quien se encontraba noqueada.

—Creo que es hora de que nos sentemos a hablar, Kaede —le dijo Angie con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Nuevo capítuloo! No puedo creer que por fin lo escribí, estaba muy emocionada por llegar a esta parte, por fin Kaede ya sabe que no es esquizofrenica (? haha, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aún hay muchas cosas que debo escribir jeje. Dejaremos a Kaede por un rato y nos fijaremos en otros personajes, en fin, hasta luego!


End file.
